


Chasing Paradise

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 那時，他還未知情愛。
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些片段，偽考據文，與真人無關。  
> 章節開頭的引用都有原型，不過是完全憑著記憶寫的，時間線也很鬆散，圖好玩。  
> 輕鬆看看就好，不要當真不要當真不要當真。  
> 大致是這樣。  
> 那就，開始吧。

.

.

.

.

.

.

——你知道...人與人之間「正常的」感情是什麼嗎？

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

——戀愛的事情，我想我到三十歲的時候會說的。

從小，Shinya就不曾成功理解過戀愛的意義是什麼，至少，他不懂熱得要命兩個人抱在一起怎麼會舒服，而且，舌頭伸到另外一個人的嘴巴裡，口水不臭嗎？

父母聽到他這麼說總會笑成一團，說，「那只是你現在這樣覺得，等你真的戀愛了就知道了。」朋友則會用微妙而複雜的目光看著他，拍拍他的肩膀，說出：「晉也，憑實力單身啊。」或者「晉也，你還是個處男吧。」這樣莫名其妙的話。

無論如何，Shinya始終堅持自己的觀點：戀愛這種東西，被社會評價的太高了，就像他認為完全沒有去學校的必要和意義一樣。

他仔細思考過也規劃過，自己的人生裡只要有音樂和狗狗，然後定期和父母聯絡確認安好，他就可以過得非常自在開心。

他的人生規劃裡，不需要除了自己以外，其他的人類存在。

只要能夠撇開煩擾複雜的人際關係，幸福是件多容易的事。

x

——說起來，第一次遇到Dieさん的時候，我還幫他說話了呢，不知道為什麼我對他印象挺好的，覺得沒有其他人講的那麼壞，但那完全是錯覺。Dieさん壞透了。

為了達成想要做的事情，心中的目標，有些討厭的事情、無聊的事情還是非做不可，道理Shinya還是懂的。

所以他投身了自己最不擅長的人際糾葛之中，在不同的樂團之間周旋、努力融入，曾經被自己的團員剔除，也曾經第一次合作就大吵一架，就是堅持用那時還非常不成熟的電子作業完成後製音軌，也再也不肯現場合作，仔細一想，他的音樂之路，也是曲折而精彩來著。

錯誤與嘗試，錯誤與嘗試——遇上了京，這個人在台上和誰都不一樣，Shinya相信了自己的直覺，對方說不定能帶領自己前往獨自去不了的、嚮往的所在，所以果斷的加入了dir en grey的前身。

錯誤與嘗試，錯誤與嘗試——從只會吱噠吱噠單調的打開始，變得靈巧，變得繁複，速度還要更快更快，心目中最理想的鼓手是什麼模樣呢？並不是只追求速度吧？於是，又停下來，轉換方向，重新建構起風格。

錯誤與嘗試，錯誤與嘗試——京帶來了一隻完全不能理解的紅髮怪物。

這個。他好像、稍微、有點不知道該怎麼處理。

x

——Shinya太認真了，不要對隨便開得小玩笑生氣好嘛。

「不是，你這個人怎麼這樣啊，愛生氣就算了，聲音還小到像氣音一樣聽不到，你說什麼——？我——聽——不見。」

Shinya啞口無言，怎麼會有人厚臉皮、沒禮貌成這樣！  
自己做了什麼沒有半點自覺嗎？今天是全員集合的日子，明明使用租借錄音室的時間很緊湊很重要，Die卻還有閒情逸致的攢著Toshiya一起把自己當作空氣人，Shinya呢？Shinya呢？什麼——我聽不到！這樣，不管Shinya怎麼說不要鬧了，跳上跳下在他眼前揮手，拉扯他的衣角，都還是繼續惡搞，不理會自己。

怎麼會有這麼幼稚的人？？真的比自己大了三、四歲嗎？可不可以不加さん？這個人完全不值得尊重......Shinya第一次對誰有了如此憤怒的想法。

再這樣下去，Shinya大概一整天都只能當空氣人了。他不得不停下來思考，先將鼓啊節奏的事情，總是佔據腦子的事情全都撥開來丟到一邊，想著要怎麼處理眼下的狀況。

……沒有經驗。沒有參考資料。

最後，他搖搖頭，乾脆閉上嘴，沈默的抱胸，轉身就要坐回鼓座前面。

結果偏偏這時候，Die又看得到Shinya了，他一把抓住Shinya的手臂，就這麼隨心所欲的往回扯——Shinya不習慣別人隨便碰自己，逐漸長大之後，就連父母都很少這麼做了，於是他一個用力要把對方甩掉，可是Die比他高比他大...對，最討厭了，偏偏只有體格在這種時候，才有這個年齡該有的樣子——

「哎，我開玩笑的，你不要那麼認真嘛，生氣了嗎？嗯？你生氣了嗎？」

有眼睛的話，看就知道了吧？！

他仰起頭，狠狠瞪著對方，想看看對方那張嘴還有多少厚臉皮狀況外的話好說，還是因為自己生氣了所以不講理的也要生氣了，又要更加變本加厲地欺負自己——

結果Die卻咧開嘴，隨性的笑了笑。

「生氣了就說嘛。有什麼想法就講出來啊，你全都憋在心裡，誰知道？到最後，不是只有自己一個人難過嗎？」

……

Shiny咬了咬下唇，悄悄懸在半空的手原本是要想辦法拍掉Die，卻遲遲沒有辦法做到。

於是，屬於另一個人類的體溫隔著袖子透了進來，Shinya不自在的動了動，Die抓的太緊了，手臂有些疼。


	3. Chapter 3

——Shinya：不說也沒關係吧。而且，要找個合適的時間說很困難的。  
Die：這算什麼！你可以說：『我今天買了電話。』這樣，不就好了嗎？很簡單啊！

「啊，我知道了。你要的是這個吧，給。」

Shinya默默地點頭，Toshiya總是能很快很準確的理解自己的意思，雖然和其他團員一樣有著愛欺負人的缺點，但Shinya不否認和Toshiya相處，總有鬆了口氣的感覺。也因為工作上本來就一起是節奏小分隊，所以不知不覺，好像花了最多時間在一塊兒。

他有時候會想，如果同齡...如果這個人不總是隨著Die起舞欺負自己，他可能會想和對方成為好朋友吧？可惜了。

一旁，Toshiya藉著身高優勢，連腳都不用掂，輕鬆就將架子最高一層的盒子給拿了下來，塞進Shinya的懷裡；Shinya點點頭致意，就要抱著東西去結帳，卻被另一個龐大的身影一腳擋住去路。

「……」Shinya向左，龐然大物也向左。

Shinya向右...說真的，完全沒有必要嘗試了，對吧。與Toshiya相對，這個差不多巨大煩人的傢伙就是來找碴的，Shinya抿嘴，眉毛皺成一團，心不甘情不願地停下腳步，抬頭。

「喂，Toshiya。」

對方卻又不和自己直說有什麼問題，悠閒的呼喚了無關緊要的人，吮著吸管，夏季限定的冰沙滋溜滋溜地，模糊不清，卻一點都不影響他的大嗓門，Shinya瞬間感覺到店裡來自其他顧客的視線，眉頭皺得更緊了。

「幹嘛？」

「不能就這樣算了吧？要是每次都順著他的意，這傢伙啊，遲早哪天真的變成啞巴。」

「別那麼嚴格嘛。」Toshiya輕鬆地笑了笑，單手插在口袋裡，「他已經比以前已經好很多了，對吧？Shinyaくん。」

Die手裡還夾著吸管的包裝，就這麼隨便的揮舞著戳了戳Shinya，「切，總耍些小聰明。要是今天只有我就絕對裝作不知道，看你要在架子前憋多久？說話啊，也就Toshiya這種一個人也可以嘰哩呱啦的傢伙會順著你。」

Shinya閃開對方的手，背景是Toshiya非常敷衍的聲音，「喔，好像確實是這樣——」

才不算什麼小聰明，是常理，如果每件事都要開口，不是很累人嗎？而且為什麼需要說話？很明顯——

「這種事，又沒什麼好說的。我不知道要說什麼。」

Shinya認為這次Die的指責完全沒有道理，他沒好氣地試圖強行突破對方的阻擋，卻被一把抱住絆著腳的轉了半圈。

抬起頭看到的就是Die嘴巴大開的表情，Shinya覺得對方看起來蠢透了。

半晌，Die抓了抓頭髪，無語地說道：「Shinya你是不是有點...基礎常識欠缺，之類的？」

「沒有的事。」

對上懷疑的兩雙目光，他只好勉為其難地再補充一句。

「我很好。」

「...你這樣說，會讓我擔心你對『好』的認知也有偏差喔？」

「……」

Shinya踩了對方一腳，決定自己一點兒沒空跟Die糾結這種一點都不重要的事情，再次嘗試掙脫，「等一下，給我回來——」Die不由分說把他撈回去，體格優勢畢竟不是那麼容易橫越的。

身後Toshiya看熱鬧不嫌事大的笑著拍拍手，而周遭的目光愈來愈扎眼了...但是怎麼說好呢？事到如今Shinya已經完全不意外、也不會不知所措，習慣真是可怕的東西。

他斜視Die，試圖用死魚眼告訴對方自己一點興趣都沒有，可惜對方不是Toshiya，頻道也似乎天生就是跟他不一樣，依舊什麼都沒有接收到。

「來來，我們做個測試，譬如說，今天，Toshiya帶了新的卡帶在車上放，超好聽的，每一首都正中你的喜好——像這種時候，你會說......？」

「這裡是便利商店。我們站在這裡，店員會困擾的。」

「不管。你先回答我再放你去結帳，你現在超想要那捲tape的，然後呢？」Die就這麼堅持上了，Shinya嘆了口氣。 

「記住卡帶匣設計，顏色。可能的分類。」

「然後？」Die轉了轉手腕，示意Shinya繼續，眼神過份地熱切，Shinya避開來，低頭看自己的腳尖。

「我家附近有一家店。找。」

「真的假的，那麼多卡帶你是要找到何年何月，要是找不到呢？？」

「那就算了。」

「算了？？？Toshiya是跟你同個樂團的熟人喔？我說熟人都有些保守了喔？你跟他借啊，問個名字也好，不要捨近求遠嘛。」

Die一拍腦門，發出了誇張的音量，他的反應在Shinya眼中看來實在太過浮誇，因此甚至都有些懷疑，這是不是捉弄自己的新方式。

「Shinya，不行，這太奇怪了，我們再換個問題。」

「不要。我不要，Dieさん放手——」

「你看，現在不是能好好說話嗎？平常就努力保持這個水平怎麼樣，」Die口沫橫飛的語速極快，他抓起Shinya的肩膀一下一下地晃動，「好，練習題，假設你今天被Dieさま的魅力光環迷住了，你發現你們不管興趣愛好全部都很像，現在你想要跟他做朋友，首先你會？」

「才不會有這種事。」

「假設。」

「不。」

「假設。你好好回答，手裡那罐飲料我請你。」

「……」

「說吧說吧。」

「在架空的假的Dieさん身邊，多出現幾次。」Shinya不喜歡Die洋洋得意的表情，於是特別不甘不願的回答，強調了「さん」的讀音。

……

空氣中無限延伸的是，間雜著清脆便利店開門鈴聲，有些古怪的沈默。

Shinya不自在地和Die四目相對，大眼瞪小眼。

「然後？」

「……」

「就這樣？」

Die的眼神戳著Shinya的神經，讓他忽然一陣焦躁。

「...我自己出錢。」什麼回答Die都不滿意，他乾脆通通都不想了，轉身就要走，卻直直撞上站在後方的Toshiya，「啊，抱歉，這個我也好奇。」Toshiya抓了抓後腦，微笑的表情一點兒歉意都沒有。

Shinya瞪大雙眼，關鍵時刻背叛自己——差點忘了，Toshiya在這種地方、簡直比Die還討厭！他急的踩腳，推了對方一把，「隨便。不交這個朋友也沒關係。還有其他人。」

「喂喂喂，怎麼可以隨便啊。」

Die從後方提溜住他的領子，將他往回拽，雙臂交疊著架著他的脖子，把Shinya困住了。

「再多人也不會一模一樣啊，錯過了就沒有了喔？那什麼不服氣的臉，不然你說說看，全世界哪裡看過這麼帥這麼優秀的Dieさま？沒有？沒有吧？錯過了以後會很可惜很後悔喔？腦筋不要這麼硬，什麼都可以說啊！搭話啊！爭氣一點！」

「例如？」Shinya繼續不死心地掙扎，頭也不回。

「多得是，隨便啊！」Die敲著指節，還真一項一項地數，「卡帶不錯耶，很好聽，我喜歡，這是哪個樂團？可不可以借我？你喜歡xxx類型的音樂嗎？還有沒有其他推薦的？要不要跟我一起去逛那家專賣店？也順便指給我看是哪個卡帶吧？噢這個很好吃，你要不要來點？——架子太高了搆不到，Dieさま，請問您可以高抬貴手幫我一下嗎？」

『這樣話題就會自然的進行了，很簡單對吧？不用想太多嘛，やもちゃん。』

最後一句話，壓低成了耳語。感覺到脖子後方搔癢的呼吸一路向上，Shinya全身僵硬在原地，濕熱的氣息一路向上，到了耳根的位置，預期之外的觸感甚至短暫蒙蔽了他的聽覺，像是獵物被盯上的本能，Shinya呼吸不自覺得變淺，加快。

「喔喔...訓練有方耶，Dieくん。簡潔易懂…」Toshiya故作感動的按著胸口，又緊接著雙手舉高啪啪啪地鼓掌，「其實你憋著想好好教育他很久了，對吧？」

「答對了，不吐不快。」Die配合的笑著攤開雙手，「謝謝謝謝」這麼說著，小小的鞠了個躬，「這傢伙總不能一直這樣自我封閉吧？很令人在意啊。」

...不簡單。

Shinya喘息著，這才反應過來Die說了如何不可理喻的話。

才不簡潔易懂。完全不明白，如果只要開口就有用，那為什麼自己這麼做的時候，總有人當作耳邊風呢？例如眼前這個得意忘形的傢伙。

Shinya憋著一口氣，慢吞吞的蹭起腳步，「那Dieさん，幫我出錢吧。說好了。」

「當然——不行啦，出完我還買煙呢？騙你好玩的，當真啦？」Die哈哈大笑，「やもちゃん、やもちゃん，你還太嫩了。知道嗎？人是會說謊的。就算不說謊，也會有食言的時候，所以更要好好學說話，別被人耍的團團轉，現在懂了嗎？」

Die搖頭拍了拍他的肩膀，毫無耍人的自覺和羞恥心，和Toshiya嘻嘻哈哈地一前一後往櫃檯走去。

Shinya在原地動也不動的停頓了會兒。

然忽然快步向前——他一拳重重打在Die的手臂上。

「好痛！好好我知道錯了，你收斂一下力氣啊，嗷嗷給我住手Shinya你個混帳——」Die被逼的逃竄到檯前，Shinya五指成爪，掐起手臂的肉擰轉，討厭的傢伙，討厭透了——Die忍不住大聲飆了句粗話，引來店員一陣側目，結帳的時候，氛圍特別微妙了起來。

Die抓抓後頸，難得有些尷尬。

扳回一城，Shinya這才稍稍解氣。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開篇如果覺得熟悉的話，對的。

——如果成員們是兄弟，年齡排序會是？  
京 / 薰 / Die / Toshiya：  
薰 > Die > 京 > Toshiya > Shinya  
.  
.  
.  
Shinya：  
薰 > Toshiya > 京 > Shinya > Die

Die就是個幼稚鬼。  
相處不久的時候，Shinya就已經暗自在心裡確定，更不用提現在。

Die的年紀大概是世界上唯一一個每一年隨著時間下降的吧？他想，精神年齡真的太低了，就像是個需要人總是留心看著顧著一眼的弟弟——真的，總是在惡作劇什麼的，貪吃什麼的，想要被稱讚是努力的原動力什麼的，不就是小孩子嗎？

如果只是那樣就算了，反正他心胸寬大，大不了包容一下對方，至今Shinya也忠實地這麼做著，可是...最近有些事情令他非常在意。

說是在意，不如說煩擾，和困惑。

而如果真的自詡比對方成熟，像兄長一樣，他就不能放任這些糾纏著的煩惱繼續發生。

Shinya向來是個行動力強的人，如果沒有什麼「現在不做」的理由，那就該當下解決，於是他從椅子上起身，「啪」地一腳卡在左側門框上，雙手抱胸，擋住了Die的去路。

「...廁所的功能，是人體用來排泄的，不是Dieさん想做的無論什麼事情。」

Die的臉色瞬間變得很差，全身肌肉都繃緊了，防備的瞪著Shinya，Shinya冷靜地看回去，雖然說攤牌什麼的、對峙什麼的，這種事情不算多擅長，但錯的事情就是錯的，討厭的事情就是討厭。他不會讓步。

一秒，兩秒，三秒。Shinya可以感覺到時間的流逝，他不讓步——就算Die就這樣，在Shinya面前，爆炸了，也絕不。

「他們不肯看我、聽我！他們聽不到我的音樂！演奏得再好又有什麼用？為什麼啊？音樂不該是聽覺的事情嗎？最重要的難道不是我這雙手能創造出的靈魂？只要瘦下來、只有瘦下來了—— 」

瘦下來瘦下來瘦下來，我要瘦，Die像是壞掉了一樣，揪著頭髮一直神經質的重複，Shinya收緊手臂，Die的蠻力他見識多了，說實話他有點害怕，但是......

「所以不吃？」所有力氣都拿來抑制住逃跑的本能，聲音於是變得小小的，是Die說過大家會聽不到、要他矯正的氣音，對了，Die都可以對自己指手畫腳那麼多次，那麼這次，輪到自己......

也不為過吧。

「看什麼？有什麼好看的？走開！不要阻止我你跟我不一樣！每天吃一桶冰淇淋都不會胖的人有什麼資格在這裡對我說教，你什麼都不懂，你怎麼會懂？！」

真是狡猾，Shinya從以前就深深體會過，Die是多麽油嘴滑舌會偷換概念的人，所以，絕對不能跟他糾纏，繞啊繞啊繞的，像自己這種笨嘴拙舌的人，就會輕易被他給繞進去。

於是Shinya堅定地搖搖頭，抿緊嘴唇，抬起下巴挺直後背，一心只想要讓自己看起來巨大一些，氣勢上，不要被大吼大叫不講理的怪物壓過去。

「是呢。我確實不懂呢。但是這有什麼關係嗎？ 人不可以不吃東西，Dieさん是人，所以要吃東西。不然會死。」

是你要我說話的。那我就說。

——Die心理一定是個小孩子，才不能明白這麼簡單的道理。Shinya吸了口氣，所以，他不生氣，也不會跟對方計較。

不生氣不生氣，廁所裡傳來乾嘔的聲音的時候，他也只會對不知道該怎麼做的自己有一點點沮喪，不生氣不生氣不生氣，Die整個人都被抽乾一樣，紅髮的怪物快要變成蒼白的怪物了，那樣子，Shinya都錯覺Die縮水了，不只內心，連身體都變得比Shinya還小似的，好虛弱，就好像真的是個小孩子，被責備了就會哭出來，所以...所以，他真的生氣不起來。

不可以這樣下去了，就算繼續的話，Die就可以換到他最最想要的讚美也一樣。

「不自己吃那就換我來。只有這兩種選擇。說實話...你可以想像二十多歲被餵食的樣子嗎？很困難，對不對？其實我也不能想像，尤其餵的還是個總是欺負人的紅髮怪物...但我不會放棄的。嗯，不會放棄，」再瘦下去，那個欺負自己的、總是打轉著讓自己困擾的怪物，就要消失了吧。

不知道怎麼的，Shinya討厭那樣，想到就討厭。

「就算你自暴自棄了我也不會放棄，不管是一次十次一百次，所以...所以，那個，認命吧？——Dieさん自己來......還是你其實希望...我來？」

Die看著他，一句話都不說，跟過去、跟平常的樣子完全不一樣，Shinya不喜歡這樣，說過多少次了，最不喜歡了，除了直直的看進那雙黝黑的要把人吸進去的眼睛，卻一點辦法也沒有。

Shinya突然意識到，dir en grey的成員之所以會在這兒，都是有道理的。

……叫做Die的紅色生物裡面，有著誰也碰觸不到、漆黑又濃稠的東西，誰都碰觸不到...就算自己再怎麼努力組織話語，也無可奈何。

「請你吃下去，不然我就會一直坐在這裡。」Shinya覺得不甘心，不甘心的胸口發悶，所以他過度用力的踩著腳步，跺著跺啊的，直到Die最近最短的距離，用力拉開椅子。

跟不上的節拍就多練習幾次，膩了原本的規律就重新排列直到滿意為止，只要努力，Shinya從不相信自己做不到。

……雖然，面對Die，想做到的究竟是什麼，他現在還說不清楚。  
但是他決定跟對方槓上了，這次，必須順著自己的意來才可以。

他一把抓起飯盒邊的一次性湯匙，暴力撕扯開包裝，挖了一大口白飯，就往Die臉上湊。

「啊？」

Die眼睛睜得好大，凹陷憔悴的臉孔更讓那雙眼睛看來滑稽的要掉出來似的，Shinya梗著脖子，面無表情的看著對方。

Die忽然死命搖頭，臉色漲紅了起來，一片緋紅從脖子耳根快速蔓延擴散，「不不不，不用了，這樣、Shinya，我們這樣太奇怪...了......」

「嗯。對吧。所以吃，快吃。」

他將一隻腳墊在身下，更往前湊逼近對方，Die退到無路可退，後背抵著牆，不知道還以為Shinya拿著什麼武器呢。

「Dieさん，啊。嘴巴，啊。」

他已經想好了，如果認真比蠻力的話，雖然身高體格贏不了，他的爆發力絕對不會輸，腦內甚至已經開始盤算起要如何掰開對方的嘴巴，Die卻混亂的一下張嘴含住了湯匙，而且，明明是自己這麼做的，卻還一副不可置信的表情，好像Shinya才是那個把食物塞進去的壞人，不知道在想什麼。

也在那個瞬間，Shinya看見Die的臉色明顯一變，他立刻伸出雙手摀住了對方的嘴，有些乾燥脫皮的嘴唇撓的他的掌心刺刺癢癢的，衝勁甚至得讓Die往後撞到後腦，但Shinya毫無鬆手的意願。

「也請不要做出去廁所吐掉這樣的事情，很傷食道的。啊...還會傷喉嚨。」

為了以防萬一。畢竟Die是個，話不說到每個詞每個字都定義清晰，就什麼都不明白的人。

——「總覺...得不吵吵鬧鬧，就不是Dieさん了。嗯...這樣想，嗓子還是必要比較好。少了點什麼，不規律的事情，不喜歡呢。所以請快點好起來吧。吃飯。」

Shinya慢吞吞的說道，眨了眨眼，滿意地看著對方被自己破紀錄的長句子震驚住，反射地吞掉口中食物——唯一的缺點，嗯...Die果然像個莽莽撞撞的小孩子，才這一小口飯，竟然就差點兒就給噎著，好遜啊。

Shinya笑了笑，趁著Die一臉呆傻的震驚模樣，又成功將一湯匙塞了進去。

真是太驚險了，比みゆ這樣的小狗狗還令人費心呀，Die應該好好檢討才是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開篇如果覺得熟悉的話，對的。  
> 夢幻島歡迎您（笑）
> 
> 這次換Shinya來說故事。兩個人看到的世界，會有什麼樣的不同呢？  
> 結局...又會是如何？


	5. Chapter 5

——留了四年，雖然也不想，但髮質壞了，拍完MV的那時候，拜託造型師直接幫我減了，...其實隨便剪就可以了，但不知道為什麼薰和Die也在，好像還...很、開心。

大概因為真身身份是怪物不是人的緣故，名為Die的存在無法用常理衡斷——可以像之前那樣把自己搞得消沉，又可以像今天一樣，明明身體還殘留著之前脆弱傷害的痕跡，表現卻像個沒事人似的，脾氣更像無法預測的狂風，來也快去也快，在Shinya看來，簡直莫名其妙。

此刻，攝影棚的休息空間裡，Shinya了無生氣的撐著下巴，一口一口乾乾地啃著仙貝，還沒輪到自己的部分，於是他正坐在休息室裡，待命中。

就在剛才，導演喊了休息的時候，Die就這麼興高采烈的從不知道哪裡蹦出來，手裡揮舞著兩塊仙貝，不由分說的叫自己吃啊吃的吧，Shinya都已經伸手，點頭道謝了，對方又莫名其妙地突然反悔收回一塊，兩口嘎吧地在Shinya面前吞掉了，然後...然後不知道發生什麼事，就成了現在的情景，Die坐在一邊緊迫盯人，簡直就像是野外紀錄片裡，草叢中眼發綠光的老虎。

這到底是怎樣的世界...Shinya無言地想，腦中一陣光閃過，他緩緩低頭。

——該不會吃完之後，Die會宣布其實剛才掉在地上「不小心」踩了幾腳，之類的。

該不會。

眼睛向左移動，再左一點點。

呃。糟糕，Die還在看。

......這個仙貝真的沒問題吧？

最近，Shinya發現自己的處境更加艱困了，Die捉弄自己的次數簡直坐著火箭暴升，果然是衝撞對方的時候，惹毛了怪物的逆鱗，吧。他後知後覺的想道，是不是自找麻煩了呢？

而更為淒慘的是，Shinya發現自己沒辦法做任何修正，因為Die...Die，還是這樣多話又討人厭的樣子，比起發白的虛弱的模樣好多了；以前，學生時代的朋友總說弟弟妹妹是又煩又沒辦法真心擺脫的存在，Shinya是獨子所以不能理解，但現在好像終於有點懂了，雖然好像又不太一樣，無論如何，結果...還是只能容忍了呢。

唉。

雖然有些自我懷疑，但不得不說，面對這樣生動坐不住的Die，Shinya承認——其實心裡也有一點點小雀躍，就像是見到了短暫分別的熟人的心情，一定是因為這樣，早先Die嚷嚷著也要留下來看Shinya剪頭髮的時候，他才會一不小心鬆懈了沒有拒絕。

——而現在，他開始懷疑自己的腦子是不是出了什麼問題。

真的！Die萬一啪擦一下子把自己的腦袋上剪禿個洞洞，然後再說『哎呀我不小心的哈哈』，怎麼辦？那個不能忍，自己會忍不住爆起，拿出打鼓的力量殺掉對方的——Shinya愈思考，就愈是認真的困擾了起來，用眼角餘光瞥著身旁的罪魁禍首。

...現在後悔還來不來得及，Toshiya也好京也好...可不可以換個誰......

x

——Die：為什麼剪頭髮？  
粉絲：因為失戀嗎？  
薰：被甩了嗎？

Shinya：被那個紅頭髮的甩了！

鏡子髒髒的。  
這是Shinya首先意識到的事，鏡子髒髒的，污漬剛好擋在Die眼睛高度的位置，有點阻礙自己偷看的角度。

第二個注意到的是，Die今天，果然好奇怪。

他還在提防對方突然發難，開始今天一輪的「捉弄Shinya」遊戲，可是Die卻好像突然變成了另一個人，總之不是Shinya認得的任何樣子——過度熱忱的和造型師攀談著，一個接著一個問了好多的問題，剪刀要從什麼角度下去才對得齊，剪瀏海的時候，碎髮會不會掉到眼睛裡——好像真的要替Shinya好好剪頭髮似的。

才不會被騙。Shinya默默地想，才不會被騙呢，一定又是Die新的把戲，不可以掉以輕心，已經被耍了那麼多次，再上當的人是小狗。

啊，小狗好像挺吸引人的，那還是換個說法好了，上當的人是冷冰冰又噁心的蛇。

Shinya暗自點點頭，突然被一雙溫熱的手從後方捧住臉頰，不由分說地掰動，於是他一下子定住了，肩膀繃緊，看、果然——

「忍一下，不要亂動。」Die將Shinya的臉擺正之後，卻什麼也沒做，就這麼鬆手了，Shinya茫然的抬眼，對方卻已經轉身，視線交錯，倒是意外對上了站在鏡子旁，像個監工大爺的薰。

薰歪歪斜斜地站著，重心倚靠著一隻腳，雙手抱胸，閒散的旁觀，顯然不打算插手，對上視線，薰咂吧嘴，挑眉，有些等得不耐煩的樣子。

⋯⋯什麼啊。又不是要看你。Shinya皺眉，忽然覺得對方的視線很多餘——

又赫然回神。這樣的想法，非常失禮的。不可以。

是Die的錯。是Die讓自己心浮氣躁，光應付一個人就令他的腦袋快要忙不過來的緣故。

趁著Die轉身過去拿器具沒看到，這次找對了方向，Shinya偷偷瞄了眼鏡子倒映的位置，又匆匆移開視線。

「來了喔。」

對這句像危機預告般的話語，Shinya全身上下下意識就繃緊了——「放鬆，要剪一段時間，你這樣待會絕對會痠痛，我跟你保證，明天演出就完蛋了。」

Die「碰碰」地拍了拍他的肩膀，將肩膀不自覺提起的高度壓回去。

第一刀就貼在心夜臉頰側的位置。

冰涼的觸感令他渾身縮了一下，Shinya不曾和任何人說過，他的耳朵很敏感——其實不只是耳朵，全身上下都不喜歡被碰觸的原因，就是因為一點點的刺激，就會令他感到不自在。

心中警報作響，正大感到不妙，鏡像反射，黑色的眼瞳果不其然閃過敏銳的精光，剪刀移開到了下個位置，手指卻有意無意的補上了原本的所在之處，絕對是故意的——Die絕對捕捉到了他的肢體訊息，擦過耳尖、耳垂，勾了一下，吉他手短短的指甲尖端，輕輕探進耳蝸邊緣試探，一掃而過，又像是什麼都沒發生過般，若無其事的鬆手。

從頭頂到腳尖，細細的電流直竄流向下，Shinya克制不住地縮起腳趾。

反射就朝著鏡中投射一眼，Shinya防備的在兜下抱緊自己的雙臂，他咬牙等著Die大肆宣揚嚷嚷自己的新發現，對方卻似笑非笑，什麼都沒說，聳聳肩。

Die重新專注的看回手下正一刀一刀剪去的碎髮，不時回應著造型師在旁熱心的指示。

Shinya不死心，試圖捕捉一點邪惡意圖的蛛絲馬跡，對方細心流暢的動作似乎有著詭異的吸引力，他的目光和思考都一點一點兒的被捕捉，分崩離析地渙散，流失了重點。

最後一刀，終結在Die耍帥似的抬起刀鋒——「呼」地吹了口氣，造型師和他擊掌，兩人有默契的笑了起來。

「好啦，剪完了，你自己看看怎麼樣吧——」肩膀又被碰碰地拍了兩下，Shinya眨眼。

......什麼都沒發生。

……？

Shinya覺得腦袋好像還困在某個異次元的空間，怎麼會什麼事都沒發生呢？他困惑的看著Die解開簡易遮擋的圍兜，困惑的看著對方將布料甩了甩，更困惑的看著對方在自己的身邊蹲了下來。

惡作劇的常規流程，呢？

Shinya眨了眨眼，鏡子中，有兩個人的腦袋貼得很近很近，就像是平時為了拍立得刻意擺出的姿勢一樣，視線相觸。撐大眼睛，抬高眉毛，滑稽的眨了眨眼，Die得意的表情，真的好近好近。

Shinya盯著鏡子，像是要用目光將玻璃給穿出洞來，他的大腦還不明白這是怎麼回事，直到Die推了旋轉椅一把，他直接面對了滿眼的紅，輕鬆的笑容。

Die的雙手就這麼「啪」地一聲，隨便的拍到他的膝蓋上，停留的時間其實非常短暫，卻也足夠漫長，在離開時，留下了空空落落、驟降的溫度。  
Shinya還沒做出反應，骨骼寬闊的大手逐漸逼近，他就這麼眼睜睜看著，自己一側的頭髮被撥了開來，又往另一邊去，不急不緩，手和左右側角度之間，手背短暫擋住他的視線——Die的手粗糙著凹凸不均勻的繭，是...音樂家的手。

跟自己的，很像。

一下，兩下，右側的髮絲，反覆被撥弄、調整，直到所有碎髮都紮到了耳後。

「喔？還挺可愛的嘛。」Die說道，眉眼彎彎，由下往上眼中彷彿透著溫和的光芒，怎麼回事——再次重現亮光，Shinya才忽然想起，要呼吸——這樣的Die一點都不像Die。

看就看，可愛就可愛，為什麼又要亂摸頭髮？為什麼擅自動手動腳。

Shinya不確定的抓緊自己手臂。

所以說了，說多少次都不嫌多——他完全不懂這個人，明明可以像這樣好好說話，為什麼平常要是那麼討厭的樣子，Die到底對Shinya的存在有什麼意見，非要做些挑戰底線，讓他不知所措的事情？明明可以這麼溫柔的，明明可以......為什麼就只對自己壞心眼，為什麼就只有Shinya要被捉弄？

Die卻沒能夠憑空感應出他腦中的疑問，就只是笑著，興奮地拍膝站起來。

「我的技術真好！厲害吧？哈哈哈我真是天才！」 

⋯⋯

想要，收回前言。  
Shinya別開臉，不想看討人厭的傢伙，也不想面對會錯意的自己。

好好說話什麼的，溫柔什麼的，果然是假的。  
自戀狂、自大狂，果然難得的好意只會對自體自身發生吧？簡直像是希臘神話裡的水仙那爾西斯一樣，都是幻影。

「怎麼回事，這種⋯⋯這種氛圍，空氣⋯⋯」一旁突兀地傳來低沉的聲音，差點都忘了薰的存在，Shinya肩膀被嚇的一跳——薰徒手抓了抓空氣，又用指頭摳弄下巴，「我有股...非常閃亮、非常多餘，變身200瓦電燈泡的錯覺.....」

聞言，Die作勢踹了一腳。

「就叫你不要留下來湊熱鬧嘛，白痴。」

「啊？你叫誰白痴？」

兩個人打鬧著就開始漸進式激烈地鬥嘴，造型師笑著緩和了幾句，轉身便開始收拾起工具器材，Shinya就這麼忽然被遺忘似的，被晾在一邊。

Shinya很安靜地坐著。  
打鬧成一團，混亂龐大的動靜熱鬧的填滿了整個空間，沒有人理會Shinya。

他沈默的看著鏡子裡的倒影，再低頭看看的手，沈默的咽了咽，「Dieさん剪頭髮的時候，我也要動刀。」

他說——再次抬頭，鏡中之人的雙眼，有著自己看了都要為之驚訝的光芒，可是也毫無意外的，沒有人聽到Shinya的話。

……Shinya回想起，Die每次總愛抱怨，自己不夠大聲。

於是這次，不死心，他試圖讓胸腔的位置更使勁些，同時卻也因此注意到了，胸口流竄著特殊的節奏，一下一下敲擊，像在打鼓。怎麼回事？

不管怎麼樣，他挺直背脊。

「我以後也要幫Dieさん剪頭髮。預定好了。」

不遠處的兩人非常一致地瞬間動作停滯，Die單腳還懸在空中，手握著薰打鬧著揮過去的拳頭，驚訝地往回看。

成功了？其實還挺容易的嘛。Shinya得意的勾了勾嘴角——

「才不要。我要留長到過腰，你們每個都剪頭髮了只剩我，我要堅持住！」

Die瞬間回絕。

於是，Shinya嘴角一繃，原本有著0.1毫米變化的臉，重新變得毫無表情。

「やもちゃん…你被拒絕了喔——」薰「喔」了一聲，涼涼地補充，「心碎了？」

「沒有。」不要就不要，拉倒。

Shinya重重的靠回椅子上，轉頭，重新看回鏡子裡的自己，不得不承認，確實剪的挺不錯，有一大半也是造型師的功勞，不是Die。

……

他才沒有生氣，也一點都沒有不開心。


	6. Chapter 6

——「我們分別與裸女做對手戲時，Shinya動作做得好快，好像趕收工似的，還拼命忍住笑，很奇怪的樣子。」

雖然說跟音樂相關的指示，Shinya都會盡力做到，但是......  
這次導演的要求，有點棘手。  
應該說，如果只是這麼做是沒什麼問題的，就算NG了，大不了重新來過就好了，可是團員自主在周圍圍成一圈，這就有點......

Shinya閉上眼睛，吐出一口氣。

他沒有經驗。

實話實說，雖然這種事情他始終覺得怎樣都無所謂，但是Shinya就是有種直覺，一定不能暴露，如果被發現了——如果被抓到了「把柄」，接下來好幾天說不定好幾個禮拜，一定又會因為誰的緣故，生活變得非常非常困擾。

課本上說過，是生物本能。這樣，他的腦海中有模糊的概念，但確切要怎麼做，現在能參考的資料，果然就只有在此之前團員們x4遍的演釋了吧。

Shinya對自己打氣，然後和導演點點頭。

加油。

...薰的話，是抓住腳的，可是自己得到的指示不太一樣，所以這個沒有太大的用處，或許可以學他直直的瞪著鏡頭？Toshiya用嘴巴去咬，去咬啊...可是，Shinya心裡有些困擾的低頭看了看女演員暴露出來畫著傷口的皮膚——會吃到特殊化妝的塗料吧？他不喜歡，那還是折衷貼上去好了，好。應該沒問題的。京...京抱著對方露出豐富的表情，太困難了，做不到，否決。

剩下就是——

Die裝作一路舔上去的樣子，由下往上看，眼睛眨都不眨。怎麼做到的呢？不過...那個人也能露出這麼認真的表情啊。Shinya想到，忽然覺得有些不習慣，反正Die永遠都一副壞笑的眼睛變形的樣子看著自己，實在不能想像。

反正，眼睛要很認真很正經的樣子。

......如果Die捉弄自己的時候，是那樣的...

「……。」

旁邊爆發一陣拍手和笑聲，而導演也在同時喊了卡，Shinya茫然的抬頭。

「Shinya！你笑什麼笑啊？那是什麼臉？？」

「你的身體是用樹枝做的嗎？僵硬成那樣會折斷喔？」

京指著自己，生動的在原地跳來跳去的，並不高的身材讓他一下子像個興奮吃太多糖的小孩似的，就連平時總擺出嚴肅的表情的薰，都拍著大腿笑彎了腰。

沒有笑。

才沒有笑......

我笑了嗎？Shinya偏著腦袋，卻回想不出個所以然。

眼角偏移幾度，就一點點而已，他發誓自己絕對不是有意的，紅頭髮什麼的本來就比較搶眼，只是掃視的時候順便看到，Die雙手叉腰，搖頭一臉「Shinya你還太年輕」的欠揍模樣。

Shinya咬了咬嘴唇，吃到特效妝的口紅又呸呸地吐出來。

什麼呀。那個人。

有經驗，很了不起嗎？

——不想輸。也還沒有失敗。還沒呢。

反正不想要被嘲笑就對了，要笑也輪不到那個人。憑著突然衝上心頭的一股氣，他和導演比了比手勢，點點頭面對一旁工作人員幾句話重新囑咐，重新開始——

Shinya抱住女演員，緊緊的、然後按耐著不確定感，撫弄而過對方凹凸有致的身形輪廓，抓著對方的手，引領向上。 

如果是自己，如果是在這樣那樣的場景下...應該會想要這麼做，感受到溫度，然後...從後方，對，後面的話，臉就不會被盯著看清，還有...還有......

有了。

在懷中人的脖子上，Shinya作勢，印下一個深深的、深深的吻。

「卡！」

低頭重重喘了幾口氣回復狀態，Shinya回神，飛快地揚起下巴，長長的瀏海甩到一側，朝著四人組們的方向驕傲的看了過去，刻意有些挑釁的。

比起只是眼睛比較認真一點的傢伙，自己也沒那麼差的，對吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剪頭髮是予感，拍裸戲應該是Raison Detre，時間線混亂的開始（


	7. Chapter 7

奇幻的一天，奇幻的海邊。

回過神來，『為什麼我會在這裡呢。』 的那種日子，到底怎麼回事呢。

Shinya雙手撐著下巴，看著波光粼粼的海面，腳趾試探地戳了戳發燙的沙子，又刺地趕忙收了回來。

說著為了拍攝取材，需要團員拆分小組做點企劃，Die拽著Shinya舉手，提議去海邊，莫名其妙就通過了，莫名其妙就收拾了行李，莫名其妙被塞上車，然後，碰，一片陽光絢爛的海。

Shinya此刻正坐在沙灘上，懷疑人生。

實在有些太燙了，半晌，他才不甘願地起身，妥協向前挪動一點，冰涼的海水瞬間淹過腳丫，可是這下子，濕噠噠細細碎碎的沙子也通通卡到了指縫間。

他默默地低頭看了眼，甩甩腳，又一波海潮撲來，只好重新再來一次，再來一次......「噗沙」一聲，他雙腳戳回沙水打轉地泡沫裡頭，乾脆地放棄了。

明明不喜歡毒辣的陽光，也不喜歡沙子一點一點扎在腳底板的觸感，更不喜歡人擠人、小孩尖叫亂跑的人工渡假勝地。

那，所以說，他現在在做什麼？

「Shinya！」

他眨了眨眼，反應有些遲緩地轉頭，實在太熱了，汗水隨著動作沿著額角滑落。

「很熱吧？來。來來你一個精緻小公主造型的，曬成黑炭回去我一定被經紀人罵死，趕快。」Die不由分說的拽著Shinya的手腕往回走，另一手夾著浴毯、拖著非常巨大的七彩傘柄，一下子吸引了Shinya的注意力。

「我在那邊租到的，意外的便宜耶。」Die隨手一指，Shinya根本還來不及看清什麼，又放了下來。

「沙」地一聲，Die雙手將遮陽傘立直了戳進沙地裡，風風火火的鋪開毯子，舒服地喟嘆著四仰八岔的倒坐了下去，拍了拍身邊的位置，叫Shinya也過來。

Shinya慢吞吞地蹭過去，又被一把直接拉坐下來，更過份地是，明明剛才看來兩個人綽綽有餘的位置，Die偏要故意似地往自己這兒擠，四肢攤開霸佔更多空間。

「你要下去游嗎？那邊有賣泳衣。」

「不用了。」

「我也不想，啊，不過我有帶泳褲就是了。」Die忽然從身後拽出什麼，往臉上一戴。

「……」把泳鏡戴得像太陽眼鏡耍帥的人，Shinya承認這輩子是第一次遇到。哎，他剛一瞬間還以為對方要把泳褲戴在頭上呢，那樣的話，要是被粉絲看見，絕對會濾鏡破碎的吧。

「哈哈哈有沒有驚喜？有沒有嚇到？」

「稍微、太驚喜了點。」Shinya舉起手，食指和大拇指捏了「一點點點點」的大小。

Die仰頭豪邁地笑了笑，一把重新拽下泳鏡，「那好，代表成功了啊。很熱嗎？辛苦你啦。等會拍攝完我們就可以散會了，」他湊近些，Shinya正好能看到那雙眼睛裡平時總壞笑著的光芒，一閃一閃，「帶你去吃好吃的。」

「請客？」

「那不行，」Die聳聳肩，一如既往的吝嗇...又直白，忽然用食指戳了下Shinya的額頭，「不過看在你今天沒鬧少爺脾氣的份上，這麼乖，可以請你吃兩球冰淇淋，那邊我剛剛經過，看起來好像還不錯？」

「其實是你自己想吃吧。」

「答對了！」Die毫無羞恥地承認，摟著Shinya的肩膀亂晃。

Shinya腦子裡已經可以預見，對方搶食自己的甜筒的畫面，又或者「我出的錢、讓我吃一口，一口就好」，然後嘎吧不講理的直接咬掉大半球冰。

...為什麼這些畫面這麼生動呢。

啊，肯定是因為通通發生過吧。Shinya渙散地回想到，比如那次...還有那次...還有......

「在想什麼？」Die問到，Shinya下意識轉頭，卻發現不知道何時，兩人的距離好近好近，這樣一側身過來，直直就面對了Die的臉，平時因為身高差，無法到達的距離。

他一下子停滯了呼吸。

Die不欺負人的時候，Shinya有時候會發現自己習慣了就這樣看著對方。

怎麼也不會膩，然後一不小心，就會失去了時間。

稜角輪廓分明的臉龐，立體的五官，Shinya忽然有一股衝動想伸手戳戳看——畢竟，心黑的不得了的人，怎麼會有這樣端正的長相呢？如果不親手摸摸看，就好像不能夠確認真偽，不能夠安心。

「在想......」

「在想？」

Die竟然還沒有催促捉弄自己。Shinya恍惚又回到了剪頭髮那時，冰冰涼涼的刀背無法預測或輕觸臉頰、頸部的何處，因此內心一下又一下不確定地提起。

這是陽光，還是海灘的魔力？

「Dieさん、頭髮……」

「我的頭髮？」笑著挑了挑眉，臭美似地撩起一綹從耳際遺漏的鮮豔髮絲，「怎樣？好看嗎？我剛去整理的，新的造型師我個人覺得挺不錯，帥嗎？喜歡的話可以推薦你。」

「不喜歡。」Shinya脫口而出，對方話都還沒說完呢。

Die啊了一聲，「也不要那麼快拒絕嘛，而且少來，你根本看呆了對吧，你看你看。」

「我是在想，如果等下拍攝要下水，會不會掉色。新弄的、就不好了。」

Die這才忽然驚覺似的，大叫著糟糕，很快又搖搖頭，「不會吧，我們又不是海灘陽光風格的偶像男團，等下拍照大概率不用下水的，你也別擔心太多，大不了我待會兒跟工作人員溝通一下。」

Die緊繃不過三秒，就又回到了悠悠哉哉的狀態，一手撐在後方著身體向後仰，另一手撩起領口扇啊扇的，嘴上抱怨著「好熱好熱」，偏了偏腦袋，「Shinya你還好吧？穿這樣，不脫嗎？」

Shinya默默搖頭，對方擠得太近的身體，分明才是目前最要緊的熱源才對，不過，他卻沒有多說什麼。

Die總是像這樣做著心血來潮、毫無規劃的做事情，然後理所當然地將身旁的人捲入，實在太衝擊了，一下子來不及反應，就算反應了也沒辦法合乎情理的拒絕，因為......

Shinya漫無目的思考著，用指尖戳了戳沙子，畫出個點點一線的笑臉，又勾勒了一隻像みゆ的小狗。

「什麼啊？」

Die不請自來，湊熱鬧地靠近，「喔——」了一聲，直接伸手將Shinya畫好的臉抹掉。

Shinya錯愕的來不及震驚來不及抗議，對方卻已經飛速重新畫了個扭曲線條的鬼臉，轉頭看了看Shinya，壞笑著又在鬼臉龐畫了個小小的細細的火柴人。

「這是你。」

雖然總是會猶豫，但他很少拒絕，因為......

「這個，是我。」Die又畫了一個特別巨大的火柴人，比剛才那只敷衍的可憐的小人大上五倍有——因為......

大的火柴人，就在鬼臉與小火柴人之間，一副桃太郎擊退餓鬼似的，手中拿著簡陋的疑似是劍的形狀，然後——長長的拉出來一條線，Shinya歪頭，這是另一隻手嗎？是的話，簡直就像護著身後的小小人。

「咦，Dieさん不應該是那隻醜醜的鬼才對嗎？」總是欺負自己的是這傢伙吧？

「喂，沒禮貌！」

Die不客氣地直接用黏沙子的手指捏了Shinya的臉頰。

「呼咿...哈哈，好蠢的臉。」

「……」

看，Die又笑了。只要對方像那樣的衝著自己笑，他就......

——難以狠下心來拒絕。

是因為Die期待的、興沖沖的眼神總是過於自信，好像要進行的是世界上最完美的計畫，所以，不忍心破壞對方那樣的好心情吧？

最後總是莫名其妙的被捲入其實心裡並沒有那麼確定，不知道到底該說喜歡還是不喜歡的事態裡。

還真是麻煩呢。

Shinya想，和對方比起來，自己果然很善良的。嗯嗯。

Shinya卻也發現，自己好久沒有感覺到無聊了，好像只要跟著Die一起，就永遠不會缺少刺激，像現在這樣，心情好。他偷偷瞄了眼又開始塗塗改改沙畫的Die，這次畫了下流的作圖與文字，真是幼稚——心情好，所以，Shinya想，或許可以再承認一個秘密。

總是捉弄人的Die令人困擾，但，或許還是有符合剛才那隻大火柴人的形象的時候。

例如今天。

一切都安排妥當，玩耍的、吃的、好多好多想做的活動——拉著不確定的自己前進，抱持著是陽光一樣的好心情，笑容燦爛純粹的彷彿能夠感染目光所及的一切。

雖然之前怎麼也想不通，但如果在約會的女孩子面前Die是這副模樣，Shinya忽然就有點理解，對方為什麼受歡迎。

就一點點。真的。


	8. Chapter 8

——Die：我父母都要工作，所以小學放學的時候家裡一個人都沒有，我都自己回家，自己拿鑰匙開門，自己做功課，然後就在電視機前坐一個下午。

「放假果然還是熱熱鬧鬧出來玩的好啊！」Die暢快地伸了個大大的懶腰，手不安分地繞到了Shinya的肩頭。

又動手動腳了。Shinya暗自想道，不過今天一天的活動實在太累，他連挪動一根手指反抗都懶，所以，終於踏上返程的這時，晃動顛簸的廂型車內，他就這麼放任對方摟著靠著自己，隨著每次轉彎，很不幸地被甩動的慣性和對方巨大的存在，一而再再而三，擠壓個人空間。

「Dieさん沒有團務的時候，都有安排活動嗎？」

Die看著Shinya的表情有點驚訝，卻很快地接下對方難得主動的話頭，「對啊，悶在家裡只和工作兩點一線的話，會發霉吧？不過——」

「我知道やもちゃん 的話，絕對是宅在家的吧？」話鋒一轉，Die笑了笑，窗外逐漸亮起的街燈飛掠，Shinya的注意力被對方唇齒之間灑落透亮的光點，拉扯著一同晃呀晃的、渙散，失焦。

「對。」

「我很了解你吧！有沒有？不過說真的，你在家都做什麼啊？不寂寞嗎？」

「不會。做很一般的事。」

「又來了又來了，很一般是什麼啊やも？一個人也不無趣不難受？怎麼可能，不准說謊，我會讀心喔。」

才不會讀心呢。Shinya搖搖頭，要真會讀，就該知道「一般」的事情指的是什麼才對，他暗暗想道——要讀也是Toshiya，尤其最近編排節奏的時候，快要可以完全捨棄語言交流了——真的、非常非常滿意，要是Die也可以就好了，雖然怎麼想，那都是不可能的事吧。

為了遲鈍的Die，Shinya特別絞盡腦汁地思考，慢吞吞地開口，「真的不會難受。而且不如說...更自在，吧。」

「真的假的？佩服你，」Die睜大眼，豎起大拇指，「我就絕對不行。」

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「休息。照自己的步調，做自己喜歡的事，不好嗎？」

「就是因為喜歡的事，跟別人一起分享、一起做才更有趣啊。奇怪，你是獨生子，應該比我更有感覺才對？」

Shinya再次搖頭，「沒有。如果有兄弟姊妹什麼都要、一起的話，我就沒辦法一個人睡大房間，初中...」他猶豫了一下這段突然冒出來的記憶有沒有說的必要，腦海中卻又一瞬間閃過Die『不要想太多』的話語，於是他聳聳肩，撥弄著自己的指甲，嘗試性地開口，「初中，我家裡，經濟有欠缺過一小段時間，雖然是...暫時的。搬來搬去，也有睡地上的時候，三個人都在同個地方，每天每天每天見到，就已經很難受了，我覺得...好險沒有更多人。我不喜歡。生活品質不好。現在也還是這樣想。」

「嗯...不過我的話，還是會覺得更多人作伴比較安心吧？那種什麼都不太確定的情況，」Die抓了抓腦袋，一雙大長腿因為後座空間的限制而曲坐著，這時踢著前方的椅背勉強的伸了伸，「我小學的時候，我爸媽都要工作，弟弟太小，放祖父母家，後來送托育中心，然後我妹也還沒出生...反正每天回家，就我一個。一個人放學，一個人吃飯，一個人寫功課，一個人看電視。真的，很孤單啊，你懂嗎？那種就算想做點什麼、卻根本連耍脾氣的對象都沒有的感覺。」

「那時候那麼小，卻已經開始會亂想一些鬼啊怪啊什麼的，自己嚇自己怕的要命，但也沒辦法，最後結局就總是僵坐在客廳沙發，哪都不敢去，連上廁所都憋著。那時候我就想，自己一個人什麼的，絕對不能接受。」

「稍微再大一點，有零用錢了，我根本就是直接破門而出，反正我爸媽不在也不知道，晚上在街上晃也沒人管，嘶——晃著晃著，就混band了——」

「——啊...這樣回想起來，我小時候還真的挺膽小。天色暗了就怕，死也不敢回房間。」Shinya注意到Die說話的時候，一直盯著虛空的不知道哪兒，就像是，回憶讓他隨著印象中的那個孩子一起，屏息等待誰趕緊開門啊回家啊那般，一股腦兒地說到了這兒，才停下來倉促地笑了笑，「我說你，也說點什麼吧？我一個人一直講很尷尬啊，趕快——」

Die推了他一把，跟平時不同，不輕不重的有些乏力，「趕快啊，やも，抓緊機會，報仇怎麼樣？笑我也好啊，我也有這麼膽小的時候——機會難得喔？」

Shinya眨了眨眼，緩緩搖頭，雙手抱胸看向前方，「我不是Dieさん，才不做那種事。很幼稚。」

「這樣吐槽我其實也沒有比較成熟啊，やも。」

Shinya轉頭，心裡頭第一次對誰，有股衝動，在完全沒有必要的場合之下，強烈地想開口說些什麼。

嘴巴半開，緊接著卻又不確定的抿了起來。

想說話，想要抹去對方絕對不是笑容的笑容——雖然真的真的，完全沒有必要。在交雜紛亂的思緒之中，Shinya隱約回想起上次，上次主動開口的例外，好像也是因為這個人。

但是那次有正當的原因。比起絕食，這樣閒散漫無目的對話，真的一點兒緊急性都沒有，想法卻洶湧的如同白日裡看了一整天的海潮，混亂的席捲而來，他卻卻始終沒有辦法順利的將它們捕捉，化成語言，無形的念頭徒勞的從指尖，舌尖，溜走。

最後，他艱難的吞嚥了口口水，默默地「嗯」了一聲。

Die笑了笑，目光有些疏離，就只是沈默。

該怎麼辦呢；Die如果不說話，Shinya心想自己一點能耐都沒有，只暗自拳緊了安置在膝蓋上的雙手，試圖透過眼角餘光，偷看對方的神情。

......如果說，自己其實有注意到的，「現象」本身。會不會被當作是馬後砲、事後諸葛？

Shinya真的真的，有觀察到規律，只是過去的他不知道，也不在乎「動機」。他只會想對方的舉動，讓自己如何的難以適應、如何的喘不過氣。

或許Die說得對。

自己是個任性的人，真的有著少爺脾氣也說不定，只看得到自己的事，自己的感受，或許......

Die……

「那，現在呢？」

「嗯？」

「……」你還怕嗎？這樣的晚上，如果今天沒有跟自己一起，一個人處於這樣的一個夜晚。

Shinya不知道自己，這樣的話語合不合適。猶豫之間，一隻大手卻「碰」地落在他的頭頂，曬了一天太陽，本來就有些狼狽的頭髮，更加散亂的揉成一團。

「喂喂，你那是什麼臉？全都皺縮成一團了喔？看起來老十歲。」

「……」

「喔？又不說了，Shinya，你知道我多想把你的腦袋掰開來，看看裡面有什麼嗎？」

「那樣，會上社會新聞的。真的。我看很多推理小說。判刑的話...如果判刑入獄的話，最少要——」Shinya試圖說的慢一些，再慢一些，再加入一些瑣碎的、其實沒有太大意義的字，只為了讓話語聽來更豐富，更符合...或許，Die的期望，多一些。

「......不是。等等，小說什麼的怎樣都好吧，這時候你又可以流利的回答了嗎？？」

Shinya點點頭。

他看了好多好多的推理小說，所以，Shinya認真的想著，自己有經驗的，可以。

推理，演繹，總結。

而從前困擾著自己的「動機」，Die行為背後的「答案」，或許一直都在眼前。

Dieさん，Die總是笑著，總是捉弄自己、透過各種手段逗樂取樂身邊的人，總是用吵鬧巨大的音量蓋過一切——就好像耗盡力氣，也死命地要填補所有安靜的空間。

那是因為......

原來看起來天不怕地不怕的Die他，害怕寂寞啊。

原來是這樣。

「那樣也沒關係的，Dieさん——」

「突然的，你說什麼跟什麼？」

Shinya搖搖頭，「沒有關係喔。Dieさん今天，不是自己一個。有我。平常也有樂團的大家。」

Die的表情空白了一瞬，然後。

「你說什麼胡話啊。太肉麻了，やも都不やも了喔？」明明是嫌棄的口吻，嗓音為什麼那麽溫柔呢。是錯覺...又是錯覺了、嗎？

「本來就不是やも，那是Dieさん擅自以為的，我是Shinya。」

「是是，還順便是ねむねむ博士對吧？」

一點又一點——Shinya看著燦爛的不像話的光彩，攀爬，沿著眼角、唇線向上，柔和了凌厲的深邃的輪廓，直至盛放——簡直就像是、錯誤地在夜間盛放的向日葵。

那是Shinya從沒見過的笑容。他感覺到Die攬著自己的手又捉緊了些，近了些，耳際的低語，帶著溫熱的濕氣。

「既然你都這麼說了，ねむねむ博士——多陪陪我吧。以後也請多指教了，嗯？」

Shinya咬了咬下唇。

Die是個好狡猾的人啊。

明明什麼都要自己絞盡腦汁編織成文字，還不一定能理解，Die明明是這副模樣，為什麼卻總還是能死死的抓準了Shinya的軟肋？

像這樣難得示弱撒嬌的Die，就算不擅長與人相處，Shinya又怎麼可能拒絕呢。

真的是，太狡猾了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> 字太多了修不完，明後天見(*´-`)」


	9. Chapter 9

——喜歡的女生類型？  
Toshiya：透明感。存在感。強勢有想法。眼睛好看。

發生了不得了的事情。  
太過突然，Shinya的腦袋現在是冒著雪花的螢幕那般，破碎、空白、混亂。  
一片空白。

上一秒， Toshiya還在吵吵鬧鬧的抗議著Shinya和Die的海邊行，明明都是拍照為什麼你們可以出去玩？咦這麼好為什麼這麼好——我也要！下次我也要一起。什麼嘛，為什麼是你們兩個，不先說一聲，約我也可以啊。

下一秒？

下一秒。

下一秒，Toshiya就透紅著臉，告白了。

……？

咦......應該...沒有聽錯什麼、吧？Shinya眨了眨眼，第一反應就是迅速地搖頭，在腦袋找回文字之前，趕緊而乾脆地拒絕。

但是...為什麼？思考悄悄地溜了回來，重新運轉時，他發現腦袋裡冒出了好多的問號。

不止。

甚至還有......更多，從沒注意過的，一直在那裡的東西。

Shinya承認，自己不常思考感情的事，可是十幾年下來的積累，即使每次只有數秒鐘的零碎念頭也好，也足夠了，足夠讓他在腦中產生概念般穩固的原則。

他想過，如果哪天愛上誰，跟性別應該沒有太大的關係。

他想過，跟長相、身材也沒有關係。

個性靈魂......倒是沒有思考到那麼深，他就只是簡單的、莫名地確信，當「那個人」站在自己面前，自己自然而然就會知道，「就是他了」。

Toshiya，不是那個人嗎?

明明他們總是一起。

一起創造的節奏很有趣，不用絞盡腦汁把想法轉換成文字，也不用擔心速度不夠快，話題和時機咻咻咻地就過去了，放鬆，或者說，放腦，專注做真正重要的事情就好。

沒有活動的時候，只有對方會跟自己勤快地進練習室。Toshiya能夠理解「音樂」之於Shinya的重要性。

Toshiya是...可以不假思索說著無關緊要的事情的對象，例如電腦的牌子，例如今天的天氣，例如器材壞了去哪兒修理。

「對不起。我不喜歡你。」

但是，他還是這麼說出口了，嘴巴先於腦子，身體先於行動，自然而然地。

為什麼？

「呃啊。這麼直白...也是，畢竟是Shinya呢。」Toshiya苦笑著說道。

Shinya吸了一口氣......如果這是正確的答案，那麼......

「對。所以，你不要喜歡我了。」

——『正確的人』，是誰？

「還有這樣命令人的啊? 啊啊...別露出那種眼神，我知道我知道啦。真是的...可惡，先喜歡上的人就輸了，誰叫我喜歡你呢?Shinya，拿你沒辦法呢。輸的一塌糊塗，可惡。」

Shinya往上看，雙眼像玻璃一樣剔透、毫無波瀾，他靜靜地打量Toshiya。

即使是Toshiya，此刻，也一定看不出來吧？他的腦內像碰上了行星風暴般洶湧而混亂成一團，想法原則規律念頭全都打散了、一切定律，飛快地顛覆、傾倒、破壞、重建。

因為對方突如其來，打破平衡的告白，自己......

Shinya抱著雙膝，從坐著的姿態堅持地梗直了脖子，用力搖搖頭，「不是輸贏。」

「嗯?」

「Toshiyaさん的情感，不是輸贏。這樣否認，不好。」shinya脫口而出，卻不是自己平時的原則理念，也不知道想說服誰——說的到底是誰呢？如果說這世界上的人類之中，他能夠選擇，迫切地想要理解誰——「所以不要喜歡我了，你也不要，再這樣講自己了。」

如果此時眼前的對象，是...就好——不甘心，為什麼？此時無法克制的想法，又代表什麼？

Toshiya眨了眨眼，Shinya不知道他是否感覺到了自己的情緒。他只知道、也只看著對方依然笑著露出了小小一角的虎牙，表情靦腆的抓了抓頭髮，嘆了口氣，「了解啦。」 他說，嗓音有些過於溫柔了——「Shinya不用操心我的事，之後也不準逃約好的練習喔。...我，等會大吃幾桶冰淇淋就會從失戀中走出來了，哼哼，而且再說我這麼帥，絕對、很快就被哪個暗戀我的傢伙追走了——說來說去，反正都是Shinya你的損失！」

Toshiya忽然吸溜作響地吻了吻手心，朝著Shinya拋出個誇張的飛吻，咖啡色的短髮雀躍活潑地隨之跳動，Shinya難得地笑了笑，點點頭，「嗯，是這樣。」

「說不定下次你看到我就左擁右抱兩個溫柔的姊姊，為我爭風吃醋什麼的。」

「那樣子，就有點過了呢。你說的是左右各一桶冰淇淋吧。」

——兩人對看一眼，Shinya在對方震驚的目光中，無辜的歪了歪腦袋。然後......

「什麼？Shinya你嘴好毒！」

爆笑成一團。

不論是他還是Toshiya都有些過了，整個人都要笑彎了過去，Shinya笑起來依舊壓抑而無聲，卻快要喘不過氣，簡直像是演出過後，腎上腺素還未褪去的狀態，腳步有些虛浮，胸口卻一點一點逐漸踏實、漲滿。

他看著Toshiya忍不住般，揮空一拳，大叫了聲。

「啊，可惡！就差那麼一點嗎？為什麼不是我！說，我對你不好嗎？誰告訴你駕照啊CD啊特賣啊各種消息的？誰幫你翻譯外星人語給經紀人？誰陪你半夜靈感來了跑進練習室？我對你好不好？」

「如果是相對性，比較級的話——」

「啊啊你要說這種話不如不說！安慰我一下不行嗎？騙我也好啊，這種時候還給我認真回答，你真的是、不可思議的孩子耶。」仍然殘留著大笑的餘韻，Toshiya肩膀一顫一顫的，他難以置信地搖頭，伸手抹了抹眼角濕潤的笑意，「我明明在你們之中最受女生歡迎了...搞什麼啊？」

「……問你？」

「看，就是這樣，你總是這樣......」Toshiya鬆了口氣背靠牆，音量忽然低了下去，「...即使這樣，Shinya也還是會是特別的吧。」

Shinya沈默了一下。

「……就算你這麼說。我也...」

Toshiya舉起手制止他的話。

「太、特、別、了。告白了還被教訓一頓該怎麼做什麼的，這樣的人，哪裡找得到第二個？不如說，絕對不要有第二個！不了，謝謝，碰上你一個外星人就夠了。」

Shinya被對方的氣勢一震，睜大了眼。

「我啊，絕對會交到超正超溫柔個性超好的女朋友的。」

「嗯，Toshiyaくん的話，絕對沒問題——因為，你也是這樣的人。」

「『這樣的人』......卻不是Shinya的類型呢。心情好複雜。」

雖然沒有明確指出什麼，但這句話出口的時候，Shinya就知道Toshiya依舊理解了自己。

如果能夠繼續一無所知，或許對誰都比較輕鬆。

但既然看見了，就不可能再裝作不知道， 他不是那樣的人，或許......甚至比對方還擁有更加旺盛、執著的行動力。 

「祝福我吧。」Shinya突然說。

Toshiya看神經病一樣的目光瞪了他一眼，「才不要！你是魔鬼嗎？」

「魔鬼也行，這樣又多個、不該喜歡我的理由。我很壞的。趕快忘記。」心裡頭的那個人，也壞透了。即使如此。

「說了半天你只會這句話吧？行了，怕你了——」

——仍然是此刻，他最希望了解，腦海中浮現的對象。光是這麼想，心裡頭就湧現了不可思議、強烈的情緒。

腦子飛速的運作了起來，Shinya想，自己現在，只需要一點時間，思考好計畫，該怎麼做。


	10. Chapter 10

——你的生存之道？  
Shinya：下定決心，貫徹實行。

意識到了。

雖然「雙向」的可能性趨近於零，但既然下定了決心，對Shinya來說，任何事情都無法阻礙他的行動。

問題、結果、障礙通通不重要，重點是自己想做什麼，該怎麼做。

——那麼首先。

在他的計畫之下，相處的時間變多了。

說不上是自己主動堅持緊跟對方當小尾巴的緣故，還是Die真的邀請自己一起做些什麼的次數增加了，Shinya分不清，就乾脆地將這當作他努力的成果，一個良性循環的好現象。

還有什麼呢？  
對了，想要更加了解對方的事。只要喜歡，他就想要完整的全部，好比小時候搜集玩具公仔的習慣，想要收藏，想要全盤了解Die的一切。

所以，只要安排到與Die一起接受採訪，他都沒有異議，舉雙手贊成。

而附帶的，最開心的事情是，訪談或者拍攝取材結束之後，Die有時候會和自己一起去吃午餐，雖然對方總是擅作主張幫自己加點亂點，食物上桌的時候，明明交代好不要有青菜的，結果卻總是事與願違，他很困擾的，尤其是面對之前想都沒想過，絕對不會吃的食物組合，在Die的威逼利誘誘哄拐騙之下，他最後總是迷迷糊糊的吃了下去...當然，有些嘗過一口就呸呸吐掉，而有些...意外的，還不錯？

Shinya想了想，自己之所以能夠容忍，能夠一而再再而三不學乖的跟Die一起吃飯，絕對是因為比起討厭奇怪的味道，討厭沒碰過的食物，還是Die燦爛的笑容，摸摸自己的頭的那雙手，更加吸引人的關係。

『看吧？我說的沒錯吧？好吃對不對？ 蔬菜很健康啊，還有，來新的店本來就該多嘗試新食物，不然多浪費，不要那麼死板嘛。』Die撐著下巴，好像很喜歡就這樣看著自己吃飯，一臉開心的樣子。

話是這麼說，可是Dieさん自己也不吃魚不是嗎。之前還不肯吃飯。Dieさん、好沒有、說服力哦。

而只要這樣稍微反駁對方，就會獲得Die的胡亂揉捏攻擊。

——這種感覺...其實挺好的。

所以偶爾，真的只是偶爾，Shinya會故意這麼說，這麼做。

回想起來，他還是覺得自己沒有說錯；想跟誰好好來往，那就在對方身邊打轉，多轉多徘徊幾圈，遲早會注意到的，Shinya樂觀而滿意想。

——對了，順便還可以驅散喝酒時想來偷偷搭訕的敵人，說真的，他不懂那種不直接問本人，要來跟同行者攀談的行為背後是什麼道理，但不明白也就不明白，重點是，這樣的舉動太好了，正中他的下懷。

『咦？我不知道。』『Dieさん？Dieさん已經回去了喔。』 趁著對方上廁所的時候 一本正經的這麼說，Shinya有自覺，也挺得意——只要擺著一張臉，誰都不會懷疑自己在說謊。

稍微使點心眼，他多想讓Die看看啊——這才是自己真正的小聰明呢。

每次看著有些失望遠去的曼妙背影，都像是在審視努力的「成果」一點一點生效，真好。

Shinya發現自己總在發呆的時候，不自覺期待了起來，就這樣一步一步前進，前方會有著什麼呢？像這樣...快速的接觸著、學習著、嘗試嶄新的事物，被Die拉拽著踏入陌生的環境，他的心裡有不安、有精神上時時處於備戰狀態的疲勞、可是在那之上，更多更多的是興奮，然後......

此刻，分不清是胸口的感情，還是酒精氣泡的效果。

瘋狂拉近。失去距離。

他覺得自己也快要變成飛來飛去在風中高飛的泡泡，什麼都加速旋轉，一刻不停歇的令人發暈，人工霓虹的光彩，迷幻絢爛的從門後溢散而入，舞廳的重低音，一下一下一下與耳畔興奮鼓動的血流，重疊成再也分不清的多重節奏，這一瞬間，Shinya想，轟隆隆作響的根本不是drop的低音，而是自己的心臟也說不定。

Die的嘴唇。

和那頭紅髮一樣，豔麗，奪目。

稍微有些脫皮，刺激著搔刮著磨嘴，但最開始的粗糙很快又被唾液給濕潤了，發燙柔軟成一片。

酒精，所以，趁人之危。  
Die。那傢伙，意識不清了吧？  
就像泡泡一樣，輕飄飄的、七彩的、美好的。如果不是對自己的酒量和記憶有絕對的信心，Shinya都要懷疑一切隨時會「啵」一聲破裂，隨風四散清醒，成為留戀的虛假的美夢。

終於分離的時候太過短暫，卻又漫長的像是安穩的永恆，Die仰頭傻笑了起來，站都站不穩，雙手卻牢牢的箝著Shinya的雙臂生疼。

「你醉了。」Shinya聳聳肩，陳述了第一個迸出腦袋，能夠組合起的字串，也就在這一刻，他忽然明白了一件事。

他啊，果然和之前想的一樣，不喜歡別人的口水的味道。

可是。

親吻的時候，原來一切的一切都會被口中刺激的觸感、對方的香氣，那些，全都給蓋過，完全無暇思考沒機會注意呢。

只有在分開的時後嚐到了，一絲粘膩的不耐，既然這樣——

就用更多、更深的吻，來彌補吧？

他迫不及待的向前，輕鬆的就將喝醉發燙的Die推到了牆邊，「碰」地一聲，Die身後搖搖欲墜的紙箱子上，成卷的海報因為這番衝擊刷啦啦滾落，為了誘惑眼神一下子清明起來的Die，他伸手，捧起對方的臉頰，仔細的端視，一點一點的施加力道，指尖滿足的接觸、陷入對方的溫熱之中。

他看著Die露出呆愣愣的表情，有些傻，也有些...可愛。

「你醉了。」思維不小心從口中溜走，Shinya重述了一遍，他很驚訝這次，對方竟然捕捉到了自己氣音細微的話語。

「是，但那又怎樣？」他感覺到了，一點都不隱諱，發燙的溫度，包裹住了自己，Die揚起下巴，雙手不安分的移動到了Shinya的腰際。

Shinya心想，還不壞。

他喜歡這樣的感覺。

「我覺得，很好。」

於是他點點頭，作為自己的、也作為Die的獎勵——再次親吻了對方。

——終於開竅了啊，晉也。如果回到高中，那幾張稍微眼熟、總是打趣自己的臉，會這麼說吧。

說真的，其實怎樣都無所謂，這樣微不足道的念頭，很快就像空中飛舞的泡泡，被激烈的勁風給吹散無蹤。

徹底的擺脫理性之前，Shinya最後想的是，他喜歡Die的嘴唇、Die的手、全部曾經觸碰的沒能接觸的地方，他想要，對方的一切。想要給對方，自己的一切。


	11. Chapter 11

性。

沿著彼此時而緊密時而分離的肌膚，作為起始。

發硬到疼痛，Shinya泛紅著臉，有些害羞的扯著寬大的袖子遮住下半臉，不對稱、剛被Die草率捲起的另一隻袖子之下，則拽住上衣下擺，試圖掩飾自己昂揚興奮的心情，柔軟的布料對於那處來說依然太過刺激了些，接觸到的瞬間，就透出了濕潤，深色的水跡擴散，Shinya呻吟著抖動了幾下。

平時說話時完全聽不出來，笑起來的Die卻有股少年氣，而此時，捧著Shinya的臉龐，骨感寬闊的大手卻又是那麼的成熟穩固，就好像單單這麼觸碰著、探索著、就能將Shinya的一切慾望、渴求、思慕，全都攢在掌心。

「啊...啊、啊...！」對於自己來說過於寬大的上衣，浸透了屬於對方令人安心的氣息，而不安份鑽入那之下拉扯推弄的力道，卻令他的心臟狂亂地跳動。

——性愛。 

還不夠， Die伸了進去，還要到更深、更高的地方才行，腦子卻已經沒有餘裕組織任何的語言、任何多餘的文字，作為急切的訊號，Shinya只有試圖用身體，迎上，迎上對方的節奏，緊密、緊密堆疊的是分不清彼此的喘息，指甲陷入了對方的背部，唾液飢渴的分泌、沾染著粘膩的呻吟溢漏而出。

——愛。

Shinya一直都認為自己是完整的。

沒有缺失的另一半，沒有空虛待填滿的疼痛或者期待，沒有失落的一角，名為Die的存在卻不請自來，擅自點燃了鮮紅的熱烈的火光，在Shinya的身體、心裏、自行燒穿了洞口騰出了空間，這樣還不夠，他惡劣的毫無悔意的笑著，直接住了進去，張揚的宣示主權。

「啊...」喉結上下滾動，Die閉著眼，陷入了剎那觸及雲端的餘韻，即使滿身汗水，也無法澆熄刺眼的紅，周身環繞著永不止息、灼燒的熱度，在Shinya淚水氤氳的視線中搖曳著、搖曳著，像是來自未知深處的業火。

放任這樣下去、會被燒傷嗎？

他不知道。

除此之外什麼也無法思考，只想擁抱著、永恆地沈浸在，在原本自己平淡的微小的世界裡，從不知其存在溫暖。

——愛情。

這是他想要的。他覺得，幸福。飽脹心胸的是，幸福。  
這是他現在唯一想要的，熱愛的、沈迷的、追逐的、令人不知所措。  
如果這是這樣，那麼被燒傷也沒關係，Shinya想。

床上、床下、並沒有太大的不同。

「自己推出來。」Die總喜歡這樣惡劣的捉弄自己，然後在一旁事不關己、壞笑的看好戲。

Die將手墊在Shinya的身下，表皮有些粗糙的骨節處有意無意抵著敏感的位置，Shinya垂著視線，雙腿還在微微地顫抖，他的身體雖然纖細、但是從不脆弱，只有對方能夠將自己折騰到這副模樣，他縱容著也享受著對方將自己變成這樣，知道自己短暫的示弱，能夠換來平日裡難得細膩的溫柔。

屬於Die的標記，沿著內側滴滴答答地流了下來，粘膩的觸感令Shinya忍不住輕吟的一聲，深吸一口氣，與那看似純潔的白相反，全是濃厚的淫靡的氣味；Die喜歡叫他自己弄出來，然後滿是佔有慾地，將液體胡亂抹遍他的大腿根。

——情趣？

Die低嘆，將腦袋枕在Shinya的胸口，Shinya仍然找不回任何語言，找不回或許總有一天該嘗試說說的柔軟的情話，此刻，他任由情感和想法飛散，打轉，並不刻意去捕捉，也並不需要。

平靜。鼓動的心臟，卻在反對側。

從零開始，從不安不太確定得混沌狀態開始。  
新的東西。新的刺激。一切都是嶄新的。  
世界——變開闊了。  
……當然，指的並不只是床上的世界。

「嘿喲。」一把將Shinya抱起來，Die的聲音有些可愛，Shinya想著，嘴角淺淺的染上了笑意，他用臉頰蹭了蹭Die的肩頸，汗水濕透了，但是他並不介意。

雙臂放鬆地勾著對方的脖子，踢著腳丫，像是回到了毫無防備、最為稚嫩的年紀，Die的味道，令他感到安心。

「Shinya，想睡啦？」Die拍了拍他的背，真的就像是在哄孩子般，Shinya沒有力氣抗議，迷迷糊糊地點頭。

「那就先睡吧。」

軟軟的觸感壓在臉頰上，「啾」地一聲，而當那樣小小一點，令人留戀的溫度離開時，Shinya迷茫而焦急的掙扎了一下，「不要怕，我在這裡呀，不然是誰抱著你，嗯？」緊跟而來的笑聲，重新令他放鬆了下來——「真是的，Shinya今年五歲。」

像是和煦的午後，輕緩的海潮，那樣的聲音，讓Shinya忍不住想要靠近，想要撒嬌，是他最喜歡的Die，只對自己溫柔的Die。他閉上眼睛，任由睡意和對方的氣息環繞，即使意識開始遠去也無所謂，因為Shinya知道，再次醒來的時候，他會全身乾淨舒適地換上睡衣、裹在溫暖的毯子裡，就在Die的身邊。

……或許，運氣好的話，會在Die的臂彎裡。

那樣的話，五歲就五歲吧。  
五歲、十五歲、三十五歲、五十五歲......  
反正，不管是哪個Shinya，都想待在Die的身邊。

x

——十七歲的時候，憧憬著什麼樣的未來呢？  
Shinya：成為樂團的一員。好像就像現在這樣吧。

噠噠、噠噠噠、噠噠噠噠。

「喂，我醒了哦？」

午後的陽光透過室內的百葉窗簾溫柔地溢散，簾子早已老舊壞損，東缺西凹地，房內的人卻一點兒都不介意，或者說，早已習慣地無暇注意，Shinya趴在Die的身上，耳機插在最新款的隨身聽上，腦袋晃呀晃地，嘴巴無聲跟著音樂開闔，豎起兩根食指，當作鼓棒滴滴答答輕敲在Die肌肉精實的胸膛。

Shinya無辜的歪了歪腦袋。

Die嘆了口氣，毫無預兆地，雙手飛快一伸，按住Shinya的後腦往下壓，親了一口。

「在聽什麼？」Die伸了伸懶腰，一手細心的扶著Shinya的腰，避免他被擠下沙發。

Shinya想了想，摘下耳機，替Die戴上，他摸索著沙發旁的茶几，將隨身聽撈了過來，用眼神詢問對方。

「音量剛好，不用調。」Die比了個ok的手勢，Shinya點點頭，滿足地偷偷抿嘴笑。

這些日子以來，偶爾不用說話，Die也可以稍微了解自己了。

——或者說，妥協？他最近發現有時候Die有時候竟然是故意裝作不知道，就要逼著自己說話，真是太惡劣了，遇到這種狀況，Shinya學會偷踢對方一腳。

「啊啊，剛才聽到結尾一點的那首，結構還挺有趣。」Die緩緩地眨眼，小睡之前，茶几上啤酒罐留下的水跡依然清晰著，清涼的氣息卻化作他的眼中微醺的晃動的光彩，「但是，很多人做過類似的東西吧？如果和弦走向更複雜一些，是不是會更...更特殊呢？也不是說一定要不同，就是......」

Die嘆了口氣，分不清是欣賞，又或者是Shinya不確定自己聽得懂的情緒，Shinya向旁邊一翻，擠在沙發椅背和Die之間。

他悄悄看著隨身聽上頭的數字跳動，耐心等待Die的感想，Shinya分神想著，自己還是很貼心的，今天有乖乖的趴好，沒有壓著對方的手，雖然其實也就差點——好險最後有想到，要不然「偉大的吉他手Die」醒來可是會教訓自己一頓，抓準機會和藉口任意懲罰一通，揉圓搓扁自己，『壓壞了dir en grey沒有上手吉他了！你想被薰殺掉嗎？想嗎？想嗎？』這樣。

「Dieさん把、鼓手捏壞了，也沒有了喔？看來只好，一起退休吧。」要是Shinya這麼說，Die就會笑的很開心的樣子。

Shinya悄悄抬眼偷看。  
眼前的Die，又嘆了口氣。  
...最近Die很喜歡找自己說說未來的事，樂團的事...嗯、這麼說也不完全對，不止是Die，其實，這一陣子大家都喜歡拉著自己說話。

他都仔細聽了，有電腦壞了檔案丟了馬桶卡了這樣的瑣事，也有分手啊創作困境啊前輩相處困擾等等等等，總覺得一個個全都散亂紛雜著各種方向。

除去每一次都不是什麼有趣的主題外，Shinya實在找不到什麼連貫或者共通性，所以...是巧合吧？他想，總之這種時候，保持一貫態度認真點頭，就對了。

不過......

Die困擾的話，他會跟著一起困擾呢。  
Die面無表情的樣子，令他不知道該怎麼做，他會想，想要撫平對方眉心之間的痕跡，想要將Die從煩憂裡解救出來，想要出聲吸引他的注意，不要深陷在腦海中的不知道何處，那些Shinya無法觸碰無法理解的東西。

是什麼在困擾著他呢？  
連帶著，自己也在意了起來，回神時，Shinya總發現自己努力思考著，要怎麼樣才能讓Die放鬆，讓他重新開心起來。

今天該做什麼呢？

對了。

畢竟也是待處理的事項之一，因為最近氛圍有些奇怪所以不知不覺就一直擱置了，那，就趁現在直說也無妨，試試看...吧？可不可以轉移Die的注意力。

而此時，Die似乎終於注意到Shinya緊盯著人的視線，稍微抬起頭，作勢要再一次突襲偷親， Shinya卻眼明手快搶先一步，原本側著臉忽地轉正，俯身咬了咬Die的鼻尖，然後，輕輕的推開對方的耳機。

「啊？還有這招？」

看著Die眼中重新凝聚起集中的光彩，Shinya點點頭，嘴角有著極淺不明顯的笑意。 

「Dieさん、Dieさん。」他戳了戳Die的胸膛。

「嗯？」慵懶拖長的鼻音，讓他想要抱緊對方多親幾口，卻深呼吸口氣忍住了，因為現在，還有更重要的事。

他抬起頭，捧起Die的臉，直直看近那雙深色的美麗的眼中， 「喜歡你。」

他說。腦海中是非常大聲，會嚇到Die的那樣的告白，可是忽然害羞的緣故，真的出口時，卻變得小小聲，Shinya搖搖頭，這樣不夠——

「Dieさん，喜歡。我喜歡你。」

如果現場有第三者的話，會被說是遲得可怕的告白吧？但是沒有辦法，雖然Shinya總覺得隱約忘了什麼，卻還就真的脫線到最近才想起來...好像、似乎、有必要跟對方做確認這回事，「Dieさん也喜歡，Shinya嗎？」

「是Dieくん。」Die卻微笑著先糾正道，像是沒看見Shinya有些急切的目光，慢條斯理地開口，就這麼笑吟吟地看著Shinya。

「…くん，Dieくん就Dieくん。回答？」他拍了拍Die，催促對方趕快呢。

矯正成功，Die這才滿意的點頭，握住Shinya的手腕，帶著他一路沿著腹部的肌肉向上，向上，直到了胸膛，像是擺弄洋娃娃一般，他揉捏著將Shinya的五指攤開來，放平在左胸口的位置。

Shinya睜大眼睛。

怦怦，怦怦，怦怦。

「你說呢？」Die歪頭笑了笑，微醺的雙眼中，是午後慵懶的陽光。 

好像啊。 

那是和Shinya，一模一樣的節奏。

胸口，像是一下子都被填滿了，Shinya不知道要怎麼表現此刻這番情緒，只知道自己激動的找不到話，輕飄飄的好像快要飛上了天，於是，他摟住了Die的脖子，開心的猛親幾下，然後滿足的重新躺了下來，側著腦袋，將耳朵緊貼在Die的胸口。

「啊...Shinya今天這麼可愛，怎麼回事？」

「我一直都、很可愛喔。」

眼看著Shinya一本正經的這麼說，Die噗哧地笑了出來，抽出枕在腦袋下方的手，摸摸Shinya的頭。

「說得也對，畢竟是本大爺的人嘛。」

Shinya敲了白目的Die一下。啪。  
...其實他還是有一點點、想聽Die開口說「喜歡」的，想聽對方說話的立場調換了，真是難得呢。

不過...看在今天Die陪著自己做了好多喜歡的事情的份上，他就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，不多計較了。

想到這裡，Shinya的嘴角就忍不住上揚。  
下午，Die都陪著他待在家沒有出門，一起玩新買的遊戲，然後也看了他收藏的猜謎書——好吧，其實只有他自己一個人專心看題目，Die只負責在一旁搗亂讓自己分心。

「咦？沒有特別的事就待在家？？也太悶了吧，如果是我每天這麼過絕對會死掉， 不行不行，做不到。」

曾經誇張的擺手，一邊戲弄著Shinya一邊大聲這麼說的Die，卻還是出現在了這裡。

為什麼呢？  
會是...會是為了，Shinya的緣故嗎？

如果...如果是那樣的話，他想，自己也可以為了對方更加努力一點，每當Die突然拉著他興沖沖的說要做這個那個、去見這個那個朋友、眼花撩亂新開的店新的遊樂場所，打亂自己的原定計畫的時候，他也可以，稍微努力適應。

只要有音樂和狗狗，自己就能幸福——Shinya曾經無比確信，可是如今好像還要再加上一個Die，才能夠完整了呢。

自己早早就仔細規劃好的藍圖，全都要改寫了吧。Shinya輕哼，跟著耳畔Die有力的穩定的心跳聲一下一下敲敲食指。

改變什麼的呀......

儘管麻煩，儘管有著些微的不安與不確定感，但是只要想到能夠和Die一直一直在一起，那麼——

Shinya深呼吸了口氣。

他會做到的。一定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> Die是怎麼迷上Shinya ~~無法自拔~~ 的呢——希望這章可以稍微窺探一角（笑


	12. Chapter 12

——Die：那時氣氛變得很奇怪，雖然不想這樣，但只要一開口，說出口全都是些不安的、抱怨的話。有次在和薰喝酒的時候，實在忍不住傾吐了這樣的情緒，結果薰很驚訝的跟我說，很意外從我這裡聽到這種喪氣話，他說，「感覺你平時不是這樣的人」。從那之後，我......

奇怪的氛圍升級了。  
意識到的時候已經處在微妙之中，團員們不再各自單向的將自己當作傾吐的樹洞，那些瑣碎的話也不再對Shinya說了，或許也意識到，對情況一點用處都沒有吧。

緊繃的張力近乎神經質的瞄準彼此，沒有互相攻擊，卻只差一點，只差一步，任何刺激，似乎隨時都有些什麼要爆發。

「你那是什麼髮型？」  
「不是說好這邊要修改的嗎？」  
「不對，你彈的是前個版本，我跟京已經修過了B段——」  
「是你沒有說，而且安可的時候晚上台，本來就從來不是我的問題。」

言語會帶來煩惱。  
於是Shinya決定閉上嘴，沈默的看著大家的一來一往。

像是一場無聲的較量，就看誰先將肩膀上壓的喘不過氣的重擔，甩到對方的臉上，如果要避免那樣的最差事態，似乎除了減少接觸之外，別無他法。

那天，Toshiya對著採訪人說，樂團的走向，好像，「能看到底了呢」。

理所當然，那段公司是要求了刪除撤去。  
Toshiya回來之後，被薰攔了下來，獨自在會議室裡談了許久，究竟說了什麼雖然只有當事人兩人知道，可是只要長了眼睛，Shinya想...絕對都看得一清二楚吧？過於有禮的相處，相顧無言的兩人。

Shinya看在眼裡，依然不確定自己在這之中的立場和定位是什麼。並不是沒有想法，樂團是他生命中佔據了龐大存在，甚至化為他的「意義」本身的東西，只是，即使現在的氣氛是如此，他依然無法確實的感受到與其他團員相同的擔憂，或者說，危機。

看到底了...嗎？ 

Shinya不這麼認為。  
薰的曲子還在變化，最近多了好多怪拍子的想法，而Toshiya仍在編織著學習著新的技巧，獨奏還是很有趣，Die做著旋律性高，他喜歡的樂句類型，而京的歌聲不只是「歌」，那是全身全心都融入，於是無時無刻不在變化無法預測的表演。

至於自己呢——Shinya想，最近改換了鼓的配置方式，雖然還在習慣中，但可想而見，一定能漸漸排列出嶄新的有趣的節奏組合。

所以，這樣的摩擦，雖然形式不同，但......

以前薰和Die打成一團的時候，差點出車禍的時候，Toshiya重感冒在後台搖搖欲墜的時候，也發生過不是嗎？

Shinya置身事外似的的想著，在他眼中，過去與現在並無不同，他並不覺得如今眼前，橫亙的是無法跨越的障礙，大家只是需要時間，或者說，一個突破的機會。

而他並不是個善於說謊的人。

所以，對於Die日漸焦躁的表現，他始終沒決定好該做何反應，畢竟，既沒有辦法假裝感同身受，也沒辦法放置不管，於是最終，也只能和其他人不約而同的做了相同的選擇。

保持沈默，是所能給予的最大尊重。

而就在這樣微妙的氛圍下，逐日流轉的時間......

在一次又一次的討論中度過，繁瑣的公文，讓人昏昏欲睡過度冰涼的冷氣，聽著薰和公司方交涉吵架逐漸拔高的嗓音，中間又因為各種因素擱置，回到原點。

然後，就在今天，那個可能的「機會」 ，終於拍板定案。

Dir en grey…不，現在是DIR EN GREY了，往國外邁進。

或許，真的是所謂夢寐以求的轉機？

會是，最終的解決辦法嗎？ 像公司高層說的那樣？

——無論如何，這種事情不親自經過，是完全無法事先知道的吧？

這麼想著，Shinya決定，先不管那麼多。

至少，Die好像很開心，很興奮的樣子。  
那樣對他來說，就是好的跡象。

他默默地在後方注視著步伐輕快、走在前頭的背影，Shinya悄悄地觀察著，邁開了步伐、加快了腳步試圖追上。

而對方像是腦袋後方長了眼睛似的，忽然轉身。

對於這樣的默契，Shinya忍不住報以微笑——Die也露出了大大的笑容，張開雙臂——Shinya飛撲上去，Die豪不客氣地將Shinya抱起來，原地轉啊轉啊地，一圈又一圈。

Shinya就這麼像袋熊的掛在對方的肩頭，Die大笑著，「怕了嗎？やもちゃん，怕不怕？哈哈——飛高高好不好玩？要當我兒子嗎？」

Shinya咬了對方的肩膀一口，「Die爸爸太變態了。不要。」也是這時才忽然意識到，多久不曾看見這樣情緒高昂的Die，又有多麽的想念。

終於停下來的時候，Shinya感覺整個世界都在旋轉，兩個人都暈乎乎的踉蹌了好幾步，他卻還是抱著Die不肯鬆手，而Die微微低頭，將臉埋在他的脖子處，就這麼靜靜的呼吸。

「這下...一定能有所突破...吧，太好了。」

「真是夠了，我受夠停在這裡了。」

隱隱約約好像聽到die喃喃自語，卻片片斷斷的，被走廊上老舊的大型風扇切的破碎分不清，Shinya只聽見......

「一切都會好的。」

那麼，只要這句，也就夠了。

於是他點點頭，有些怯生生而依戀地，依偎在Die的懷中。


	13. Chapter 13

——Die：我每晚都喝。  
Die：就算一直喝酒，也沒有辦法擺脫記憶。

Die想要的，Shinya都願意嘗試去接觸，嘗試去接受。

但是，如果，如果Die伸手向自己所求的是shinya所沒有的、也給不了的東西呢？ 

而如果...如果那是真正能令Die重新笑起來的，重要的事物呢？

如果那是如今唯一能令Die重新振作的、呢？

有什麼在一點一點吞噬對方。憑著他的一己之力，卻什麼也沒辦法改善。

Shinya覺得好像看到了、曾經讓Die拒絕了生存的本能、拒絕了食物的那樣東西，腐爛的冒著泡浮上了表面，完完全全地包覆住，他所熟悉的戀人。

連豔紅都褪去了顏色，漆黑的髮絲散亂油膩著汗水，沾黏在一片狼狽的臉龐上。

Shinya牽著Die，一步、一步、一步，走在後台狹窄的走廊，日光燈管破敗失修的閃爍著，不管亮起或暗去，通通都令人厭煩，只是更加蒼白了人的肌膚罷了，一點用處都沒有。

舞台前台音響震耳欲聾，而更衣室破爛的隔音，傳來別團不插電的練習聲、嘶吼聲，Shinya忽然感受到了壓迫感，彷彿被逼迫的音色扼著了喉管，逐漸窒息。

Shinya完全聽不到Die的聲音，卻分明看見閉著眼睛、眉頭緊皺的他，嘴唇一開一闔的翕動著。

他只好點頭，撥開了對方吃到嘴裡卻毫不自知的髮絲，緊緊牽著Die，引導對方繼續前進，他將Die拉到了牆角，想要確認情況，高大的身影卻像是山巔忽然崩塌似的，朝著他的方向傾倒而來。

他慌忙地伸手去撐，Die卻這麼焦躁胡亂的吻了上來，分明醉得什麼都分不清了，分明連眼前是誰都分不清了...如果今天不是剛好是Shinya......

仰頭抵著Die的唇舌，抱緊了寬大的汗水濕透了的後背，試圖甩開多餘的念頭。

酒精在口中發酵的味道，下了舞台之後髒兮兮的汗臭，在Shinya敏銳而挑剔的五感之下，無限放大。這樣的吻，太過干擾，也因此過於清醒。

兩人份的清醒，都落到了Shinya的身上。

亂七八糟、不像樣的吻。

他…..

他其實......

Shinya閉緊雙眼，強迫自己關閉任何的念頭。

畢竟，思考也沒用的呢，看，Die就是想的、太美好了。

如今只有酒精能夠模糊腦內的、腦外世界的差距。

而過去的自己只能說是太過天真，輕易地信任了對方說著「沒事」的笑容，還有狀似放鬆無所謂的口吻。

直到現在、懷疑著為什麼在這兒為什麼接受著這樣的事情的瞬間，Shinya才終於承認，終於開始反省。

問題還是存在，只是因為更加繁忙的行程而失去了好好解決的時機，衝擊、意識到了不足而從根本撼動，需要重建的東西堆的像山一樣高，想做的事情想嘗試的風格，選擇眼花撩亂令人幾乎要失心瘋，無限的可能終於在眼前鋪展開來，終於能夠看清，他們蛻變了，但是......

以什麼為代價？

看到了無數的岔路，卻無法好好統合起方向，而與此同時也沒有前途暫時依靠的參考，觀眾不再給予最誠實有用的反饋，混雜了隱諱卻叫囂其存在的偏見與歧視，排拒感、本質上的差異性，台上翻滾的音源線一圈又一圈糾纏，只能視而不見一腳踩過繼續表演，作業上的差異性——台下碰撞砸落的音響換來哄堂大笑而不是認真的解決方案，刺眼的問題傾軋而來，原來換了地方，也只是把煩惱替換成別的形式，輕鬆的道路哪兒都沒有。

消磨了耐性 、解決的時間和精神狀態，愈滾的愈來愈多，愈逼愈近，強烈地無法動彈的茫然感，眼睜睜看著直到滿眼滿心全部被佔據了，像是雪盲一樣——但這是他選擇的，所以......

閉上眼，轉開頭，不去看，Shinya用身心迎面而向龐大的令人疼痛的衝擊，違反了本能，只能這樣，只有這樣，才不會讓自己的「本意」阻擋了去路。

而即使是這樣，毫無反應，醉爛成一團的Die，也依然是閃亮的。是真正的搖滾巨星喔，被追逐的，熱愛著，追捧著。國外的粉絲文化，是前所未見的，也是...也是這一團混亂中，唯一慰藉了Die的、好事吧。

所以，Shinya不能因為一己之慾，因為「不喜歡這樣的對方」而自私的摧毀一切。

總是一步一步詳細教會自己在什麼場合該怎麼做的Die，Shinya好想搖醒他，教教我，這種時候，該說什麼，該怎麼辦呀。

別睡了。

別喝了。

每天睜眼閉眼，腦海中打轉的都是這些，這些話他卻不會說，一個也不能說，因為如今的Die只有靠著酒精支撐，靠著來自他人的精力碰撞感官刺激來自他人的讚賞崇拜讚美，才堪堪能夠搖搖欲墜的勉強站起。

私底下的Die，屬於Shinya的Die已經完全崩潰了、消散了，Shinya直覺不能再奪去唯一的、舞台上閃閃發亮的對方。 

因為Shinya知道Die是認真的，正因為清楚對方對於這一切是多麽的用心多麽的在意，手中彈奏的吉他的Die，屬於DIR EN GREY的Die用真心擁抱著這一切，想要全力以付、正色的對待自身的音色，就像自己深深愛著音樂愛著みゆ、ゆゆ一樣的認真。

所以，他不能夠說。他做不到站在對方的反對側，高高在上的指責——酒精、派對、更多更大量的刺激和歡聲，那些，他一點兒都不想認同不想參與，如今卻是唯一能夠讓Die笑起來的存在。

除非他有更好的辦法。  
要是他有更好的辦法。

要是，Die的那些「存在」之中，有Shinya的份。

......到最後，全都是無謂的念想罷了。

眼下，他除了抱緊了、接受了這樣爛醉成泥的Die之外，別無他法。

今天昨天明天多半都會是如此吧？

就算努力，也只是勉強維持了類似Die的形狀的空殼。

當初讓對方拒絕進食的漆黑的情緒再度出現，這次Shinya卻無法穿透，甚至不被允許接觸，被高濃度的酒精或許還摻雜著其他的興奮劑——誰知道呢？無論那是什麼，就這麼冷酷的將Shinya隔絕在外。

短暫的分離之後，口中的觸感黏噠噠的，除此之外，一點感覺都沒有，也沒有溫度。

懷中的Die仰頭喘了幾口氣，就要失去平衡的向後倒，Shinya慌忙試圖將對方扯回，Die的粗魯的推了開，Die掙扎著扶牆踉蹌的踩了幾步，狼狽扭曲的弓折著，俯身嘔吐。

臭酸的味道充滿了原本就不怎麼通風的走道，令人窒息，Shinya壓抑胃部因此反射而起的不適，趕忙向前抓住Die的肩頭，避免對方一頭栽進嘔吐物裡。

……或許，應該有個產品標示之類的。

陪著Die，他總不免也會喝上些，不論是對方主動哄著脅迫的緣故，又或是Shinya自己主動為了融入Die身邊那樣的氛圍，那些看過一次就再也認不得的人，好在他的酒量算挺好。不過，產品標示什麼的，這樣的想法，確實也是醉了吧。

Die這個人要是有使用說明，貼上警告標語，至少能有點心理準備。開始之前，他從沒想過，會變成這樣。

而要是早知道的話......

可怕的聲音逐漸趨緩，停止，Shinya閉上的眼，這才緩緩試探性地又睜開。

他掏了掏口袋，慶幸好在撈出了張皺巴巴的速食店餐巾紙，Shinya自上而下，仔細擦乾淨Die的嘴巴周圍，下顎，沾染到了髒污的雙手，仔仔細細，一點兒都不遺漏。

——到了明天，Die一定也什麼不會改變，甚至連今天陪在身邊的是誰，連心臟擔憂的快要碎裂的Shinya，都不會記得了。什麼也不會記住。

終於清空了肚子裡能夠傾吐的一切，剩下不能消除的重量就繼續沈甸甸的壓在心頭，Die昏昏沈沈地壓在Shinya的肩上，Shinya就這樣，轉身抱著意識不明的Die，吃力撐起對方的重量，將對方癱軟的手臂環過自己的肩膀，半拖半抱，往走廊的另一端蹣跚走去。

燈照再次也數不清第幾次地失靈了，瞳孔縮放著，視野卻依舊來不及沒有適應，眼前瞬間黯淡，Shinya無聲地吐出一口氣，低下頭，什麼也不想，只專注的看著自己的腳尖，一步、一步、一步。

一步、一步、一步。

其實......

不論怎麼踏步，都沒有真正的前進，對吧。恐慌毫無預兆得襲來，Shinya咬緊牙關抓緊了毫無反應的Die——

步伐的節奏、Die難受痛苦的呻吟、腳下骯髒的磁磚，全都相似的、相似的、重複的、重複的令人發慌。

好像啊。

Die曾經說過的惡夢，永遠走不完的樓梯間，永不終結的迴圈，哪兒都去不了，逃不開，直到力竭倒地，也看不見任何的出路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> 三次元忙碌中...先修到這，後天繼續！  
> (￣^￣)ゞ


	14. Chapter 14

——其實一開始沒有那麼喜歡，是因為比較冷門吧。意識到自己是少數、是特別的時候，我......

大大的耳朵，圓滾滾的眼睛，手張開，就像隨時歡迎一個柔軟的擁抱。

Shinya戳了戳大耳猴的填充玩偶，在軟呼呼的布偶向後傾倒前，將它一把撈進懷裡，抱緊。

純粹的、潔淨的香氣，深夜趕著行程的縫隙，在24小時超市長長的貨架裡，特別挑選過的柔軟精是他最喜歡的味道。

只要自己好好的維護、定時清洗，Cheburashka就會以不變的香甜回報自己，這樣的認知令Shinya感到安心，也令他打從心底踏實了下來。

純粹的、簡單的。就像單人遊戲一樣，只要用心投入，就必然會有成果，就算勉強拉大範圍，說起其他的收藏者，誰也依舊比不上自己的認真、熱忱吧？

意識到的時候，大耳朵的形影早已填滿了任何可以塞入一點點東西的空隙，愈來愈多愈來愈多，像是天使， 像是救贖，只要看著，就能撫慰他疲勞到想要倒地就此睡去的精神。

——國內外高強度高密度的行程是同時進行的。

下飛機就進錄音室，上了車就進練習室，隔天就開live。不論是海的這一端還是那一端的工作人員，都曾經對團員們鐵人般瘋狂的體力表示不可思議。

事實上，不論誰都只是普通人罷了，想要榨出更多的精力，那就只有捨棄什麼、交換什麼，像是主機為了省電關閉哪些背景運行程式那樣。

Shinya從過去就一直堅持八到十小時的睡眠，在這種情況下，也不得不妥協。

沒有辦法。想要什麼，就必須要有所覺悟才行，這樣的道理Shinya向來贊同、也身體力行著，所以如今的他也不至於太過難受，當年他可以耐心的與地下樂團紛雜的人們糾纏周旋，那麼現在也可以忽略其他，全神投入在該做的事情上。

不過，說起該做的事情，必須的事情，包含了什麼呢。

以什麼為界定？

比如說，為了陪伴Die進出那樣高度刺激的場合，犧牲了很多夜晚，報廢了更多斷片的早晨。

究竟是「想要」還是「需要」呢？

Die只要喝醉了，就可以全身全心投入，成為Die自認為最理想、最有自信、最喜歡的模樣，在鼓舞的狂熱的他所熱愛的人群之中，沒有一絲保留，可是，就算是再成功再盛大的派對，也終有結束的時候。

一但人群散去，那些短暫的熾烈的熱度不再簇擁著Die——剩餘的血液中的酒精便在這一刻咆哮著成為夢魘，讓Die尖叫顫抖，掙扎著驚醒，全然沒有一點兒早先在眾人起哄之下，one shot two shot一杯接著一杯灌下去天不怕地不怕的瘋勁，狼狽地抱著、甚至求著好不容易安置好一切，只想回臥鋪倒頭就睡的Shinya，不要拋下他，不要讓他自己一個人。

這是在Shinya陪著對方的情況，如果沒有了自己，天知道對方會是什麼更加糟心駭人的樣子呢？八成，連巴士或者留宿的地方，都回不去吧，說不定會倒在路邊，被人洗劫一空，劫財騙色什麼的，畢竟這裡可不是治安良好的日本。

醉倒在路邊是不行的，絕對。

脆弱的時候，抱著的人，不是Shinya，也，更不行。

一個人，Die無法自己一個人，沒有辦法承受任何一點兒寂靜的時間，這是他賴以為生的「必須品」——可是...Shinya也同樣是個再平凡不過的人啊，那麼，自己的「必須」又是什麼呢？

就這樣日復一日夜復一夜，Shinya心想，他只是喜歡音樂，完全不是像Die那樣京那樣台上天生巨星的料，沒辦法像Toshiya那樣單純的喜歡喝酒、酒後微醺的與人侃侃而談交流人生，更沒辦法像薰一樣，公事私事一刀切，冷靜的應對一切，又或者最低底線像京那樣，心血來潮就加入，心情糟了就豎起中指直言拒絕——他只是，將自己的時間切分成更加細小的碎片，將細心安排好的計畫，打亂、拖延、一改再改。

——上台前，他開始學著Die，用酒精麻痺得不到休息的大腦。

當然，Shinya不會像對方那樣毫不在乎的大喝特喝，他計算好了份量，只求達到放鬆疲憊的神經即可，他告訴自己這是為了撇除焦慮，那些正常狀態下思維，可以好好處置的緊張，才喝點酒。沒關係。

一點而已，沒關係的，而且只要喝酒了，Shinya發現就算是自己，原來也可以變得多話，那些卡在想法和文字之間無形的障壁，好像自行溶解消散了似的。他真的真的，和好多其他樂團的人成為朋友了喔，在不需要Die的幫助的情況下，憑他自己的意願、自己的能力，交流溝通，產生了聯繫，這是換作以前，絕對不可能的事情。

所以，不是壞事，也不用害怕，他很小心，不像Die那樣，上台前十幾分鐘還在休息室一角抱著垃圾桶。

那又為什麼，最近上台時，整個世界瘋狂打轉著，好像以他為宇宙的中心，隨時都要崩塌了呢？

...那場演出。

Shinya顧著頭暈，全部精神都用在不要出錯上頭，完全沒有辦法沈浸、完全沒辦法投入對他live之中，音樂之中。

雖然只有一次不小心喝多了，從之後他就引以為戒，但是果然還是留下了芥蒂。  
這樣下去不行。 

Shinya感覺到了恐慌，不論是鼓聲還是表演還是Die，他一個都不想妥協一個都不想放手，直白的說，那些就是他的堅持他的命的全部，所以Shinya不能倒下。

所以，是時候對這樣搖搖欲墜的精神狀態作些什麼。

做些什麼......

他焦慮的開始著手安排起一切，拉著唯一能夠傾訴能夠讓自己有安全感的那人，斷斷續續地試圖解釋，他和Die說了自己的計畫。

想看的書，想獨自去逛逛的地方，搜尋好了各地的Cheburashka專賣店——為了對方，Shinya甚至仔細將一個一個的字給掰扯清楚了，不用擔心，也不需要跟上，我想自己一個人，就一會兒。

Shinya想，自己太需要放鬆了，臥鋪五人加上工作人員，就算拉上了帘子也不能算是獨處，總有這一點移動那一點兒咳嗽突然驚嚇打擾的噪音，上次自己一個人是什麼時候呢？已經許久許久久到連他自己都記不得了。他需要獨處，他需要自己的空間！最好是一張認識的不認識的面孔都沒有的空間，獨自一個人，擺脫人人人聲聲聲話話話，回到自己最擅長最熟悉的腦中，休憩。

太多的聲音，他快要窒息了。

——啊...話是這麼說，但也沒有到聽上去的那麼嚴重，只要好好休息一陣子，Shinya相信自己很快就可以精神滿滿的回歸，那樣的話，對自己，對Die，對DIR EN GREY整體而言，都會是好事情。

Shinya喘了口氣，期待的抬起頭，總是最愛說話的Die卻奇怪地不說話了。

......為什麼用那雙漆黑、毫無波動的眼睛看著自己呢。

這一點都不像對方。不過，「像Die」到底又是什麼樣的概念...他忽然發現自己已經，稍微有些想不起來了呢。

他只知道，那個當下，Die的眼神像是要刺穿人一樣令他不安，Shinya縮緊了肩膀，雙手絞著衣襬，嗓音因為昨日同樣有些過量了的酒精而有些乾澀，他愈說愈小聲，好奇怪，真是太奇怪了，明明沒有錯的，明明他的考量都是千真萬確的。

Shinya開始反思自己是不是說錯了什麼，但是無論如何快速仔細的翻找腦海中，努力事先背誦好的一字一句，他都挑不出什麼錯處。

Die...說點什麼呀。

他想聽聽Die的聲音。Die讓自己說話的時候，也是這樣的心情嗎？

說話.....說話啊。

「隨便你。愛怎樣就怎樣吧。」

Die如他所願的開口了。

話語、每個字、都懂。拼湊起來，為什麼卻、不能明白呢？

為什麼每一個字都像刀刃一樣，劃在他的耳膜上頭？沒有傳達到...沒有傳達...沒有...嗎？Shinya的腦中湧凍著發燙的血氣，騙子、騙子騙子，Die總是說，表達自己很簡單很自然不需要想那麼多，可是，看啊，每次都是這樣，在Shinya身上總是事與願違。

「現在是想怎樣。反正你都決定好了，幹嘛還來問我？」

Die笑了笑，那樣的聲音像是本身就帶著刺，Shinya反射地後退了一步，Die看著他的反應，忽然啐了一口，聳聳肩轉身，及肩的頭髮像是野獸的鬃毛向後掃過。

然後，又是一陣笑聲。

這次——卻是、開朗而宏亮的。

Shinya錯愕的抬頭，他看著對方熱情地向著那頭的誰打招呼，單看兩人上前擁抱勾肩搭背的模樣，還以為這是認識了多少年久別重逢似的。

可是Shinya認出來了，那是...那是，昨天才接頭的當地工作人員。

Shinya完全不理解。

他看著Die的背影遠去，忽然感受不到自己的雙腿，只能不知所措的站在原地，半晌，搖搖晃晃的縮到了器材堆中、半開的折疊椅子上。

Die走掉了。

那。

為什麼自己在這裡呀。

……

演出。

等大家到齊。

對。

等。

Shinya他抱著自己的腿前後晃動，發呆。

......好奇怪。

他只是需要時間獨處，需要時間做自己想做的事，就像Die需要他的酒精他的派對他的人群一樣，為什麼Die可以這樣理所當然地對自己生氣呢？

......他明明已經這麼努力，明明已經為了Die妥協了，固執什麼的白目什麼的、那些被說是稜角過於銳利傷人的部分，他從前完全不在意，如今卻為了對方仔細打磨著，試圖融入，試圖變得圓滑，可是那不可能一瞬間做到，為什麼Die卻一點都不能理解？他都包容了Die，Die為什麼就不能體諒，為什麼不能稍微等自己一下，一下下也好啊！

Die總是像這樣，什麼都不懂。

......為什麼？

這天演出的時候，Shinya焦躁地打斷了兩支鼓棒，可是即使是熟悉的令人安心的節奏，胸口的熱度卻依舊燃燒著燃燒著不肯消停。


	15. Chapter 15

——Q：練團室只有你們兩個人的時候，具體而言是什麼樣呢？Shinya應該都是聽方吧？  
Shinya：可以這樣說。當我聽到Toshiya的想法的時候，也會接應下去。用聲音。  
Ｑ：所以...不用言語交談，用聲音來對話？  
Shinya：嗯。  
Toshiya：哈哈哈，不管我說什麼Shinya都用鼓聲回應我，就這樣經過了十年呢。

Die今天自己一個人在外面。

Shinya沒心情跟，也不知道這種關係緊繃的狀態下該怎麼跟，索性撒手不管算了。

Shinya雙手枕著後腦，試圖在難得的寬敞的床鋪空間上頭放鬆肩頸，今天是巴士停靠旅館換洗衣服的日子，說不上是多好的地方，但是與住過的地方比較起來算是不錯的了，既沒有看起來就非常不可靠的門鏈，也沒有讓人懷疑前一組房客發生了什麼事、房間到底有沒有打掃的詭異污漬。

喀嚓聲響，水蒸氣一下子從狹小的門更為狹小的浴室爭先恐後湧出來，Shinya動也不動，沒有對混雜在吹風機雜音之中「我好了，可以換你」的提示做出任何反應，眼神空白的看著天花板上的裂縫。

...他忽然覺得，要是人體要是也有關機按鈕就好了。

難得可以舒展的空間，分配到了相處起來最輕鬆的室友——原本預期著終於可以稍微讓自己的身心放鬆下來，不過看來這樣的想法太簡單的呢。

感覺腦子還不死心地一圈一圈繞著相同的回路，一遍一遍反覆問著「為什麼」。Shinya無聲地嘆了一口氣。

其實就算沒有起...無論這是爭執衝突冷戰還是什麼，入住旅店時，Shinya也很少和Die分配到一間——更正，與其說是少，不如說，就是與其他幾人非常平均的隨機機率。至於為什麼沒有特別要求呢？首先牆壁太薄，與其憋屈的在這樣的環境下克難的互相幫助（對，他們只要在一起，不可能沒事發生），還不如一起下巴士找個地方過夜，再者...他們的關係始終是低調的。

Shinya沒有興趣到處和人宣揚私生活，這無關他的對象是不是男人、是不是團員。

想到這裡，Shinya翻身將臉埋在枕頭中。

——總之，就這樣，如果是團員自己負責訂的房，到了現場大家隨便分分就地解散，如果是工作人員安排，就更全部不關自己的事。

那...現在，怎麼辦？沒有自然而然接觸的機會，也沒有旁人推一把，他的腦中名為「解決方案」的欄目是一片驚心的空白。

「你確定要就這樣睡？」

不知道過了多久，吹風機噪音強大的聲響戛然而止，換做低沉的熟悉的人聲移動到床頭前。

Shinya依舊面朝下癱著，動也不動。

「不要以為我看不出來。起來啦。」

吱嘎吱嘎隔壁單人床發出了不牢靠的危險聲音，就算不看，Shinya也可以敏銳地感覺到動靜，說話的那人就近坐了下來。

「與其在這邊耍廢，去沖個熱水澡就會一下子舒爽許多也說不定。」閉上的眼皮一下子滲入了肉色的微光，Shinya知道對方打開了床頭夜燈，「…別裝死了，你這樣不行，明天會臭酸哦。」

Shinya抱著枕頭，坐了起來。

「Dieさん也每天都臭酸，你怎麼不說他。」

「可是我沒有要跟他分一間房啊？好，起，人都起了，拜託你趕緊去洗澡吧。」床邊那人雙臂環抱，用一副「我就知道你會這麼說」瞭然的神情，微微笑看著Shinya。

......Shinya知道，雖然平時行跡隱蔽神秘了些，但是對方的生活其實不比Die失色。

畢竟，樂團巴士聚集開派對的時候，總能在這兒那兒偶爾一瞥見對方穿梭的漆黑身影。

Shinya咬了咬嘴唇的內側，手指摳緊了床單，心裏產生了某種想法。

「Toshiya。」

「嗯？」連日的夜間活動讓那雙眼有些浮腫，笑容卻還是一如既往的溫和。

「Toshiya，酒，派對...女、人。真的...那麼好嗎？你——」不知道為什麼，他不敢直視對方，結果，或許，只是更加欲蓋彌彰了心底不確定的情緒，「你真的、開心嗎？喝醉了就，就完全不會煩惱，也不會難過了嗎？那些真的比...都還要重要、嗎？」

Shinya一說完，就後悔了。

這樣過於深入、刺探的話語，一時衝動脫口而出，他自己都不自在，更不用提對方吧。

唯一值得慶幸的是，房內沒有陷入如今令他懼怕不已、僵硬的沈默，Toshiya長長地沈吟了一聲，雙腿交疊變換了姿勢。

「關於這個。」

Shinya縮著肩膀，緊盯著自己的指甲尖，參差不齊的，該剪了呢。

「Shinya，我說...你問了問題，至少也看我一眼吧？」Toshiya苦笑道。

被明確的這麼指示，Shinya才緩緩的轉頭，目光卻依然固執地閃避，只懸浮在那張臉大約的位置，並沒有集中在任何一處，他全身肢體語言都訴說抗拒，倒是反觀Toshiya——Shinya僅用眼角餘光捕捉動靜——懸空一踢，率性地踹掉拖鞋，三兩下爬上了床，翻身雙手撐著下巴，直直地看向Shinya。

「來，我們談談。」

Shinya搖搖頭。

「你真正想問的是什麼呢？」對方卻沒有因此放過他。

「沒有。只是隨便想想。」他只好飛快地回到，他想跟Toshiya說算了，說他收回剛說的話，卻因為自知理虧，而猶豫著不知道該怎麼開口，一猶豫，就錯失了時機。Shinya只好更加用力的搖頭，死命抗拒著，往後磨蹭退啊退的退到床另一端的邊緣。

「喂、喂，等等回來你是要去哪，人要掉下去了喔？」Toshiya向Shinya招手示意他重新靠回這一側，失笑，「我是有這麼可怕？」

Toshiya還沒有失去耐心，也沒有生氣，但是誰知道呢？說不定下一刻就像、就像誰一樣，用冷冰冰的眼睛看著自己也說不定，所以......

Toshiya嘆了口氣，認命挪動枕頭，自己往Shinya的方向靠近，「那個啊，Shinya。」

Shinya繼續化身雕像，固執的縮著身子守在床緣。

「我只是想知道，Shinya真正想問的什麼呢? 或者說——」

Toshiya平緩的嗓音是如此的溫柔，溫柔的不像話，溫柔的Shinya幾乎承受不住瞬間湧上來滿心地罪惡，因為.....

「你真正想問的人，是誰？」

他只是為了自己的舒適，為了自己的方便，利用了對方。

全都因為，他不敢面對真正的那個人，真正的答案。

「……對不起。」Shinya於是很小聲很小聲地囁嚅道，只用氣音說話，就像是犯錯的小孩一樣，「對不起...」

「我不是要你道歉啊，我也不需要。」Toshiya無所謂的聳聳肩，「我的重點是——與其在這邊擔心的要命，自己把腦袋都要想禿了，不如直接去找那傢伙吧？」

Shinya把頭垂的更低了，瀏海完全遮住了臉龐。

「你看，就算我認真的回答了Shinya你，也不會因此變的比較安心不是嗎？」Toshiya「嘶」了一聲，抓抓還有些濕潤而自然捲起的黑髮，「雖然我不清楚你們是什麼情況，不過吵架啊...吵架是人之常情啊，你想想看，如果每個人想法全都一模一樣、全都互相認同、都不會生氣，不是更可怕嗎？...呃、科幻複製人？例如說幾十億個Shinya...地球被奇特生物攻陷了吧——好，我開玩笑的，雖然好像很難笑，抱歉。那，總之——」

「好好講清楚心意，說開了才是最要緊的哦？」

Shinya動也不動，他看不清楚。

「——Shinya。」

Shinya看不清楚，也聽不清楚。

滴答。

「Shinya，你......」

滴答。滴答。

「Shinya——你哭了？」

Toshiya蹭地一下坐起，茫然的看著對方的大動作，Shinya這才回神，匆忙用手背抹過雙眼，卻還不夠，怎樣都擦不乾，很快地，就慌亂地改用整隻手臂大片袖子來回用力擦拭。

「那個、我說了什麼嗎？抱歉，我有時候講話沒什麼過腦可能太沒神經——」

「我。一直，認為。只要，只要...」他嘗試開口阻止Toshiya匆忙的道歉，卻發現自己做不到。Shinya猛力搖頭，水珠卻因此沿著睫毛的尖端墜落破碎，一直以來，Shinya總是放寬了心態，不對於任何的事情過分的在意，他最煩情緒一旦上來就沒辦法好好說話的自己，從小就是這樣。

壓抑呼吸而使力過猛，導致橫隔膜抽筋這種事，實在太遜了，一點都不酷啊，好久沒有了明明這麼多年都成功地小心避免了這種窘況，為什麼——

「嗯，我在聽，不要急，你慢慢說沒關係。」就在此時，Toshiya已經光腳下了床，飛快跑到他這一側的床緣，他在Shinya面前蹲下來，高大的身體擠在行李和床板之間，眼裡全是擔憂。

「我，以為、只要努力、做、只要、行動、如果、如果心意相通的、話，就，可、可以了足夠了。我、可是、可是我、可是......」Shinya嘶啞著嗓子破了音，然後就再也說不出話來，哭聲變成無可抑制的淚嗝，一下一下狼狽地抽搐。

「我懂，Shinya是...確切的行動大過好聽話的類型呢。那樣很好喔，雖然我覺得有時候，說出來其實也沒關係的，因為Shinya一直都確實地努力著啊，就算開口說了，也不會是空洞的漂亮話，不用擔心的。」

「為什麼？說、說不、說說，不會改、又不改變，本質！是、是是那樣的、就是那樣！」為什麼每個人每個人都要逼自己說話！他不想！他不喜歡！他不會！為什麼誰都不能理解？胸口的不解和不甘爆發，Shinya一拳又一拳捶在床墊上，終於成功提高了音量，啞聲叫道。 

「但是...人不會讀心啊，『眼見而憑、耳聽為憑』，誰叫我們，就是這樣的生物呢？如果不依靠話語，所有人一輩子都只能活在自己的腦中呢。」

「才不是、可是Toshiya、可是、不是、練習、做到，我和Toshiya，聲音、聲音、可以、明明可以！為什麼...」Shinya詞不達意氣急敗壞手腳並用著，心裡一急就這麼指畫了起來。

「對，或許音樂可以做到，節奏可以做到，因為那是有規律的，能夠反覆重新來過的東西，還有...雖然這樣說好像有點對自己的專業失敬，但是，音樂這種東西，就算理解錯誤，也沒有巨大、危急一切的影響吧。可是Shinya，人的情感是不一樣的。有即時性，也有...必須性，就像食物和水，我們的精神就是這樣脆弱的...必須時時互相依靠、確認的存在呢。」

那，為什麼Toshiya能夠理解呢？

Shinya搖搖頭，又混亂的點點頭，分不清楚自己到底怎麼想，只是哭的更兇了，他用力抹掉礙事的眼淚，一而再再而三的失敗重來。

「真是的...你這樣子，讓我也想一起哭了耶。」Toshiya依舊耐心的、慢慢地說著，伸手碰碰地拍了拍Shinya的頭頂，「——好啦，開玩笑的。不過真的，別哭了，好不好？話說開就好了。」

Shinya下意識側頭避開了Toshiya的手，在那一瞬間，卻捕捉到了Toshiya的目光變的有些複雜，無奈的笑了，「畢竟...他那麼在乎你，你也是一樣的心情，不是嗎？就像這樣。」

......也在這一刻他才頓悟。

自己的舉動，擅自的傾訴，對於曾經懷抱著某種情感的Toshiya來說，或許，是多麽地殘忍而自私。

差勁透了。

「不准擅自揣測我的想法喔。看，要說清楚的，指的就是像這種事。Shinya，聽好了，不要現在分心想些有的沒的，也不要覺得有罪惡感，」Toshiya的目光穿透了Shinya，依然令人困惑也令人嚮往地理解了他的想法，卻也因此使得Shinya更加茫然，「我覺得像你這樣，分的明白清楚，認定了人事物就通通不再改變，是好事。他也一樣不是嗎？明明是那麼急躁火氣超大的人，對你卻一直...哎，這話一定要我說嗎？總之，只要這份心情不變......」

閉上眼，像是在深思著、仔細梳理著思維。Toshiya深呼吸了口氣——再次睜開的時候，眼中的光芒透徹而明白。

「至少在我看來，你們兩個，真的沒什麼大不了的。說清楚就好了，回頭看說不定還會覺得很傻呢。」

說清楚嗎？把一切敞在陽光下那樣，彼此都沒有隱瞞，那樣。嗎？

他不知道該作何想法，更不知道Toshiya說得對不對。

他只知道，自己現在還不想見到die，愈焦急想著「必須要」這麼做，就愈做不到。

因為......

因為一看到那張臉，他......

他或許會，就像今天這樣，哭出來吧。

然後就又會陷入了同樣說不出話的循環，Die依舊什麼都不能理解，如果變成了那樣糟糕的事態，何必呢。

難道就不能這樣擺著，等著事情自己出現轉機嗎？

Shinya憤憤地抹掉眼淚，雙眼被袖子的布料摩擦的發紅發腫，忽然產生了一股自暴自棄的衝動。

要是......

要是。

自己喜歡的人是Toshiya，就好了。

喜歡的人是Toshiya，就好了。

就算是單戀也行，他本來就是個不需要戀愛也無所謂的人，不需要在一起也完全沒有問題，是某個壞傢伙擅自闖入更改了一切，如果沒有對方，他就什麼都不用改變不用顧慮，只要原原本本、自在的做著自己就好了吧？Toshiya什麼都懂，就算不明白的、也願意花時間去理解，那樣的話，自己就不會像現在這麼痛苦了，對吧？

這般不爭氣、逃避的想法湧上來的瞬間，Shinya眼淚掉的更兇了，因為變得不像自己所以哭，對Toshiya的感情太過失禮所以哭，各種情緒全部激動得絞亂成一團。

「你別難過了，再哭下去要是Die看見，還以為我欺負你呢，說不定要揍人的，像上次跟京吵架砸穿牆那樣，別害我啊。」第一次，Toshiya終於妥協了，為了誘哄Shinya似的，說了那個人的名字。

「......我不難過。」

「Shinya，你覺得自己很有說服力嗎？」Toshiya無奈失笑，Shinya卻用手粗暴的抹自己的臉，挺直背脊，他沒有說謊，真的，如果說能夠辨識清楚胸口最清晰的情緒，那就是憤怒，猛烈爆發的怒火，對於不負責任的自己生氣，對撒手不管迷失了的Die生氣，Shinya全身一下又一下顫抖著。

Shinya倒回床鋪，用被子蓋住頭，不再回應Toshiya聽來愈發擔憂的呼喚，他側身蜷縮起身子，閉緊雙眼，不請自來的畫面蹦進腦海，連帶著真實的彷彿神經幻覺的身體記憶——

他勉強破碎拼湊起字彙，讓Toshiya別管自己先去睡，然後，便再也沒有心力去管其他。

——四仰八叉各種奇怪姿勢躺下的Die，一但睡著了，就會自動側躺成弓形的姿勢，緊緊地貼附上來。也因此，早晨，兩人的四肢也好頭髮也好總是糾結成一塊，Shinya過去經常敲對方的頭表示抗議，但是現在的他只想要回到那樣滾燙的安撫人心的懷抱之中。

即使是這麼的生氣，他果然也還是，想著、渴望著、卻又矛盾的抗拒著，唯一無二的那個人。

Toshiya說得對，自己確實一心一意，但是......

Die是不是那樣，就不好說了，呢。

他吸了吸鼻子，顫抖的抱緊自己。


	16. Chapter 16

——雖然說「捨棄過往」這樣的講法好像不太好，但是...當時的我們，真的已經不存在了呢。

「對不起！」

雙手合十底在額頭的位置， 演出一結束，Die健步衝下台，一下子就跑到了Shinya面前，就這麼動作忽然地低頭，道歉。

「抱歉我那天情緒不太好，沒有克制住遷怒到你身上了...抱歉，有沒有嚇到？我不是故意的，真的真的很對不起！」

Die的態度非常誠懇，但是這樣子，讓Shinya瞬間有種錯覺，有點像...像是......

「你們在幹嘛哈哈哈，」Toshiya吮著冰棒隨興地跨坐在器材上，口齒不清的指著Die笑到，「喂Die你知道嗎？你這樣好像回家等著跪洗衣板的丈夫喔。Shinya雙手叉腰一下？喔，更像了，場景一百分。」Die抬起一邊眼睛匆匆朝著那邊的方向豎起中指，又回過頭來面對Shinya，示意Shinya跟著自己到一邊比較清靜的地方去。

Shinya猶豫了半秒，對方的眼神便染上了祈求的意味，於是，他沈默地、動作非常小的、挪動腳步。

離開前，Shinya回頭看了看。

Toshiya歪著頭對著他眨眨眼，口型無聲地說了聲 「加油」。

Shinya頷首，轉身盯著Die在的背影，對方的腳程總是跨度大又急，不注意的話Shinya很容易落下，他趕忙加緊了腳步。

兩人一前一後地，經過了放些茶水和雜物的休息置物區，來到逃生門附近的轉角，Shinya心裏有些困惑為何要這麼繞遠路，不過，要是就這麼停下來，他暫時也想不到面對Die時該說些什麼，於是，也只好這麼默默地跟著。

就在這時，Die忽然停下腳步。

Shinya沈浸在自己的思緒裏頭，一鼻子撞了上去，摀著臉暈乎乎地後退。

「啊，抱歉！有沒有怎麼樣？」Die湊近，伸手似乎想捧著Shinya的臉查看，又忽然頓住，不太確定地懸在空中，「很痛嗎？ 還好嗎？」

Shinya搖搖頭，示意對方自己沒事，Die有些...有些過份熱切了，讓他突然之間切換不過來，不知道該怎麼反應才好。

不過再怎麼說，都比冷眼看待自己、陌生人一樣的Die好多了。於是他搖搖頭，主動伸手握住了Die的手腕。

像是誰在他身上戳了個洞，噗咻一聲緊繃的線條瞬間洩了氣般，就是這麼的顯而易見——Die大大地鬆了口氣，臉上混雜著慶幸和急切不是錯覺，Shinya仔細而小心地分辨著。

而Die畢竟是個，機靈的、反應迅速的人。

下一秒，Die順勢翻轉手心，寬闊的大手包覆住Shinya纖細而有些發冷的手，得寸進尺什麼的，說的就是，這回事吧。

「對不起。Shinya要是想一個人去觀光，那就好好去玩，真的不用這樣小心翼翼跟我報備的，我是你男朋友啊，又不是兇巴巴高中寄宿的老師，對不對？」Die拉起Shinya的手，親暱的按到了自己的臉上，閉上眼靠著，滾燙的體溫一點一點溫暖了Shinya，「只是，說好了，為了安全，你要記得打電話給我，不然發簡訊也好，讓我進行一下生存確認，嗯？這裡畢竟不是日本，而且，你一個人總是容易捲進各種奇怪的事件呢。」

有嗎？好像有這樣的感覺，Shinya歪頭想著，心裡有些不以為然，至少，他自己並不覺得發生過「事件」等級的情況...或者說，他不會把它們歸類成那樣麻煩似的存在吧，就是要有這樣的未知感，旅程才有趣，不是嗎？

「Shinya，不要生氣了嘛。我學到教訓啦，真的，以後再也不會那樣亂發脾氣的，原諒我，好不好？好不好？」Die「啾」、「啾」地，開始一下一下反覆親吻Shinya的手，細膩的沿著指節內側向下，直到貼平了手心、手背、又回到了手心，Die動作輕柔的將自己的右手翻過來，又翻過去。

Die漆黑圓亮的雙眼睜的大大的，不時透過Shinya的指縫間偷看，像是只犯了錯，等待著主人原諒的大型犬，耳朵尾巴都沮喪地壓低了。Shinya看著看著，就心軟了。

他用手試探地碰了碰Die的臉頰，那雙美麗的多話的雙眼，剎那迸發了光芒，Die恨不得將側臉埋進Shinya的手心似的，輕蹭著，繼續細細密密的吻著，不斷低聲呼喚他的名字。

這樣的Die，令他感到安心。

Shinya清了清嗓子，終於找回了腦海中浮動的話語。

而就在那一瞬間，Die卻放開了他，還沒反應過來怎麼回事，也來不及慌張，毛絨絨的黑影忽然就佔滿了視野，Shinya眨眨眼。

「諾，やもちゃん，やもちゃん，送你花。」雙手抓握著大耳猴娃娃，娃娃的雙手中夾著一朵紅色花瓣的鮮花，而Die整張臉臉隱沒在玩偶的後方，聲音有些怪腔怪調的，卻聽的出來在模仿卡通人物高亢的天真的腔調，有些甜膩地。

「やもちゃん，笑一個嘛，笑一個嘛，Die是個壞蛋，我幫你罵他好不好？好不好？但是在那之前...你願不願意，先抱抱我呀？」

玩偶，被塞到了Shinya的懷裏，Shinya愣怔的抬頭——直直對上了Die溫和的眼神，平視著自己。

為了符合高度，Die特意彎身著，Shinya聽見了自己的聲音終於在這時慢半拍的追上——「你從，哪裏變出來的？」

Die笑著用食指抵著唇，比了個噓，「魔術，機密。你先回答我，我再告訴你？」

哪有人這樣的。Shinya抱緊了娃娃，卻沒有說「不」。

「嗯。Die，我們不要吵架了。我不喜歡，我討厭那樣。」

Die的眼神一下子有些失焦，雖然還是笑著，卻有哪裡不一樣，Shinya感覺心臟一下子提了起來，他說錯了什麼嗎？

「好，不吵架。我答應你，說好了。以後都別吵了。」來不及仔細思考，Die已經認真的點點頭，好像剛才的...猶豫，或者說，不論那是什麼，只是錯覺。他張開雙手，連人帶猴抱住了Shinya。

緊緊的、貼合的，多日以來的焦慮不確定，好像在這一瞬間都被擠散了，Shinya這時意識到自己有多想念，有多依賴對方的碰觸。

兩人都喟嘆了口氣。

「那個啊，Shinya。」

「……？」Shinya抬頭，用頭頂蹭了蹭Die的下巴，逗得對方發癢直笑。

「別鬧——我說，我們好久沒有約會了呢。」

Shinya點點頭，確實，在國外東奔西跑的，大多空閒時間不是在跟當地樂團交流打關係，就是在巴士行進的路上。

「接下來去的地方，有Universal Studio喔。你去過日本的吧？沒去過的話也沒關係，正好，我聽Matt說這裡的挺有特色，我們...一起去逛逛，怎麼樣？」

Matt是誰Shinya一點概念都沒有，但是這個提案還是很吸引人的。他想要跟Die一起，之前就想了，想到開始覺得煩躁的地步，兩個人的時間，沒有其他紛紛擾擾。

於是他點點頭。「好啊。」

「真的？！」不知道為什麼問的人是對方，得到答案卻好像很驚訝的樣子，Shinya困惑的看著對方驚喜的表情，再次肯定的點頭。

「那說好了喔，不准臨陣反悔，星期五，早上八點，我負責叫車，Shinya人到就好，準時，知道嗎？」

「我沒有遲到的習慣。」Shinya揚起下巴強調，仔細記下了，在腦中悉心貼上「重要」的標籤。

「嗯，知道，那就好。」Die摸摸他的頭，有些留戀的鬆開擁抱，轉而牽起Shinya的手。

「走吧，」他滿足地嘆了一口氣，溫聲說道，「等會兒還有會要開呢，遲到就糟了，京最近暴躁的像夜叉...不，可能更像更年期的老頭子？」

Shinya無比認同的腦袋狂點，看見這樣難得生動的Shinya，Die哈哈笑了起來，Shinya也一下子就看迷了眼，跟著一起笑了。

......沒有酒精影響的時候，陰影也像是不曾存在似的，要是能夠停下時間，在這一刻就好了呢。

Shinya忽然有了如此強烈的願望。


	17. Chapter 17

——使用香水嗎？喜歡什麼牌子？  
Shinya：不用。  
有沒有哪些事情是禁止自己去做的呢？  
Shinya：吸菸。

約會。

約會啊。

在日本的話，每次和Die約好兩人的行程，Shinya都會早早就開始準備，規劃好要穿什麼，要帶什麼，幾點開始打扮，挑衣服，化妝，想要一切都漂亮完美地出門，去見Die。

可是場景換到了移動的巴士上，行李有限，服裝有限，工具也有限，一下子沒辦法講究那麼多，不如說，根本沒什麼能夠選擇的，而同時Die也就在這裡，裝扮的過程全看見了，就一點驚喜都沒有啦。

Shinya一下子陷入了不小的煩惱之中。

他霸佔著巴士唯一的廁所，暫時選擇性忽略焦躁敲門的聲響，仔細梳理著頭髮。

「Shinya，你他媽便秘是嗎！就叫你不要只吃漢堡維生了，搞那麼久，出來啦！」嗓音是軟和的，話語卻是粗俗的，Shinya將水龍頭打開到最大，淹沒了聲音，裝作沒有聽見門外暴躁了的某主唱。

啦啦啦。

他看了看自己整齊排在洗手台上的五條項鍊，最後哼著不成調的旋律，拾起最右邊的那只——鏈子是他自己挑的，上頭掛著的尾戒，是Die送給自己的。

其實今天，單純地心跳期待之餘，還有些小心思，所以...才想要稍微裝束自己，提升士氣——這樣的感覺吧？Shinya思考到，將鏈子仔細的環上脖頸。

最後看了鏡中的人影一眼，他有些遺憾的嘆了口氣，不死心的撥了撥沒能固定的瀏海。

前晚Shinya才發現自己的髮膠罐見底了，原本想著跟造型師借用，但是牌子與他平常慣用的不同，上台之前準備的話由對方來使用是沒問題，可是要他自己來的話，怎麼想都覺得不順手，原本還要上點妝的，但雖然眼下是冬天， 佛羅里達的太陽卻絲毫沒有要隨著月份妥協的意願，Shinya有些擔心這樣子走一天，臉大概會溶解的，最後，Die悠悠飄過一句「不要想那麼多，你一絲不掛完全沒有打扮的樣子我看的還少了嗎」讓他乾脆拋下了一切，轉身追打對方去。

出了廁所， 京迎面而來邪惡瞪視的眼神，以及故意幼稚的撞了他的肩膀（雖然因為身高差的緣故，確切來說，其實是京的肩膀撞到Shinya的手臂，一點都不痛），都沒能改變他的好心情。

推開巴士門，迎面而來，是佛羅里達美麗的藍天。

Shinya腳步輕盈的走向營區停車場的入口處，某人熟悉的背影已經在路口等待。Die和司機靠著車門攀談，指間夾著煙，注意到Shinya過來時，他興奮地招了招手，然後才回神過來，一臉「啊，被抓包了」地踩熄煙蒂。

Shinya繞著Die拍拍揮揮的驅散煙味，「抱歉抱歉，」Die雙手一拍，道歉討饒。

「請。」Die笑了笑，替Shinya打開車門，而當門碰一聲關上，Shinya轉頭，順勢看了Die一眼——然後，就再也移不開視線。

他就不該忘記......

Die是個狡猾的人！ 

說著「隨便啦」、「輕鬆穿就好」的人自己卻嚴重犯規，不止換上了新的夾克，穿著設計好看的靴子，還就這麼把柔順的頭髮撩了起來，側身背對Shinya，露出後頸，「聞聞看， 」 他說，半邊側臉的表情非常期待的模樣，「喜歡嗎？」

Shinya向前，雙眼像是被釘著一般，只看著、只容納著弧度美好的肩胛骨、飽含著肌肉張力的臂膀。

不得不說，這樣的Die有些，性感。

於是Shinya一時不查，就這麼傻傻的湊近一嗅。

他向來對於任何衝鼻的刺激性的氣味——菸也好，香水也好——通通敬謝不敏，但這些年來，卻也在Die的耳濡目染之下，逐漸對於香氛類型的產品有了比較多的接觸，雖然煙什麼的還是絕對不行，他卻對少部分的香味默默亮起綠燈，只是偶爾，有特別的活動或心血來潮時，他會擦上淡淡的柑橘調香水，Die也總是不吝於讚美，久而久之也成為了一種約會時的默契。

不過——

Die喜歡的香味類型，十之八九，暫時對他來說還是太過濃郁了些，Shinya一吸氣，整個臉皺縮成一團，表情瞬間就像是不小心吞了百分百濃縮還原檸檬汁，匆匆忙忙向車門的方向挪動屁股。

......好在Die一般用的都是範圍不遠、散的也快的類型，不然今天他大概只能繞著Die半徑一公尺打轉。

Die一聽他這麼說，便仰頭哈哈大笑了起來，「什麼啊，原來我花了一百多刀買到的是防蚊液嗎？」

Shinya睜大雙眼，「我不是蚊子喔？」

「嗯？可是你會在我脖子背上亂咬一通耶。」

Shinya搥了毫不害臊的某人一拳。Die笑的更開心了，Shinya斜眼一瞥——這人，其實是被虐體質吧？

沿途，Die不時向司機搭話詢問遊玩啊推薦啊相關的事情，卻也沒有忽略Shinya，一副耳機一人分一只，分享著最近喜歡的音樂。

x

——Die：我們一起搭了雲霄飛車。我自己是早就想坐，Shinya的話是因為反應太好玩了，像是「嗯......啊...好...」這樣，一看就很猶豫啊。我就說「一起去吧？難道你怕了嗎？」，他竟然嘴硬說才沒有這回事，好既然不怕那就上吧？我們就一起上去了。

走在環繞著繽紛的裝飾和大型設施標牌的寬闊石子路上，其實——Shinya忽然想到，在這裏，每個人也自顧自的沈浸在興奮的情緒裡，既然沒有人認得他們，像對普通的戀人牽手，或許也，無所謂的。

這麼想著，他便付諸實行了，伸手勾住Die的手臂。

墨鏡藏住了Die的雙眼，卻一點兒也沒能掩蓋他的驚訝，幾乎是熱烈的歡喜一下子爬滿了他的臉龐，綻放成燦爛的笑。Die將手掌從口袋中挪出來，回牽Shinya。

什麼也沒有多說，兩人隨意看著、隨意走著，前後、前後、輕快地晃動交疊的手。

...說起來，明明不是假日，不知道為什麼樂園內卻還是充滿了奔跑的小孩，果然是地大人多又自由的美國啊。Shinya留心著不被膝蓋高度的冰淇淋給糊到褲子，心想，輕鬆穿或許的確是正確的選擇。

經過紀念品店時，櫥窗裡有些什麼吸引了他的視線，Shinya輕輕拉了拉Die的手，Die微笑的點點頭，兩人一同走向了店內。

...到了狹小的室內空間，他們自然而然就鬆開了手，不過，距離依然站的很近很近，差別只在於Die忙著看零嘴，Shinya盯著一排又一排娃娃的最高層。

Shinya踮腳，試圖伸手卻搆不著，他一跳，再跳，還是宣告失敗。

想了想，他果斷轉身。

「Dieさま，請您高抬貴手幫我拿那個。」

「咦？？」

Die一下子睜大了眼睛，手中左右比較的色素糖果差點全部飛掉了，他滑稽的雙手揮舞亂抓，才好不容易避免了意外發生。

Shinya面無表情的看著對方，下一刻Die直接爆笑出聲。

「啊...啊，好懷念！Shinya還記得這事啊？咦——我當初讓你這麼印象深刻嗎？哈哈哈，太可愛了你這傢伙——」

Die笑彎了腰，一邊點頭，一邊示意Shinya移開些，「來，拿去。」

Die輕鬆地就將絨毛狗娃娃拿了下來，Shinya滿意的看了又看，決定就是它了，又逛了幾圈，趁著Die開始搞怪地試戴起年份紀念眼鏡（就是那種，數字大大掛在眼前，大紅大藍的，Shinya一點都不能明白那是什麼美感的塑膠鏡框），他決定先去櫃檯結帳。

隊伍意料之外的有點長，探了探頭又斷斷續續偷聽了前後英文的抱怨，似乎是樓上的店鋪也是下來這兒統一結帳的樣子，不過沒關係，Shinya想，他很有耐心的，只是好不容易排到了中斷的位置，Die忽然不知道從哪兒興奮的蹦出來，拉了拉Shinya的手臂，「你知道嗎？原來就在這裡！Shinya，快，那邊剛開始還沒有人排隊，我們趕快趕快！」

「……？」

「你忘了？我在車上跟你說的啊，Rose和Matt他們一起推薦的，說一定要玩，很刺激，那個電影的主題，木乃伊啊！有3D然後隧道然後——」

Die嘰哩瓜啦興奮的比手畫腳起來，就差直接拖走Shinya了，Shinya卻抵住腳步堅持著不被拉走。

這才遲遲地注意到Shinya的不甘願，Die忽然歪頭露出了一臉壞笑，「怎麼了，你怕嗎？不敢搭？」

「才沒有。」Shinya斷然回應。

「那你在等什麼？趕快啊，」Die瞥了一眼Shinya前方的隊伍，「紀念品又不會長腳，等下再來買就好了，又不急，趕快趕快我們快去嘛——」

......Shinya低頭看了看手中的娃娃，轉頭又看了看身後的人海。

紀念娃娃，是有限量的......他都查好了......

……

可是，難得Die這麼開心。

本來出來玩，他就是抱持著小小的私心，希望對方能夠放鬆的。

Shinya緩緩移動腳步，那麼就先這樣，好吧，身後Die依然念念叨叨繞著他打轉催促著，「好，走啦！走走走快快快———」

Shinya慢吞吞的走回原本拿到玩偶的位置，有些留戀的在架子前停頓一秒，然後一跳，將布偶投放回去。

「ok出發！」

「嗯......啊...好...」

Die毫無所覺的噗哧一笑，「那是什麼猶豫的口氣啊？你果然是怕了吧？不准臨陣退縮喔？」

「才不會。」

兩人幾乎是用小跑的往外頭顯眼的山形設施奔去，一路上Die還有能耐分出喘氣的空檔繼續科普這座雲霄飛車的特殊，Shinya顧著點頭應和，心裡邊想著Die拽著他的手臂有些生疼，終於在人群開始聚集的入口處停了下來。

Die和工作人員比劃了人數，和Shinya一同踩著半露天的階梯往上爬，Die一腳跨了三個台階，真的是非常迫不及待呢，Shinya默默地在心裡吐槽，簡直像個畢業旅行的中學生嗎，這是，眼看著到了差不多的位置，Shinya轉頭往下瞥了一眼——

旋轉的蛇行車體轟隆隆載滿了尖銳的叫聲呼嘯而過。

......

這個，稍微好像、有點、跟他想像的不太...一樣......

Shinya又小心的挪動腳尖，站在欄杆的邊緣往下看。

「怎樣，怕嗎？」

這時Die卻非常不會看時候地探頭湊了過來。

Shinya沒好氣的轉身，戳了戳對方額頭，一口氣賭在肺管，堅持原先的答案——「沒。」

「那我們上囉？」

...Shinya不由自主又回頭看了一眼。

「好？」他說，這次聲音比剛才小了點，雖然只有一點點，Die卻還是摀著嘴憋笑地看著Shinya，Shinya於是只好踩了對方一腳，想要制止對方欠揍的行徑。

他看著列車呼咻地滑進站，安全桿喀噠地解開，前一批乘客有的高笑、有的鬆了一口氣癱軟爬了出來，Shinya忽然靈光一閃——

「喔喔你要去哪，やもやもやも不准跑！被我抓到了！哈！」

Die卻反應比他迅速，一把拽住了Shinya的手臂，制止了他天才的計畫。

「你竟然想要直接混走嗎？？還說不怕，膽小鬼。」Die對他吐了吐舌頭，Shinya決定轉頭不看這個好氣人的傢伙。

然後。

就這樣。

他模模糊糊感覺自己像是生產線上的罐頭，被流水裝載進入車廂，喀擦門、桿、安全帶三體一線地流暢打開，在Shinya看來，簡直像是刑場的絞刑台。

Die不安分的眼神是那麼的熟悉，Shinya真的很欣慰對方能夠稍微找回原本貪玩幼稚的模樣，但......

不行的事情......

果然還是不行！

半露天的車站看出去就是轉啊轉啊打圈三百六十度的軌道，Shinya光看就發暈。

不行！

雙眼飄呀飄，心裡打算還有什麼辦法可以下車，卻被Die一把抱著，雙臂牢牢地圈住，「嘿！不准逃喔？不是說不害怕嗎？說好要一起做的， 不是說沒什麼大不了的嗎や——も——ちゃん？你自己說的，不會一個人亂跑。我自己坐多無聊，不准放我不管放我鴿子。是你說的。」

這樣的話語，一下子觸動了些什麼，Shinya瞳孔一縮，腦子裡漆黑的討厭的畫面回閃。

喀擦喀擦喀擦——而一聯想，就錯失了最後的機會，安全桿流暢的自動扣上，熄滅了他最後任何一絲逃亡的可能。

......好嘛。

雙臂垂掛在桿子上，他賭氣幽怨的瞪了Die一眼，「……你抱我。」

「嗯？？」本日第二次懷疑自己聽錯了，Die挑眉。 

「你騙我來的。負責任。反正我不要飛出去。」

「哇...Shinya求人，天降紅雨了嗎？嗯，很好，我考慮考慮——」紅色的提示燈開始閃爍，Die摸了摸下巴，嗓音在刺耳的音效鈴鈴鈴作響之下，斷斷續續。

「既然這樣，我就勉為其難答應你吧——」

Shinya盯著對方，忽然之間，Die笑了，好燦爛好燦爛，簡直比外頭的陽光還耀眼，晃的他失神。

「說笑的。當然好啦，我怎麼可能會拒絕啊。來——」

Die敞開手，一下子攬住Shinya的肩膀。

想到那天和工作人員勾肩搭背的畫面，Shinya下意識蹙眉，他知道是自己過度緊繃的任性，雖然不滿意，還想要更親密一些，但他清楚，在安全桿的設施設計下，這是沒辦法的事，於是他自行甩頭，試圖移除腦中多餘紛雜的想法。

列車起動了，根本還沒開始加速呢，Die興奮地跟著一整車各色頭髮各地長相的外國人嗚嗚一通亂叫，反觀Shinya緊緊地閉上了嘴巴，畢竟依照心臟這樣狂跳的速度，他想著待會可能會有些什麼不妙的東西從嘴巴出來之類的——

好在Die的手始終牢牢的握著他，也因此，稍微能夠放心。

列車喀拉扣隆地、緩緩推進向上，Shinya緊皺著雙眉，按著胸口。

怦怦、怦怦、怦怦。

一下又一下，列軌與輪子轉軸碰撞的聲響，與心跳重合、又錯開。

心底不踏實，大概是高度的緣故吧？ 

今天好開心，一切都美好的像是場夢。那為什麼呢？出發前，Toshiya說了，恭喜，然後隨口問了一句......都說清楚了嗎？

Shinya卻回不出話。

往上往上，往上，緩緩攀升，頭重腳輕，碧藍如洗的天空傾軋而來 ，觸手可及，太美了，太純粹了，就像是電影畫面，就像是假的一樣。

已經和好了吧？沒事了吧？安全過關了嗎？  
真的沒事了嗎？可是，什麼都還沒有說，Die真的、理解了嗎？ 

列車的動靜停下，連同機械的噪音一起，只剩下這一點兒那一點兒，乘客們不安興奮的叫聲。

聲音就這樣，莫名其妙的傳達到了嗎？有這麼好的事嗎？問題、自行解決了？

微妙的完美的平衡，最高點的這處，風是那麼清爽，視野，可以，容納，大半個樂園，一切都在腳下，輕輕巧巧的，細細小小，無所謂，什麼都不要緊似的，是的，但是——

直覺告訴Shinya，好像有哪裡不對勁，非常不對勁，而就在那一刻——

雲霄飛車垂直下墜。

然後，Die的手，鬆開了。

他茫然的轉頭，風速衝勁之下，什麼也看不清楚，是這樣的，所以，他沒有看到Die的嘴角漫不在乎、惡劣的壞笑。

下墜下墜下墜失重失重失速——  
左右暴力晃動拉扯，脖子發疼身體發疼——

Shinya沒有看到，他尖叫不出聲，心臟跳得飛快，卻不是輕盈的感覺。

在那一刻，他終於遲遲地認清胸口空洞不踏實，血液都抽乾冰冷的感覺，是什麼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> Die哥作死 ; )


	18. Chapter 18

——Die：那個時候，我只專注在吉他上，只在乎自己彈奏出來的音色，我以為不這麼做的話就沒有意義了，所以甚至其他團員的聲音都聽不進去，連鼓的節奏都不去配合。

下墜下墜下墜失重失重失速——

下墜下墜下墜失重失重失速——

下墜下墜下墜失重失重失速——

Shinya尖叫不出聲，心臟跳得飛快，卻不是嘴唇相觸時，奇妙而輕盈的感覺，在這一刻，他終於認清胸口空洞不踏實的感覺是什麼。

那是——

恐懼。

對，恐懼，就像泡泡一樣，如果不是對自己的記憶有絕對的信心，都要懷疑是虛假的一戳即碎的夢，惡夢。

風粗暴地吹著沙子刮進Shinya的眼睛，他吃痛地閉緊。反正，睜開眼也什麼都看不清，看清了也不是他想要的。那麼全都捨棄不看了吧？

食言的混蛋，下了雲霄飛車，他絕對要好好的和對方算帳......  
雖然完全不是什麼大不了的事。  
不過是遊樂設施。

可是，話又說回來，什麼是要緊的大事，什麼又是次要的呢。

Die將他的優先順序計畫安排、全都打亂了，總是這樣。不是嗎？那為什麼今天要花力氣，特別去計較？

睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼，一直都是這樣過來的，那就繼續，不好嗎？

墜落感，Shinya渾身冒著冷汗，從臥鋪猛地彈坐起來，大口喘氣，他原本想逃，但是現在一睜眼，睜眼，就只能看、清、楚，如何從噩夢中落入另一個惡夢。

說清楚，要說清楚。  
這麼想著，從樂園玩回來後卻很快投入緊湊的音樂活動，任何在旅館停留的時間都被佔用來編曲，五人經常就這樣沒睡修啊改的，直到困倦地天亮。

……或許還有自己心存僥倖的份。  
……或許，還有開始害怕了喝醉的Die的份。

他始終迴避著，輕描淡寫避重就輕，不再靠近任何一點類似上次出事的癥結點，只要不碰就不會爆發，而只要放著不管，問題又沒有長腳，總不會自己追上Shinya。

多去幾次一個人的旅行，或許就會沈澱出辦法了，Shinya這麼想著，再準備一下，再幾天，等Die再更清醒一點，等這場演出完美落幕，等自己把話練習說的更順一點，等兩個人心情都好一點的時候，好了之後卻又捨不得破壞了，其實這樣也沒有迫切面對的需求了吧？那就等狀態真的惡化了再說。

這麼一拖再拖，一等再等，還沒有等到合適的機會，說著害怕一個人害怕被拋棄的Die，卻反而先一步拋下了Shinya。

Shinya還守著自以為是的約束，傻傻的以為會對早已失控的事態有什麼幫助，於是也活該地、被對方輕率的失約、反悔，甩的一臉血淋淋的現實，劈頭蓋臉砸爛在他身上，措手不及。

粘膩的呻吟貫穿他的耳膜。 

Die做愛的聲音，Die和不是自己的人做愛的聲音，就這樣大辣辣坦蕩蕩，毫無遮掩毫無羞恥毫不顧慮Shinya地存在的，下舖，正下方，一板之隔。 

Shinya摀住雙耳，用枕頭蓋在頭頂，背部弓起整個人跪伏著蜷縮著大口喘氣，像是要向誰求饒向誰祈求脫離這個夢境。

做不到。Shinya做不到！Shinya做不到！Shinya沒辦法成為Die需要的樣子，沒有辦法讓Die振作起來，沒辦法驅散沒辦法照亮他的黑暗，只能容忍只能包容只能妥協，從最開始就，從最開始就......

發不出聲音，Shinya只能暴力瘋狂地用力捶打身下的床鋪，可怕的震動再也分不清是因為自己的舉動，還是下方晃動交纏的人影，他卻一點兒都沒有感覺比較好。

不甘，疼痛，喘不過氣，找不到聲音，Shinya卻找回了一直逃避的、現實。

——現實？

為了不要看到Die露出那樣不安的表情。想要填補他的眼中漆黑不見底的空洞，想要待在Die的身邊，想要滿足對方令人為難的要求，忍不住縱容——這樣的心情，是什麼呢？

Shinya想要。  
Shinya拼命的索求、就像他一心一意追求鼓手之路時，其他什麼都看不到一樣，就像他專注擴張自己的收藏品一樣，只要努力，只要投入，只要用心，就會收穫，心愛的事物幸福的快樂的一切就會愈來愈多，他是這麼的深信不移，可是，Die自己說過的，不是嗎？

やもちゃん，人是會說謊，人是會食言的。

人跟物品，人跟事情，人跟理想人跟職業是不一樣的，是他無法企及天生無法理解的存在。  
原來Die比誰都還清楚啊。好像是這樣的，是這樣呢。為什麼他以前沒有當一回事？明明Die一直以來教會自己那麼多事情，他早該醒悟。

就連這樣的痛苦，也是Die教他的，怎麼做為人、跟人相處、全都是Die不厭其煩牽起搖搖晃晃的他，堅持的、甚至是逼迫的，造就了今天這個Shinya。

Shinya成為了，Die想要的形狀。

或者說，Shinya迫不及待，想要成為Die理想的形狀。

全都是跟對方學的，全都是，可是Die沒有教他啊，遇到這樣的情況該怎麼辦？

戀人、標的為最重要的渴求的目標的對象，背叛自己了，該怎麼辦？

也就這麼裝作沒看見嗎？Shinya做不到，但是就這麼捨棄？怎麼可能？！那是他的Die，他的幸福，憑什麼？憑什麼他得放棄，才不！

Shinya一直是固執的，他有自知之明，卻從不以為意，現在碰得頭破血流，也只遲鈍的覺得茫然，執拗的坐在原地動彈不得。

好痛苦。  
好難過。

...Shinya需要Die，可是Shinya卻不是Die必要的存在，從開始，就不是對等的。

不願意承認的現實，原來是這樣呢。

為什麼？

他都已經不去看了！都已經變得不像自己了，為什麼還要強行撕扯攤開來，將自己失敗的一塌糊塗的事實高舉在眼前？都已經妥協了！明明不是這樣的人，卻任由對方的一個視線、一句話將自己攤平揉捏動搖他的想法他的抉擇，為什麼Die總是得寸進尺，永遠不肯放過自己、放過任何的機會？

燃燒惡夢。Die睡著就做惡夢，在等同於半開放空間巴士裡，就連哄著對方熟睡也是不被允許的奢望，Die說著夢話只要睡著的時間裡，都陷在痛苦之中，但對Shinya來說醒著的每一天每一分每一秒，更像是進行中真實的惡夢。

隨時都要終結，他卻固執病態死守著，不肯睜眼的惡夢。

Shinya蜷縮成一團，咬著拳頭，像是台上的京一樣，可怕的見了血，他明明不喜歡，也最討厭疼痛了，卻意外的沒有哭，可能、因為、淚水全都阻塞在腦子裡晃啊晃的，晃的他發脹生疼，床鋪也晃啊晃啊晃啊晃的Die低沈的嘶吼男性的張力爆發，碰撞碰撞碰撞Shinya的腦殼快要爆炸開的疼痛，太痛了其他什麼都感覺不到想不了，Shinya一下又一下前額磕著枕頭，壓制抽縮的冷意，底下的床板碰碰作響，是因為誰？是他？是Die？還是——

抽搐閃爍的炫光。高亢的女聲刺穿Shinya的耳膜，腦子裡頭快要炸裂的壓力終於擠碎了裂縫潰堤，不知道過了多久，下舖的動靜，逐漸平緩，卻依舊不肯還給Shinya死一樣的靜寂，他想要關閉一切，卻非得聽著Die熟悉的怎麼也無法誤認的鼾聲不可。

安穩，放鬆，熟睡。

……那也是，Shinya沒有辦法給予Die的東西呢，就算和自己糾纏到了精疲力竭，總還是會聽見對方在夜間痛苦囈語驚醒，反反覆覆。

對啊。

好像一直是這樣的。哈。

這也是那也是，想要的給不了，給的不是他要的，如果Shinya哪都讓Die不滿意，哪都看不上，這段關係是為了什麼開始 ，又是為了什麼存在到今日？

.....別開玩笑了。

把Shinya作為Shinya付出的一切，所有認真煩惱的思考的感情全都踩在地上，當作傻子耍嗎！

仗著自己對人情世故的鈍感，就這麼兩副面孔的遊走在人群之間，挑選喜歡的獵物，是這樣嗎？將他當作玩具一樣總之先買來放著也好，要是哪天看一看嫌棄了就算了？這樣嗎？Die是這樣嗎！

撕裂的聲音，長長的、長長的、割裂，明明該足夠刺耳，下鋪的兩人卻昏天暗地的不受干擾，安然的熟睡著。

恨意。

恨、意。

Shinya從不知道，人的手，有辦法摳破布料穿透床單，他總以為那只是電影裡廉價的特效效果，就像他以為，由愛生恨只是過分誇張的爛俗劇情，胃部灼燒，明明沒有喝酒，他卻噁心的想吐，這一刻他是如此真心真意的，恨著Die。

Shinya懷抱著冰冷的恨死不肯放手，雙眼瞪的大大的像是死不瞑目的惡鬼，直到天色可惡的轉淡，蒼白的光線軟化了、照拂一切，穿透黑暗融入黑暗，室內的污穢，終究狼狽地，無所遁形。

夢醒了，這就是他的現實。

接著，該怎麼辦？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> 之後見，雖然好像停在了有點不得了的地方。


	19. Chapter 19

——Shinya：基本上...我不會生氣。  
Q：為什麼？有什麼理由嗎？  
Shinya：嗯…這只是成熟的表現不是嗎？我不會特別想說不要生氣，只要不在意就好了。

一把推開門，穿過臥鋪與公共區域之間狹小的走道，衝進廁所，「磅」地一聲，用全身的力氣甩上關起來，整個過程中，他的手抖得像重度認知症患者一樣完全停不下來，上鎖時，門都因此被拉扯的喀拉喀拉劇烈晃動，掛鉤反覆從指間脫落，試了好幾次才終於成功。

Shinya搖搖晃晃地轉身，背靠著薄薄的門板滑坐到地上。

潮濕的味道、粘膩的觸感並不宜人，但這是、放眼望去、唯一能算上可以隔絕一切的封閉空間。

就在剛才，打了Die。

一把推開對方，後腦都撞到了地上。

可怕的撞擊聲響在腦內反覆回放，Shinya的雙手顫抖個不停，他將臉埋進去，肺腔擠壓出哀嚎似的嗚咽。

不是的，他不想這樣的！

不論什麼樣的情況，他都最討厭暴力了，好痛，拽扯著甩開了對方的地方好痛，他不是故意的！真的！誰...誰來聽他解釋，誰來——

Shinya手腳並用掙扎的爬了起來，骨節分明的手指摳著水槽的邊緣，青筋暴露，他佝僂著後背站起身，發抖著扭開水龍頭，細細的水流根本不夠，雙手祈求一般捧起一次一次又一次，水花潑在臉上，他試圖藉此使自己冷靜下來，嘴唇發冷顫，水珠滴滴答答地順著嘴角流下，氣管擠壓著排斥著空氣，奇怪的聲音不斷從唇的間隙溢洩而出，腦子裡頭耳朵裡頭好像也止不住的打轉著，Die的嗓音像鐵烙燙的他想尖叫，卻過於疼痛而發不出聲。

『你真的在乎嗎？我，昨天，把女人帶到臥鋪的時候，你是醒的吧？沒有反應也沒有制止，不就代表你默認同意我這麼做了嗎？』

『你看你。你看你自己。就連現在也是，一點難過一點表情都沒有，好啊，再說一次，再說幾次都沒問題——你到底有沒有好好看過我！不是對你那些收藏品啊玩偶啊虛無縹緲隨時可棄的喜歡——你知道...人與人之間正常的感情是什麼嗎？知道的吧？』

『你知道...人與人之間正常的感情是什麼嗎？』

你知道...人與人之間正常的感情是什麼嗎？

人與人。

正常的。

感情......

正常。

「啊......」指甲都摳進了薄薄的皮膚、喉結的位置，Shinya難受到嗆咳不止，卻吐不出半個字，只有原始本能的聲音撕裂了他，「啊啊...啊...！」

——不正常。

——你不正常。

——Shinya，是你的錯。

是這樣嗎？Die一直以來想告訴自己的，原來是這個意思嗎？是嗎？

為什麼啊？

做了那麼多努力，卻還是不行，那到底該怎麼辦才好?！

將他的自體自身一句話就釘死，輕易地就否定掉全部，總是如此，即使是這種時候，Die也依舊是Shinya的剋星，用最銳利最殘酷的方式刺中他的要害，那一瞬間，Shinya感覺神經繃斷了，他失控的出手，放任自己連同著曾經堅守的原則，全盤崩潰。

直覺不能繼續留在那裡，不然會發生很危險的事情，所以Shinya在施加了可怕的暴行之後，轉身就逃。

從過去直到現在，直到剛才——Shinya都自認是脾氣好的人，而團員也好，工作員也好，雖然總開玩笑他在意奇怪的點，為了小事情不知道在堅持什麼勁，但是大家也親口同意的，Shinya的脾氣真的不差，否則，總是這點那點十年如一日的捉弄，早就讓人毛起來大吵一架，可能甚至絕交翻臉了吧？

所以痛到難以忍受的時候，竟然也會爆發——這種事情，連他自己也感到驚訝，驚訝之後，緊接著便是鋪天蓋地而來的茫然。

情緒失控什麼的，訴諸暴力什麼的，是反常的。而不熟悉的行為，毫無規律性的事情——這些全都令Shinya感到害怕，可是諷刺的是，無論是過去溫和的情緒、包容作弄的理由，還是如今失序脫軌的暴行，帶給他這些的，全都是同一個人。

因為Die，Shinya變得不像自己了......

……不像自己，不是自己。這樣的話，最近好像成了不需經腦的口頭禪，總掛念著在嘴邊，盤旋在腦中。

可是......

如果認真的計較，認真的去思考，「真正的」Shinya，「原本的」Shinya，到底該是什麼樣子呢？

「Shinya」，是誰？

他愣愣抬起頭。

髒污的鏡面映照出的，是同樣髒污的人。  
眼睛充血，嘴唇乾澀破皮，頭髮一綹一綹油膩的沾黏成條狀，邊緣焦捲，顏色乾黃，髮質早就染燙壞了，卻一直放任著沒去打理，隨便的無袖上衣其實就是內衣充當睡衣，在巴士上遠程移動了幾天，就有幾天沒洗了吧？土色的褲子和曬得發黑的肌膚，這下被水潑得濕淋淋的，就看起來更髒更邋遢了。

Shinya忽然就感到陌生。

他不是鏡子裡的人。

他不該是鏡子裡的，這個人。

這副模樣對於「Shinya」來說，應該完全不能忍受的，「Shinya」講究舒適，享受乾淨熱衷打理，最喜歡美麗的、可愛的事物。

他明明發誓過，這輩子都要待在可以帶妝上陣，講求視覺的樂團裡，化妝和裙子卻也是，好久沒有了——人會變，這是身為有限生命自然的過程，他知道，就算被Die嫌棄「不正常」，他也明白這樣的道理，Shinya都懂，真的，只是......

改變的方向，應該是可以選擇的吧？就像他當年選擇加入dir en grey，選擇不再升學，選擇了，追逐Die的目光。

那麼......

至今以來，所有「選擇」層層堆疊出的自己，累積至今的變化，是他想要的嗎？

「Shinya」開心嗎？

「Shinya」喜歡現在的這個，自己嗎？

他紅著眼眶吸了吸鼻子，水珠從髮梢和鼻尖飛落，他顫抖著深呼吸了一口氣。

Shinya對鏡子無聲的張開嘴，闔上，閉緊的雙唇翕動，嘴角意義不明的扭曲了一下。

他嘗試微笑，失敗了。

他嘗試下彎唇角哭泣——要是能夠釋放胸口的重量一點也好——卻也同樣，失敗了。 

明明第一眼覺得如此陌生，可是這樣死死的盯著，他忽然發現眼前的人影，其實還是有些熟悉的。

愈看愈覺得熟悉，很熟悉，因為就在剛才......

在另一個人身上才看到過。Shinya有些不確定的，用指尖描繪鏡中輪廓的邊緣。

酒精，大型派對，熱鬧的聲光，聚集的人群，他心急的融入、融入、想要成為普通的、能夠在那之中得到快樂的「正常人」，所以捨棄的精緻的裝束，以避免講究男性氣質的審視的視線，為了能夠感受到Die的心情，和對方成為一體，所以，只要是Die給自己的，他就想辦法吞下、消化、吸收，在不知不覺間，Shinya，將自己給丟失了。

憔悴的臉孔，枯瘦的軀殼，裡面裝的早已不是「Shinya」，只有著類似於Die，卻永遠不可能成為「真實」的贗造品。

最初與Die相戀的那個人不在了，哪裡都找不到，Shinya成為了Die的影子。原本的「Shinya」是什麼人？是什麼樣子？喜歡什麼？討厭什麼？想做什麼？答案在腦中模糊的晃動，他發現好多部分都破破碎碎、零零散散的，回想不起來。

原來早在Die捨棄了Shinya之前，Shinya就已經迫不及待地背叛了自己，將「Shinya」給拋棄了。

連來自「自己」的愛都失去了，怎麼會有那麼可憐、那麼卑微的人呢？

Shinya覺得困惑，鏡子裡的人卻什麼都不肯說，吝嗇的一個答案都不肯給，就只是默默的、默默的看著他。


	20. Chapter 20

——這張專輯裡，你有哪首最喜歡的曲子嗎？  
Shinya：懷春。

『Toshiyaさん的情感不是輸贏。這樣否認，不好。』

相信嗎？他曾經說出這樣的話，他曾經能夠說出這樣的話，情感不是輸贏，不是一場比試，一場競爭。

是什麼時候忘了的呢？

——鼓棒落下，緻密而精準的節奏鋪展開，繁茂像一片怒放的令人驚心的花海，踏著鼓點前行，就像是走在正中的花道上，眼花撩亂、多變無常的色彩簇擁，環繞。

在那之中卻彷彿有股異風，粗暴的直撲而來，撕碎花瓣，吹散了四散空中。

破碎的，徒勞的。

Shinya的手腕繫著加重器，打擊出超出自己本該擁有的力道，有陌生，卻也有著新生的士氣，為了追求更有力、更彰顯存在的鼓點，這樣的打法，也是這趟旅程中增生的技巧。

不屬於自身的重量，瞬間爆發的衝勁，像是輕易就能斬破一切猶豫、執念，分明他還沒有那樣的覺悟，更還沒有準備好面對那份清醒，但是，再怎麼遲疑，旋律卻不等人，硬是推著他前進。

糾纏、依戀、卻又抗拒著爭奪著主權，佔上風，時而又隱沒在清亮的音色之中，旋律和節奏針鋒相對，下一秒卻反身擁抱，填補了休止符的空隙，血肉依附著骨架而生，骨骼仰賴著筋肉維繫，就這樣，交織出了這樣一首，令人屏息的曲子。

節奏和旋律相互而生，哪個都不能少，是...互相的。

終曲之際，Shinya閉上眼，仰起頭，任由汗水一滴又一滴順著臉龐、脖頸而下——

他不懂人，但是音樂卻鏤刻在他的靈魂裡。

如果這樣，嘗試去理解......  
究竟從是哪裡開始，原本契合的節奏踩錯了拍子呢？像是耳返失靈的表演，只憑著本能，盲目摸索前進，逐漸變調，荒腔走板。

x

——每晚睡覺前你一定會做的事？  
Die：祈禱今晚不會做惡夢。

其實Shinya有些意外。

他刻意嚴格要求了自己的專注和精準度，甚至真的去計算了失誤，比平時還少，處理的滿意的樂句更是印象鮮明，不論客觀或主觀來說，Shinya都認為今天自己的表現不錯。

可是下台後，他卻發現自己被京堵住了去路，京仰頭，雙手叉腰氣勢彷彿有兩米八——

「你，休息。」

然後就這樣，莫名被指揮著驅散了。

那個京喔，像外星人一樣的傢伙，真是不可思議。看出了什麼了嗎？

發生了這樣的插曲，Shinya抱持著這樣一點兒驚訝，還有解不開的淡淡迷惑，一路飄回巴士上，因為沒有留下來幫忙收拾器材，回到車上時，裡頭漆黑一片，除了在前頭基本看不見的司機，一個人都沒有，Shinya覺得鬆了一口氣，好像精神平靜了些——

於是，什麼事都來得及做，就倒在沙發上斷線了。

而當再度恢復意識，從夢中醒來，他想，平靜什麼的，對現在的他而言，果然還是奢望吧。

明明平時根本不常做夢，竟然像是糟透了的那天一樣，今天又來了，這是...腦子在向Die看齊嗎？Shinya抹了抹臉，他想，自己應該要感到害怕，應該要至少覺得抗拒，可是......

夢境的內容卻是那麼的溫柔，仁慈，回想起來，陽光撫摸臉頰的觸感甚至是那麼的真實。

至於為什麼......

思緒逐漸清晰，Shinya忽然意識到，這場夢嚴格來說，不是夢。

是記憶才對。

屬於他和Die的，真實的記憶。

曾經多了到習慣的日常，不小心就給遺忘了的午後——家裡破舊的百葉窗簾之下，同樣破舊的紗窗半開，暖風令人昏昏欲睡，Die從身後摟抱著Shinya，腦袋擱在他的肩頭，還是Shinya的Shinya，什麼也不會多想的Shinya，就這麼毫無顧忌的反手拍了拍戀人的頭頂。

「別鬧。」他說。

Die輕笑著，溫熱的氣息覆住了他的耳朵，讓他想起了夜裡色氣的舔吻，Shinya一下子沒聽清楚對方回應了些什麼，不過，沒事的，不要緊。

這時候的Die，說的多半也是些瑣碎的、逗人沒好氣的俏皮話。

此時心裡頭膨脹的熱度，踏實有力的節拍數，讓他無所畏懼。

像隻紅毛大狗撒嬌似的來回蹭動，漂洗過多次的紅髮觸感細細的，搔癢著他的脖子，Shinya偷偷飄了對方一眼，壓也壓不住嘴角的弧度，這麼惹人疼愛，卻又如此帥氣的Die喜歡自己——這樣的事情，令他發自內心感到驕傲。 

他們在討論什麼呢？

——對了，喜歡的人。

彼此感覺上適合的類型。

嗯...Shinya歪頭，這題有點困難，但是Die的話......

「開朗的，」

「可以暢所欲言——」

「有溫度，溫柔的人。」

Shinya掰著指頭，一樣一樣地數下來。

這樣的人。

其實，他是存了些小心思的。

Shinya心裏真正的願望，給自己的期許是，成為擁有這些特質的人，而這樣的人，其實正就像Die一樣。

為了避免對方太過得意了，又要折騰自己，每次都逞著口齒伶俐的優勢逗的Shinya害臊，他沒有說出心中藏好的、小小的秘密——這樣子，閃閃發亮的Die，是他一直以來的憧憬，是他的嚮往。

如果變得開朗，如果能夠應答自如，擁有這些特質的話，就可以好好的回應Die了吧？可以坦率地用溫柔的話語擁抱Die，安撫對方脆弱的時刻。

Shinya一直被Die的愛情，Die的溫暖守護著，強而有力的手拉著自己前進，向外試探的時候，他也因而從不懼怕受到外面的世界傷害，總是像這樣單方面的仰賴著對方，讓他迫切的想要做些什麼，想要成長，想成為那樣一個充滿溫度，內心強大的人。

Shinya真的好想好想，也成為Die的依靠。

緩緩睜眼，夢中真實的暖意還未從肌膚的表層褪去，Shinya重新聚焦眼前的浮動光影時，胸中湧動著向過去借來似的、平靜。 

——最終，還是沒能成為那樣強大而溫柔的存在呢。

而再這樣放任下去，背道而馳，到了死路的盡頭......大概，也只會成為另一個破碎的，被黑暗給吞噬了的Die。

Shinya抓了抓臉頰，在巴士上公共沙發的空間睡著了，不知道誰給自己披了件外套，外套上又不放心似的加了兩層毛毯。  
他模模糊糊的這才注意到，視線所及並不是一片黑暗，於是他下意識轉頭，看向車窗外。

陽光溫柔的點亮了室內每一粒細小的塵埃，柔和而燦白，恍惚中，彷彿與夢境的時空重疊了，Shinya無法移開目光，就這麼看著、看著，忽然坐了起來。

身上的布堆啪沙一聲，落到了地上，他低頭看了眼，卻沒有著急著撿起來。 

——天亮了。

眨眨眼才慢了許多拍，真實感才逐漸回籠，Shinya悠悠地意識到，這是多日來，第一次一覺到天明。

Shinya......

……果然還是，怨不得誰。

睡了飽滿的一覺，他有些靜下心來了，畢竟Shinya作為Shinya的一天，就不可能一直緊咬著侵蝕靈魂的恨意不放，他不是京，也不是Die，那樣瞬間火光燒盡一切、就連灰燼也恨不得點燃的瘋狂，他沒有。

所以，也沒有辦法一直生氣下去，也沒有辦法繼續怪罪誰。  
變成如今這樣四不像的樣子，終究是自己做的決定，自己招致的因果，以「為了對方好」的名義，自我感動，自我滿足。這沒有什麼好否認的。Shinya有些漠然地重新躺了下來，仰望著窗口。

因為接受不了現實，一試再試，互相傷害，只為了保存一絲渺茫的妄念。

一絲...不可能的、令他心痛不已的希望。

人啊到頭來，果然像Toshiya說的一樣，只能棲住在各自的腦中呢，再怎麼不願，再怎麼抗拒接受事實，Shinya這輩子都不可能成為其他人，擁有別人的靈魂，別人的個性，別人的思想。

Shinya攤開掌心，目光順著掌紋，磨光凹凸不一致的繭塊，仔細地看著，沿路向下。這具僅屬於他的軀殼、僅屬於他的靈魂、有限的時間......

能夠掌握的事物，乍聽之下少之又少，卻已經足夠Shinya手忙腳亂的了，這不是嗎？二十幾年快三十了，他就是硬生生還沒學得會怎麼好好的保養...好好的珍惜自己重要的寶藏。

人、事、物，都是。

……本該珍而重之的啊。Shinya閉上眼，仰靠著沙發椅墊，緩緩吐出一口氣。

卻不僅僅只是自我，連最最心愛的寶物，最最珍愛的人，也通通丟失了。

回想起來。

夢境裡頭，那個純粹的、順應本心的Shinya。

現在，若是藉著胸口熟悉的、懷念的溫度，重新嘗試變得誠實——

對於眼下的狀態感到不滿，那就行動，動起來，跑起來，絕對不會這樣被動的卡在原地，擔憂這擔憂那，還沒開始就動彈不得。

而如果話語無法傳遞也無所謂，只要想，他就先去做，做做看再說，就像最早指使了Die吃飯的Shinya那樣，身體力行，直接表達。

那樣勇往直前的Shinya，他會說......

他會說，他也不喜歡這個畏畏縮縮，患得患失的自己。

既然如此，又憑什麼要求Die不變的愛著這個，擅自改變了的Shinya呢？

窗外的天光燦爛，美麗依舊。

——深呼吸，Shinya重新坐起身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> 這次比較少，因為下次的部分怎麼看都不能從中間斷，要一鼓作氣修完，先...先容我緩緩_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


	21. Chapter 21

——Toshiya：別人的事情，怎樣都無所謂吧?(笑) 倒是你，話總是不說清楚，可能會產生奇怪的誤會喔？  
Shinya：沒關係，誤解了也無所謂。

沒有誤會。

「Shinya」是很直白一根筋的人，真的就是真的，相信就是相信，不需要向誰證明，也不會想著要向誰尋求同意。

愛上了就是愛上了。  
發生過，也就是發生了。

仔細審視，其實「真實」一直都在那裡，「問題」也是，只是為了強留天秤嚴重傾斜那一端過分重要的重量，所以Shinya圖方便地放任自己的執著無限放大，遮蔽一切，視而不見。

上台前為了放鬆喝茫到頭暈時就該想到。

更早。

放棄了最喜歡的打扮的時候就該想到。

更早。

早上宿醉心情一團爛的時候就該想到。

不對，還要更早。

與Toshiya對談更早之前，那場談話甚至不該存在，會情緒崩潰，是因為早就失去了信任，懷疑了對方的感情。 

果然比那都還要......更早，更早，更早。

昏暗的菸霧瀰漫的室內充塞著人的氣息，刺眼的雷射光穿透一切，全都刺激著Shinya的感官，令他難受不已，但是真正灼燒了他的雙眼，也凍結了他的心臟的是Die。

Die，左右環抱著好幾個他連臉都記不清的女孩子，手，手，頭，頭，頭髮，胸膛，臉頰，臉頰——全都緊貼著，那些無關緊要的人，不安分的、隨便的就觸碰了本該只屬於自己一人的所在，雖然沒有踩踏所謂輕浮了的禁地，沒有越過線，但是——

「Die！」

沒有回應。重低音以及音箱的爆裂音淹沒了一切，Die迷茫的高舉雙手大笑著，突然一只刺眼的白皙的手掌擅自地越過了Shinya——

「Die！」聽不到、

與Die擊掌，而Die惡作劇的用力抓了一把回握，嚇得女孩邊笑邊尖叫，清脆刺耳的「哇」了一聲，Die笑嘻嘻地仰頭倒了回去，根本沒看清誰是誰，誰做了什麼，自己又在幹甚麼。

「Die！！我們回去！」

「你說什麼？」

「我說——」根本聽不到。不需要任何人的阻礙，甚至Shinya都還未曾迷失言語，聲音卻早註定到達不了，「我說，我們回去了，好不好？」

「咦——」終於聽清，Die卻毫不配合地搖頭，大聲地抗議，「才不要，還這麼早，不然你先回？Patrick他們、有多開一輛車來，我跟他們說，嗯，車借你，乖，回去，想睡了？你那臉一看就...不要忘了，睡前記得要——我晚點，晚點再——」說著便笨拙地掏起口袋， 那些叮囑、那些屬於Shinya的話語，破碎的一點兒都聽不清。

Shinya忽然就覺得憤怒，突然在這一刻後悔換了國際駕照，他討厭這裡！他討厭Die身邊的人！他討厭全部、這一切！可是，喝酒是不能開車的，喝酒不能開車，Shinya強力而反覆的念到——將任何的不對勁都壓回內心最深最深處的地方——

喝酒不能開車，所以他也不能回去。

Shinya沈默的重新坐回Die的身邊，盯著對方，整夜，那些勾勾纏纏，不清不楚的肢體接觸，那些遊走外國人友好招呼與放肆暗示的擁抱，貼頰吻，然後，就這麼任由憤怒與不安吞噬自己。

實際上Die又知道什麼呢？那晚他醉的連鞋子都穿錯腳，只要不睡不做夢不在夢中獨自一人，男的也好女的也好，只要有人陪著，他什麼都好，圍繞在身邊是什麼性別什麼人心中又有什麼意圖，又怎麼分得清，怎麼會在乎？

陳放在Shinya眼前的，縱然有這麽多可以「相信」的理由和藉口，他做了選擇，卻還是不喜歡。

不喜歡就是不喜歡，無法接受就是無法接受，所以才心急著想要取而代之，他要一而再再而三撥開攀上了Die的胸膛的手，打攪妝點豔麗的唇湊近，明明不是為了輸贏才開始了這段感情，卻不知不覺變成了競爭，將對方緊緊的按在自己的懷抱中，不讓任何人與自己爭奪。

護食的野獸，具有侵略性變得凶惡，神經質地焦躁、不安，那是連自己都討厭的嘴臉。

曾經僥倖的想，一切都是暫時的，只要得到了陪伴，只要海外巡迴結束，只要脫離這個環境，只要Die找到了自己的音樂之道，Die就會振作，就會醒悟，就會回到自己的身邊，就會重新露出Shinya所熟悉的笑容，然後一切就會回覆原樣。

但實際上並不是這樣的，對嗎？

Die或許有脫離酒精與派對的一天，或許不會，但在這過程中，在這相互等待、相互容忍相互摩擦的過程中，磨損掉了信任、捨棄掉了堅持、換來了一身無數破碎的負面情感——如今的他們，再也不可能一樣了。

放縱的結果，就是如此。

那些能讓Die快樂起來的，就像是毒品，矛盾的能夠讓對方短暫的換口氣的同時，也侵蝕傷害著Die，Shinya明明知道那並非長久之計，卻還是放任了。

Shinya和Die，是共犯。

反覆陷入相同的場景相同的輪迴，相同的錯誤不斷累積，最後——

沒有信任的愛情，終究變得什麼也不是了。

種下什麼樣的因，那就承受什麼樣的果。

自己想要的、對方想要的，愛著彼此的方式，全都一塌糊塗，錯得離譜；委屈的說著為了對方做盡了一切，卻只是像個小孩子一樣的耍脾氣，連這樣簡單的道理都意識不到，閉上眼等著誰來拯救善後，現在回頭想想，Shinya覺得自己實在幼稚的不可思議。

明明在心裡答應過，能夠令對方放心依靠，要成為強大的溫柔的人。

是他自己，先失約的。

那。

現在首先要做的事，很清楚了，呢。

他不願意繼續站在原地。

他有腳，再也不想像個只會哭叫著需求得不到滿足的嬰孩，他要堂堂正正的，走到Die的面前，拿出曾經發誓的決心，考量真正適合對方、體貼著想的方式。

他要堂堂正正的，走到Die的面前，說......

將久違噴霧定型的頭髮打理得完美，Shinya挺直了背脊，轉身離開鏡前，他推開廁所門，然後——差點兒一門板正臉拍上了誰的臉。

反應迅速地向後退了半步，他與Die，就這麼，突兀的四眼相對。 

……雖然說要面對面，倒也不用這麼快。

這是上天偷聽到了願望之類的嗎？咦...為什麼不在抽選Cheb的時候發生呢？

實在太過突然，Shinya甚至來不及反應，腦子裡就先悠悠的飄出了這樣的想法，而重點一飄，他就感覺......

意外的，沒有想像中的緊張。

Shinya點頭，用拳頭抵著嘴唇，清了清喉嚨。

反觀門外那人卻是比Shinya還尷尬的樣子，連手腳都不知道該擺哪，Die寬大的手指關節發白的對絞著，Shinya輕易就看到了虎口一路延伸上去，青腫了一塊，而Die也注意到了他的視線，有些慌亂地將雙臂背到了身後。

Die欲言又止，像是想攔下Shinya說些什麼，卻又擔心他根本不想看見自己，就這樣彆扭不確定的左右移動，小心翼翼的抬頭。

Shinya頓了頓，深呼吸口氣。

「我們談談。」辦法，是人想出來的。

如果言語之於他必然有困難，那就精簡到最低底線，抓準重點，直指目標。

「Dieくん，我有話想跟你說，也想聽你說話，所以，我們、需要談談。」

Die開口的時候，嘴唇似乎有些顫抖，眼睛卻綻放出了零碎的光芒，「啊...啊，好的，現在？現在嗎？沒問題，我、我整理一下就，你等我一——還是不，沒關係，就在這，我們坐這嗎？ 或你想...你想我們找個地方......」

Die的手反覆扒過亂糟糟有些油膩的前髮，簡直比Shinya還要語無倫次了。

觀察著這樣的對方，Shinya搖搖頭，側身讓過一步，「不是現在，你先去醒醒腦，清醒一下。方法...我不知道。洗澡？睡覺？總之、我們兩個都要，好好的、可以溝通的，狀態。」 

Shinya眯眼，全神貫注的清點所有想說的內容都包含在話語內，卻來不及確認對方不知道有沒有聽進去，因為——

Die忽然就臉色一變，摀著嘴跌跌撞撞的直接越過Shinya衝進廁所，後腳倒是熟門熟路的、不忘帶上門。

Shinya用力抿了抿嘴唇，緩緩抬頭。

隔著薄薄的木板，不出所料，很快就聽見一陣令人生理性不適的嘔吐聲。

.....又喝酒了啊。

Die這傢伙真是學不乖呢。

再這樣下去，才三十歲出頭歲的肝臟，就開始令人擔憂了。

Shinya雙手抱胸，側靠著門框，拘謹著距離，並沒有開門確認或靠近的念頭，他看了眼走廊上的電子鐘，無聲地吐出一口氣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> 《Broken》 –– Isak Danielson
> 
>   
> 推薦一首歌。  
> 


	22. Chapter 22

冬、雨に抱かれ 憂いを浴びて 春に変われる日、誰を待ってるの?  
冬、雨に抱かれ そんな日々を過ごす私がね 愛した…

冬日、被雨水擁抱著，沐浴在憂傷裡，化為春日的那天，你等待著誰？  
冬日、被雨水擁抱著，那樣的日複一日，我啊，也曾深愛過。

——<懷春>

離開自己舒適閉鎖的孤島，試圖去了解他人，產生聯繫。

就像Toshiya所說的那樣，用言語，搭建起橋樑。

......說是這麼說，但是真的面對面了，該怎麼開口呢？上次...在那樣糟糕的氣氛之下不歡而散，現在又該從哪裡重新拾起這團亂？以什麼樣的口吻，什麼樣的態度？對方又會作何反應？

原本腦中還一直打轉擔心著這樣的事情，結果真正坐到面前，Shinya發現瑣碎紛雜的煩惱，一下子就消散了。

真是不可思議。

連鎖的Pancake house跨州都有，算是熟悉的老地方了，黑白格子地板，標準的藍色制服，製造了一股莫名安定的規律，午後的陽光在這之中，增添了些許變數，溫柔了一切準確整齊的邊界。

屬於上次的記憶，仍然稍稍去觸碰就會感覺到燙傷般的刺痛，但是意外的，這次會面，就在如此和平單純的地方，就這麼坐著，內心的節奏逐漸平穩了下來。

陽光，真的有著撫慰人心的效果也說不定，就像多少年來，無數歌曲所唱的那樣——看，就連長髮散亂著，不修邊幅的Die，在金色的光粉修飾之下，輪廓也重新變得柔和。Shinya抬起頭，在這之中，唯一的一點小問題，Die……

還是老樣子，宿醉了。

果然無論何時都是，非常有Die的風格呢。

想想也是當然的，早上折騰成了那樣，就算拿出了要開live的氣勢和精神，勇猛的堅持「沒事的」、「可以的」出現在了這裡，下午什麼的果然還是太勉強了。

Shinya看著對面的Die半閉著雙眼，蹙眉，打圈按摩著太陽穴——

這樣的情況並不是他所希望的，最佳談話的狀態，但Shinya想...其實事到如今，倒也沒必要講究那麼多了。

服務生熱情有朝氣的招呼暫時打斷了Shinya地思緒，他並不開口，只是點點頭示意，將拉了花，冒著氤氳熱氣的熱咖啡拖盤移動到面前。

沿著方塊包裝上畫了小剪刀的虛線，Shinya仔細而工整的撕開了糖包，一包，兩包，看也不看，刷啦一股腦兒地倒進杯子裡去。

Shinya小心的攪動，不潑出任何蓬鬆的奶泡。

忽然捕捉到一陣輕笑聲，他抬起眼，對桌的Die正撐著下巴，微微笑。

「Shinya還是跟以前一樣，不喝苦的啊。」

「以前？」

「嗯，這讓我突然想到了以前啊，我和Toshiya偷偷將黑咖啡裝進了摩卡的瓶子，騙你喝。」某種非常柔軟而狡黠的光芒，從Die的眼中一晃而過，「不過也算是自食惡果，Shinya你，嘴巴才剛碰到就吐出來了哦，記得嗎？灑的我新買的鞋子全都是，Shinya，你還記得嗎？」

Die的笑聲，Die的目光，全都充滿了懷念的溫柔，嗓音卻操著一絲無可忽視的乾澀，那是不管昨晚又做了什麼、而耗磨的嘶啞。

Shinya沒有插嘴，專注的聽著Die所說的每一字，每一句，就只是安靜的啜飲著，點點頭。

就像是老舊的、潮濕壞損了的卡帶，雖然曲子曲子還是好聽，但是播放的斷斷續續，Die東說了這一件、西說了一件聯想到的往事，Shinya聽著聽著，視線不自覺就落到了一旁的紙巾上。

即使是這樣憔悴、狀態不佳的Die，果然也還是好看的呢。要是時間能夠定格的話——Shinya漫想著——就像畫一樣。

像古希臘的雕像，神祇，Die是這樣的。

荒唐、放肆，卻依然充滿魅力的Die，要是一直看著的話，就會忽然有些害怕被奪去魂魄呢。從前他覺得害臊，現在......

現在，他只怕自己會心軟。

這樣的Die，偏偏正是自己熟悉的、總是傷腦筋不已的模樣，Shinya緩緩地眨眼，試圖平復開始加速的心臟，Shinya想......或許，他也快要能夠做回自己。

Die催眠而溫和的嗓音，依然滔滔不絕的說著五年十年以上的往事，就像近來面對採訪時一樣，說起與團員的相處，說起那些瑣碎有趣的事情時，總重複著相同的、遙遠以前的故事。

為什麼沒有早點看見呢？

他們早不知不覺中，沒有了「現在」。

不存在了啊，過去的他們。

總覺得...有些難過，Shinya卻還是微笑了，因為，也確實還是有點好笑的，真的。Die在說的這些事情，買了漫畫輪流租借給團員，慫恿著Toshiya藏起Shinya的護照什麼的——曾經讓他真切的歡樂過、印象深刻的記憶，依然佔據著他心中柔軟的位置，沒有改變。

原來那些都還在，沒有變。

就算後面發生了這樣那樣，混亂痛苦的的事情，也是。忽然湧上心頭，這樣的認知令他安心，也重新給予他，如今鮮少感受到的勇氣。

所以......

他不會，再逃了。

Shinya安靜的笑著，而Die看見他的表情時，似乎得到了鼓舞，更是有聲有色的說了起來，眉飛色舞的，就像是過去在前往錄音室的車上，試圖逗笑Shinya而說了一個接一個的笑話。

「——Dieくん。以前的事情、我們、先、放一邊，好嗎？ 」Shinya搖搖頭，有些留戀的。他嘗試著開口，慣常的氣音中還帶著輕微顫抖，柔軟的笑意，「我今天找你有正事，要說的。」

Die舉起雙手向後退了些，靠著沙發椅背，紳士的樣子，示意他請說，Shinya點點頭，深呼吸了一口氣。

就只說，最重要的事。

別的都不提。Die的生活習慣、飲酒過量、Shinya不能理解的價值觀，那些通通都不提，將所有其實自己並不能控制的事情放到一邊，就只說，自己所思所想，最最重要的事。

Shinya揉了揉眼睛，抹去方才笑的厲害的濕潤，重新張開時，裏頭閃爍著一股澄淨專注的光芒。

「穩定...承諾、熱情。那些、能填補Dieくん寂寞的東西，我，好像，真的沒有呢。」 

或許是沒有想到，話題會直指核心吧。

Die的臉色空白了一瞬，急急忙忙就要開口，Shinya卻舉起手掌，阻止了。

「那天、我，沒能夠好好的回應Dieくん。全都讓Dieくん自己一個人面對、自己一個人，對不起。今天。我想好了，我準備好了。可以聽我說說嗎？Dieくん一直都、想要聽我的聲音，讓我嘗試看看吧，請務必聽我說。拜託了。 」

Die的表情籠罩著濃重的不安，姿態僵硬，看得出來極端糾結兩難著，萬幸，最後還是緩緩地點頭，Shinya鬆了一口氣。

雖然都想好了，今天無論如何都會說，但果然還是能與希望對方能站在同等的位置，訴說，然後，被傾聽。

其實還是有點不安的，就算如此真實的坐在對面看著自己，Shinya卻發現自己分神思考，或許明天醒來，甚至只是待會兒睡上一覺，Die就要記不清現在的事。

酒精侵蝕了對方這件事，是千真萬確的「真實」，誰都無法否認。

「我那天——」 

而Shinya失去了對Die的信任這點，也是。

所以......

「我那天——說了分手，不是氣話。」

笑容瞬間褪去，Die的臉蒼白的駭人。

無限延伸拉長的沈默，開始讓Shinya一併懷疑起，酒精是不是影響了Die的理解能力。

在橫亙的寂靜中頓了頓，Shinya整理好思緒，想要重新來過，卻被音調高亢的乾笑聲打斷，「你、你在說什麼？那天我——我、抱歉，我......」

Shinya搖搖頭，「不用急著道歉，你先聽…聽我說完。」

此刻Shinya的臉上，露出了如同面具一般清冷沈著的表情，與對面的Die呈現了鮮明奇異的對比，雖然心中完全不是這回事，他捏緊了咖啡杯的邊緣，為了平撫狂跳的心臟，機械性地反覆提醒自己該說的話，真正的心情。 

「能夠...妥協、柔軟的放下身段的東西，我好像、一個都沒有。那些能夠溫暖了Dieくん的東西，我...沒有。」

……做個能夠反省自身，堅定有原則的人。

「我也有錯，對不起。太自以為是了呢。因為喜歡，所以自私假裝沒有發現的事情，我在反省了。」

承認了這樣的事實，應該是難堪的，應該是不堪的，可是Shinya在心裡向Die約定過的，他發誓了。

「Dieくん...你想要的，我好像，真的沒有辦法給你。Dieくん現在，有沒有覺得、很熟悉？道歉、笑著裝作，什麼事都沒有。熟悉嗎？對的，我們在重複著同樣的事情、同樣的問題，因為，解決不了。現在既然知道了，就到這裡，不要再錯下去了。」

——他要真正去考量真正適合對方、體貼著想的方式，做個成熟的人。

「Dieくん一直以來，都好照顧我。Dieくん、教會了我好多事。拯救了我、很多次哦。真的。可是我，我什麼都沒能夠、回報你，對不起。對不起，對不...起。」

一但開了頭就變得容易，流暢的連他自己都感到驚訝，Shinya的聲音甚至平穩的沒有一絲顫抖。

希望所愛的人能幸福。

不論何時，不管到了哪裡，都是Shinya心目中不變的答案，就連此刻，他都是如此渴望能夠獲得幸福，所以他認真的說道，站在這個什麼都已經摧毀殆盡了的遺跡上，Shinya想要好好守護住，唯一剩下的這一點光芒，這個約定。抬眼，卻看見了Die臉上露出了歪斜的、非常難看的微笑，Shinya倒寧願他別笑了，真的真的，不要再露出那樣的神情了。所以......

「我們，分手吧。 」

Shinya望進了Die雙眼。美麗漆黑的，就像是無盡的夜空，至今仍然迷眩了他，隨時都會將他的靈魂給吸納、吞沒了似的，撼動他的內心。即使如此，Shinya還是深深的看了進去，哪兒也不逃，哪兒也不躲，就在這裡，面對早該正視的一切。

Shinya看著那般美麗的雙眼瞳心擴張，像是無限塌陷擴張的黑洞，慢慢的，慢慢的，看著 那般比例完美、在他眼中，一直都像是藝術品般完美的臉龐肌肉線條，歪曲。

「我…...」

剎那之間，像是哪個不懂藝術的粗人毫不留情的鑿穿破壞一切，深邃的五官扭曲破碎，潰不成形。在自身龐大情感的籠罩之下，恍惚有些解離失真的。Shinya想，這樣的Die，他從沒有見過。

「不要！」Die的瞳孔放大到了可怕的地步，整張臉被惶恐的情緒覆蓋，現實終於追上了他砸個正著，聲量失控，Die猛烈地搖頭。

「不要，我、我不會再犯了，不對，沒有『再』，沒有下一次，派對不會什麼的都不會再去了！Shinya再給我一次機會好不好？也不喝酒了，現、現在雖然聽起來很沒說服力，但是你信我，當年我，我可以重新開始好好的吃東西，這次、這次也做得到的，相信我...！不...不要說分手這種話，Shinya，你不是認真的吧？不要嚇我了，不要開這種玩笑了？」

Die似乎想要微笑，想要將話語當作聽錯了輕飄飄的帶過去，他伸手就要去握Shinya擱置在桌面的雙手，但是Shinya在那之前就快速地縮了回來，輕輕按在身側沙發墊子上，搖搖頭。

Die睜大雙眼，更慌張了，他失措地站起來，彎腰試圖越過桌面，恍惚就像是回到了台上，屬於Die的癲狂的氣勢，直逼而來，Shinya心跳於是漏了幾拍。仰頭，高大的身軀滿是壓迫感的傾軋逼近，Shinya像是被釘住一般忽然動彈不得。

「不要說這種話，對心臟很不好的，Shinya你，不要這樣嚇我...」大大的喘了一口氣，指關節發白的抵著桌面，Die雙手握成拳，整個人向前伏著，眼看著Shinya沒有反應，他就這麼低頭，弓起身子，高大的身材忽然塌縮萎靡了下去。

「對不起...對不起...」Die開始哀求，一瞬間，Shinya又被拉回了無數重複的夜晚，心臟一下一下抽縮著發疼的夜晚，Die向自己伸手，尖叫著惡夢殘餘的囈語，Shinya卻、什麼都做不到——「對不起。是我的錯，我...我......對不起，Shinya...！」

罪惡感愧疚感攫緊了Shinya。

這樣的Die，始終棲住在他的軟肋之中，心臟深處，迷茫哀傷的神情，誘惑著他心頭最柔軟的所在。Shinya手指深深摳進了沙發墊的凹陷，顫抖著——卻咬緊了牙關，使勁搖頭。

不能妥協。  
從今以後，都不能、也不會，再妥協了。

不可以。

這不是......屬於Shinya的，Die了。

「不是的。Dieくん，你不要這樣，我沒有生氣。我們只是、不適合。我身上、沒有的，就是沒有哦。再多時間、再多愛情，都不會出現奇蹟的。」

「所以，只有放手了，自由了，然後——」

「 我不要！」桌面餐具被Die拍的嚝地一跳，音量猛烈爆發，像是被詛咒發了狂的蛇女，Die激烈的搖頭，頭髮狂亂的飛舞，「你在說什麼鬼話？我完全聽不懂！」

「——Dieくん才能、去追尋自己想要的，我給不了你的東西，獲得幸福。Dieくん，我什麼都沒有，什麼都幫不了你，但我是自由的，所以最後，能給你的，好像也只有這個、了。」Shinya張嘴，無聲地大口喘氣，腦子卻在尖叫——

「從今以後，Shinya的、自私，Shinya的固執、Shinya讓Dieくん感到痛苦的一切，都再也不會，傷害你了。不會再痛，也不會、難過了——」

「閉嘴！！」而，與Shinya相對的，Die大吼出聲。

這樣的話語是真實，卻也是再銳利不過的雙面刃，Die此刻臉上的表情，肯定也映照了Shinya的吧？

可是他還是要說。唯有首先開了口，才有傳遞到的些微的渺茫的可能，因為......

因為，如果不伸出手，那麼在兩座孤島上遙遙相望的人，將永遠孤獨，然後，兩個孤獨的人，困在自己的腦中，困在一段沒有希望的感情裡逐漸窒息，永遠沒有出路。

Die現在能夠感受到嗎？有好好接受到，真正的Shinya嗎？

「什麼自不自由、我才不要那種虛無縹緲的東西！我說過嗎？我哪時、哪裏讓你覺得我脆弱到會被你傷害！沒有那種事！才沒有那種東西！你不要每次自己把想法塞到我嘴裡，擅自決定怎樣才是幸福，別開玩笑了！ 我只要你就夠了，其他什麼都好怎樣無所謂！除了Shinya，我什麼都不要！」

Die嘶吼著胸膛劇烈起伏，大手一揮，喘了一口氣，食指指著Shinya顫抖，差一點，就差一點，好像隨時都要戳到他的臉上，Shinya能感受到風——「每次每次每次都這樣！什麼都自己決定好了，你到底把我放在了哪裡！」

Shinya能夠感覺到其他顧客和服務員的目光刺在身上。

要是現在被趕出店舖會很麻煩的。這麼想著，他於是毫無預兆地站起身，按住了Die的肩頭，帶著對方重新坐下，同時輕聲地說道：「對呢，Dieくん，我一直是這樣子的。你也是。」

——在Shinya地耳語以及碰觸之下，Die像是觸電般渾身一震，或許是在Shinya平靜的眼中看見了什麼，他忽然惶恐的摀住嘴，肩膀、聲音、一切的一切，像是兜頭被扔進了雪堆裡，顫抖的不像話——

「抱...抱歉！我不是故意兇你的、Shinya，說好不吵架了，我們不要這樣子了，好不好？Shinya我們、我們今天先這樣，你先冷靜下來，哪裡不好、哪裡不滿，回去跟我說，我會改的，我改，我都可以改！你說，我都聽你的，所以......」

眼看著Die這麼固執、執迷不悟的模樣，Shinya有些悲傷地笑了，更加清晰了內心的念頭，「Dieくん，改變什麼的，我不需要，你也不要這樣了。」

「...為什麼？給我機會，讓我彌補過錯，我可以的，我們還可以再試試，Shinya，你信我——」

Die不該失去他的光芒，Shinya也不該繼續為此而痛苦。

Shinya沈默的低頭，潤了潤乾澀的嘴唇，舌尖嘗到了咖啡殘餘、複雜的甜苦味，他想，這種時候，Die和自己真的好像好像。簡直就是鏡子裡的倒影。 

戀人難道都會像這樣，逐漸分不清彼此嗎？還是只有他們逐漸消磨掉了彼此的顏色呢？

Die聽不進去，還在發誓著，會做到，會為了Shinya改變，改過自新。

成為另一個人，成為能夠讓Shinya安心的，幸福的，安穩的相守著的戀人。

做得到嗎？

可能可以，可能不行。

但是無論如何，不管是誰，扼殺了自己，都會是犧牲而痛苦的。

兩個人相戀，本該幸福，而非如此。

「如果我們沒有辦法、契合，其實也不要緊，Dieくん，你不孤單，所以不用、害怕。會有人喜歡這樣的你、也...也會有人，喜歡這樣的我。你只是、需要遇見他們、需要跟他、們，相愛的，機會。因為這個世界，很大。」

很大，很大，Shinya想，有願意在短短一夜裡溫暖了彼此就再也不見的男女，有能夠好好的相愛相守，走到最後的情人，也一定有，接受了真實的彼此而依舊幸福的人。在這廣大的多情的世界上，並不是只有給不了Die溫暖的Shinya，直到這個當下、也依然在傷害著Die的Shinya。

如此閃亮、耀眼、又溫暖的Die，怎麼可能會沒有人喜歡呢？又怎麼會需要扭曲了自我呢？

「所以，改變什麼的，別輕易的說這種話，也絕對不要為誰這麼做了。Dieくん，不要委屈自己。你要，做唯一的『Dieくん』，然後有一天，遇到，接受了全部的Dieくん、Dieくん也愛他的，全部的、原本的樣子的，戀人。」

「...我不懂。」Shinya用盡全力訴說，Die卻依舊不肯接受，神情茫然，「就算有那樣的人，他們也不是你啊。不是Shinya的話，有什麼意義？」

Shinya眨了眨眼，一時失語。

......辯不過Die，從以前就是如此。Shinya直覺的搖頭，只能堅持的搖頭，卻不知道因此觸動到了什麼，Die忽然激烈的喘著，按住胸口，加快了語速。

「Shinya你...今天怎麼了？好奇怪，你怎麼一直說這種奇怪的話？你罵我啊，揍我也好生氣發火也好，為什麼...為什麼要用那樣的眼神，看我？」Die的嗓音逐漸拔高恐慌，發抖—— 

「我說，你不要再看了！做點什麼...做點什麼、還沒結束，我們兩個是什麼關係，在一起多久了、怎麼可能這樣隨隨便便就結束？我明明做了那麼過分的事情，我...我背叛了你哦？為什麼你這麼冷靜？來揍我一頓啊，快啊！Shinya，其實你心裡是恨我的吧？說啊，說你恨我，說你永遠都不原諒Die，Dieくん是個爛人，不值得被愛、活該被拋棄、去死算了！快說啊！」

「我不會那麼做的，」Shinya沒有一絲猶豫地否決。他認真的望進了對方癲狂失焦的雙眼，Die匆忙迴避，Shinya卻不肯放過，「你明明知道，我不會說那種話的。」

「說謊！怎麼會有人...怎麼可能有人——」

——很久以前，好像也曾經有過類似的場景。

那時還懞懂的Shinya，倉促的以「太幼稚了」作為藉口，打發了一切，但是這次不一樣了。

他快速地抬起頭，打斷了Die的話。

「有的。」

Shinya終於能誠實的面對自己，面對Die，面對...自己一直逃啊逃的，破敗不堪的，這段感情。

「Dieくん。因為你對我來說，很，重要。Dieくん，我愛你。」

話語一但出口，竟然就變得流暢。看著完全愣在原地，身體都隨之晃了晃的Die，Shinya就更加堅定了想法，他瞇起眼，全神貫注，他要將感情仔仔細細的掰扯開，話語一字一句說給Die聽，一點都不隱藏的攤在陽光下，因為這次，這次，也是......

最後一次。

「我愛你。所以我不願意做，傷害你的事。」

——想成為「別人」，渴望變得溫柔，希望能夠治癒Die的痛苦，這些願望的初衷是什麼？

「追求前人都達不到的，新的境界，Dieくん和Dieくん的吉他，在台上很帥氣喔。做為音樂家，一定能更上一層樓了吧，我相信，也一點都不擔心——但是「Die」呢？Dieくん作為『Die』、如何了，呢？多久，沒有好好在意自己了？」

輕聲細語，Shinya伸手，按住了Die的肩膀，彷彿要將對方的身影牢牢地釘在自己的眼中，哪兒，哪兒都再也逃不了，去不了，面對面，四目相對，像是磁石，像是最初相遇時...張揚的紅髮，深深烙印在Shinya的眼底那樣——

「就算一眼也好，Dieくん，請，看看、自己吧？你真的滿意嗎？上次笑是什麼時候呢。這樣子，真的是Dieくん想要的嗎？多久沒有想過，自己想要什麼髮型、髮色、衣服，了呢。你以前，明明最喜歡了的。」

Die掙扎著，卻根本不是真心擺脫Shinya的觸碰，「我們早就不是視覺系了，還在乎什麼外表，都過去了好嗎？那是重點嗎？搞不懂你到底想說什麼，我—— 」表情比被甩了巴掌還要狼狽不堪，為什麼？

「是重點。Dieくん說的對，都過去了，我知道。可是Dieくん，你不開心。彈吉他的時候不開心，跟我在一起的時候你不開心，做著以前最喜歡的事情、整理髮型、打扮、逛街，你也不開心。還有什麼事情，是讓你覺得...心臟，咚咚跳的呢？喝酒或許開心，但那是借來的，不持久，要還的，不信...不信的話，你告訴我、做惡夢，宿醉的時候，Dieくん，你開心嗎？如果現在，摸著自己的心，Dieくん，請，誠實的告訴我。 」

誰都不要再說謊了。

要是早早像這樣說開，而不是自以為是的窮忙，那些困擾著Die的讓他痛苦的事情，說不定會有其他的出路。但是世上沒有早知道，那些假設、那些或許，到了今天也通通都沒有意義了。

「我希望、Dieくん幸福，希望你開心，希望你愛你自己。所以，我們，不能再這樣下去。」

Die和Shinya在一起的一天，就會互相傷害，這無關愛情。

Die張嘴還要開口，Shinya卻在對方酒精耗損遲鈍的反應之前，搶先了一步，「我，是我。我不願意，再這樣走下去了。」

Die的雙眼像是兩枚美麗卻無機質的黑曜寶石，瞪的大大的，空洞的望著Shinya，遙遠而失焦，一動也不動。

......原本Shinya還以為是自己，是他自己視野模糊的錯覺。

直到那雙深邃的眼瞳從深處開始晃動，Shinya才震驚的意識到，Die，總是如同火焰般燃燒燦爛的Die他，竟然...哭了。

不是一滴兩滴，光是張開雙眼就耗盡了所有力氣、淚水洶湧，不斷滑落，吸納了所有的情感般，Die變得面無表情只顧著張嘴喘氣，胸口劇烈起伏，雙眼以及背後窺探的靈魂，卻全都像是質地脆弱的玻璃珠，綻開了漆黑的裂紋，破碎。

這是Shinya在台上之外，第一次看到Die流淚。

即使在夢中尖叫哀嚎也不曾哭泣，這樣既脆弱又堅強的Die，此刻肩膀卻一點一點的塌陷，逐漸潰散的不成形，淚水愈掉愈兇，Shinya恍惚又驚訝的看著，忘記了反應。

嗚咽聲撕裂了Die，最終…...

他……

他還是，妥協了。

Shinya用雙手托住Die的臉頰，愛憐的，輕柔的，是...這段感情，最後殘存的，證明。

順著下頜骨而上，他輕輕地為Die拭去淚水，Die立刻反手一握，力氣大的可怕，指關節發白扭曲的攢著Shinya的雙手，Shinya疼的表情扭曲，卻沒有說話。

此刻，即使哭到換不過氣來渾身打顫，Die依然用眼神祈求、不死心的望著Shinya，Shinya卻只能搖頭，在那雙眼中重新聚集起不該有的希望之前，死命搖頭。

我好無力啊。Shinya吸了吸鼻子，酸澀的想到。

「不要哭...這個、這樣不適合你。」

怎麼忍心呢？Die最美麗的雙眼被Shinya弄的破碎了，連著Shinya的心一起。

「對不起，對不起、」Die喃喃自語，齒根打顫，像是被抽乾了力氣，胸腔破了洞一般可怕的抽吸聲不斷刺穿了他的話，「不...不要......Shinya明明我、我.....愛你，我也愛你啊。為什麼要分手？是我的錯，你恨我了也沒關係，不相信我了也、也沒關係，你想要怎麼對待我、都可以，可是為什麼、你連生氣都不生氣了？我是個爛人、垃圾，你不要原諒我啊！不要把我從你心裡就這樣輕鬆的挖掉！！我、我的，明明是我的、還給我、我的位置、還給我！Shinya！！」 

「不要拋棄我...！不要拋棄我，求求你...！」

...與總是事後心軟，當下卻永遠不夠溫柔的Shinya相對，是Die。

這就是Die。

為了不要寂寞，為了不要獨自一人，拼命製造也拼命挽留任何一絲可能的關係性，即使被傷害的鮮血淋漓，也會緊抓著不肯放手的Die。

健康原則自律，自尊人格個性——這些的這些，全都可以放棄，全都可以取捨，Die就是這樣寂寞的發瘋，無可救藥的人。

只要Die還是這樣的Die的一天，Die就還是可能會為了片刻的依靠，去擁抱Shinya以外的人吧？依舊會耳根子軟的在一片讚美起哄之間破戒，一杯又一杯喝到掛喝到吐，也會機靈而厚臉皮的，仗著Shinya的愛、Shinya的心軟，一而再再而三去測試重要約定的底線，不論那是出於缺乏安全感的試探，還是什麼Shinya永遠不理解的緣由。

……那些，真的，都不重要了。

沒有的就是沒有，需要的卻仍然需要，誰叫他們是這樣的呢？只要Die是Die的一天，Shinya是Shinya的一天，Shinya對他來說，就永遠都不會夠，薄弱的連自己都暖不起來的熱度永遠不足夠，Die只好伸手向外去求，去討，去追，然後，兩個人陷入可怕的迴圈裡，彼此傷害，反覆重來。

「不要...不要留我一個人...Shinya...」一聲一聲的叫喚，逐漸絕望，嘶啞，最後微弱泣音，Die貼著Shinya的掌心，表情像個迷失的小孩，像——就像兒時，縮在沙發上一個人瑟瑟發抖的那個男孩一樣，無助的啜泣，「求求你...不要拋棄我......」

——而Shinya深愛著這樣的Die，即使被傷害，即使被擁抱時的熱度給燙傷了，他也義無反顧的愛著，從最初，到現在最後的這一刻，都是。一直。

我好無力啊。Shinya閉上眼，指尖、手掌全都是屬於Die滾燙的淚水，他卻什麼也做不到，什麼也無法改變——在這段關係裡是如此的被動無力，總是妥協，然後再因為這份心軟一二再再而三的傷害對方，匱乏感始終籠罩著，原來一直以來找不到文字，胸口這樣的感情——是，無力啊。

「Dieくん、這麼令人放心不下，怎麼辦。」這次也教教我吧，該怎麼辦才好呢？Die。Shinya低語，Die卻一點兒都沒聽見，只顧著哭泣，顧著挽回，「我不要分手，Shinya，我們不要分手好不好？再給我一次機會，好不好？」

Shinya搖頭，只能繼續搖頭。

再也無法信任Die的Shinya，只會讓深愛的Die更加寂寞、不安而已，所以到此為止了。

他們根本無能為力，去愛彼此。

Shinya感覺心臟一下一下抽縮的刺痛，他無聲喘氣——從今以後，就連拭淚都無法做到了，Die卻還是這麼的令人放心不下，該怎麼辦啊。

我還是愛你，我還是心軟——Shinya吸了吸鼻子，一遍又一遍的在心頭重複——這樣的我，該拿你怎麼辦？

好奇怪。明明發誓了要守護對方，最後，卻好像也成為了Die心上的一道傷痕。

該說的，想說的，能說的，通通都攤開在陽光下了，Shinya想，Toshiya說的卻只有半對呢，他還是無力的想哭，言語與心中龐大的情感相比，分明是如此的蒼白。

即使如此，他還是想嘗試從Die的角度，給予對方想要的愛情，一次也好——像Die真正渴望的、擁有「正常」感情的人那樣。

最後了，他要把最後的一段路走完，說清楚，講明白。

「Dieくん，請替我、好好的、照顧你自己。乖乖吃飯，不要半夜醉倒在路邊不回家，身體還有、心，都要健健康康的，答應我。這樣...曾經相愛、也最幸福的、Die和Shinya，才不會傷心。」

「請你一定要，幸福。請你也好好的、愛惜自己。」

「——拜託了，Dieさん。」Shinya反手握緊了覆在他的手背上，Die的體溫。Die很快緊緊包覆住了，糾纏著死死抓握著，Shinya卻意外的沒有躲開，甚至向前了些，用額頭短暫抵著這令人留戀的溫度。

——肌膚相觸分開的時候，Shinya是笑著的。因為他記得的，Die總說，喜歡他的笑容，笑起來很可愛的，可以多笑一點。所以他嘗試微笑，吸了吸鼻子，重新抬起頭。

「Dieさん，從今天以後也請讓我，重新做回Shinyaさん，吧？」

從今以後，做回屬於DIR EN GREY的鼓手和吉他手，屬於音樂，屬於舞台，卻不再屬於彼此的，Die和Shinya。

Shinya纖細的手攤了開開，一根、一根，將Die的手指撥離，拉開，也是這時他才恍然意識到，不知不覺中，自己，已經變得比被酒精耗弱了的對方還要有力氣了呢。

Shinya舉起手，對著落地窗的光線，關節的地方缺血發白，手心、手背，紅痕斑斑。 

Die屬於吉他手、短短的指甲，竟然就這麼深深陷進了Shinya的皮肉裡。

——像這樣，身體上，精神上都是如此，增添、刻畫了數也數不清彼此的痕跡。現在...或許根本再也看不出來與開始時是同個人了吧？

而如果就此分別，會有哪天能夠重新展露純粹的色彩，發自內心的笑容嗎？ 

Shinya放下手，他沒有答案，卻選擇不再看了，他伸手掏了掏口袋，將紙鈔整齊的攤平在桌子上——今天這樣，多半給人添了麻煩的吧。他想著，於是細心的多補上些許小費，對著遠遠廚房門口好奇張望的服務生，點點頭。

起身離去前，他拍了拍依舊伏在桌上哭泣，那人的肩膀。 

「——保重。我們，回頭見。舞台上，見。」

這麼說完，Shinya眯眼，套上大衣外套，頭也不回的快步離去。

——推開玻璃門，迎向一月正中的凜冬。

Shinya仰頭，口中吐出潔白的霧氣，倔強的不讓淚水流下，陽光下，就像有細碎的水晶點綴了眼睫，而冬日的太陽像是聖誕裝飾似的，美麗眩目，皮膚上卻沒有感到分毫實質的溫度。

燦亮的光線穿透他的髮梢，這場無疾而終的感情最後的結晶，就這麼閃爍著，閃爍著，充盈了視線，而Shinya卻並不著急著抹去。

……Dieさん。

今天的我，有稍微成為一個，溫柔而坦率的，人嗎？

與無數夜裡，過度思考而無法入睡的問題相同，即使刻印到腦海之中，這個問題大概也永遠不會有解答了。 

即使如此，在承認了這樣的現實的這一刻。

交纏緊握、深入骨髓的力道鬆開的這一刻。

Shinya感覺自己，終於重新能夠呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> 後天完結，大概。


	23. Chapter 23

——如果人類滅絕了？  
Shinya：和狗狗度過餘生。

一段關係，是可能、也可以結束的，情感本身卻不一定會。

喜歡過了就永遠都會是特別的...什麼的。

Shinya心想，雖然遲了許多，但他好像終於能理解Toshiya說過的話了呢。

拾起曾經計畫好的、夢想中的藍圖，回到狗狗與音樂規律劃分的生活，心臟不再總是懸吊在未知與不確定中來回搖擺，這樣的安定令他放鬆，但是......

還是有些什麼，不太一樣了。 

從房間裡走出來，Shinya心血來潮，打開了新安裝的展示燈，打光照耀著新的落地櫃，就像舞台的聚光燈一般耀眼，他滿意的抱胸後退一步，欣賞自己的「傑作」。

Cheburashka佔據的臥室之外，如今他又開拓出了一整面牆，整齊驕傲的陳列各式的桌遊套組，五顏六色的棋子，五花八門的卡牌，仔仔細細的分門別類，貼上標籤，想玩的清單永遠在加長，一套又一套永遠收集不完，這樣充滿挑戰的認知卻令他興奮不已，甚至不止，還有更刺激的——

為了將所以單人的多人的遊戲組全都玩遍，Shinya著手開始規劃起了桌遊聚會。

人啊對話啊什麼的果然還是不擅長，但是在這樣的場合，就算無止無盡狂熱的說著、只說著自己喜歡的主題，也完全沒有問題，因為大家都是一樣的——而不一樣也完全沒有關係，Shinya想了想，反正聚會是自己辦的，下次不邀請對方就好啦。

Shinya意外的發現，如果聚集的重點不是「人」，而是為了共同喜歡的事物，自己好像...可以接受。

這是以前的Shinya想也不會想、嘗試都不會嘗試的事情呢，也是...多虧了那人，拖著拽著自己，不斷嘗試、失敗、卻堅持要重新來過的經驗總結。

對了，他現在，也會主動約朋友和後輩吃飯了喔。

開始只是借著「為了Cheburashka」猛然暴升的積極感壓過緊張，熱血上頭魯莽的踏出了第一步，沒辦法，誰叫他現在沒有開車了呢，活動辦遠些就陷入沒有腳一般的行動障礙，很不方便的。

而那誰說得對，外出果然還是要靠朋友啊。

想要限定的cheb，想要有人幫忙訂位西餐廳（這樣就不用自己打電話了，說真的，這種無法判斷情緒卻聽的到人聲的溝通設備，在Shinya看來，根本是反人類的設計），想要長途跋涉去野外，去農莊玩耍什麼的，有個伴照應意外的不錯。

就這樣一來一往，不知不覺間......好像有人從旁看著覺得很好玩的樣子，雖然Shinya至今不是很能理解發生了什麼事，但是——託人介紹啦，自己跳進來自我介紹啦，總有這一個那一個的人從他的眼前蹦出來，Shinya一回神，發現自己又被拽進原以為會就此遠離的社交圈子裡。

...啊，不過， 聚會上有好多崇拜的前輩們，偷偷看、或者繞著他們打轉什麼的，其實也不賴。所以，他也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，欣然接受了。

那麼，還有什麼呢？

寶石裝飾...時尚——一項一項，仔細而認真的數著，Shinya哼著歌，轉身按下電動按鈕，兩側集中照耀的鹵素燈熄滅，黑色的布簾自動降了下來——cosplay...設計裝修陽台...啊，還有，摘草莓。

Shinya滿意的一蹦一跳到堆放的無數物品的桌前，將最開始進出房間的目的——好不容易撈出來的旅行包，拉開拉鍊，攤到了餐桌上。

接下來兩天一夜的農場行，好期待呀。

想做的事情好多，時間好像永遠不夠，一切都充滿了興奮和期待，Shinya心懷著些許愉悅的心情，抬頭看了看窗外，毫無攔阻遮蔽的天空正藍。

太好了呢，是適合出遊的天氣。

……說起來，視野會如此暢通無阻，其實是因為好不容易裝修好的陽台竟然違反法規，就這麼被強制拆除了。

他其實覺得挺遺憾的，但是，這倒一點也不影響Shinya在規劃的時候，從中得到的快樂。要是重新來過，他絕對還是會再建造一次，只是這次...可能低調一點兒，賭賭看動靜變小的話，鄰居說不定就不會不爽告發了？

而做著這些事的時候，腦中偶爾會閃過某道熟悉的身影，曾經一起做過的刺激冒險，類似的、不同的、情景一閃而過，無論如何就是會想到，胸口一緊。

他是原本的Shinya，卻也不盡然是了呢。

一點一點，不知不覺。

如同在對方身邊的每一天，如同對方依然陪伴在自己身旁，不曾道別，Shinya至今，仍持續對這個世界——原來是如此的寬闊而包容的世界——感到驚嘆，他終於意識到了，若是想要做什麼的話，其實隨時可以嘗試，限制是自己設下的，沒有既定的規矩說必須如何。

決定在固執的、墨守成規的拒絕之前，可以先接受一次——是啊，是因為那個人，因為與對方相戀，Shinya的世界才變得開闊。

亮起綠燈，允許放行的事物愈來愈多，連帶著喜歡的人、好奇的事物也增加了；一天一天，所看到的世界，都在增添著一筆又一筆、嶄新的顏色。 

意識到的這個時間點，最重要的那人已經不在身邊了，這樣的認知令他心痛，可是，Shinya也終於能夠認清，至今為止所染上、來自於對方瘋狂而絢爛的色彩，不全然是壞事。

所以...Shinya想，他或許可以試試看，喜歡現在的這個自己。

——積極創造著幸福的自己。

想去哪兒玩就去，想學什麼就安排起來 ，想認識誰，就好好的用心的去接觸對方——Shinya能夠擁有現在擁抱的熱愛的一切，是......這是，那個人最初用言語，最後也身體力行教會他的道理。

再也改不了了，他也不想改。

Die潑灑在自己的身上的色彩，終成為「Shinya」真實的、不可割捨的一部分。

就算關係結束了，記憶裡的對方教會自己的事，依然不變的閃閃發亮；而不捨、懷念、心痛，全都是因為曾經擁有非常美好的東西。

那麼，意識到這點的自己，是不是也沈浸在一種奢侈的幸福之中呢？畢竟，不是每個人都有機會經歷過如此深刻、如此難忘的愛情。Shinya發現如今的自己，不禁會這麼想，而這樣變換著而包容的視角，也是因為對方而起。

是啊。

只要還行走在這個世界上的一天，他都會......


	24. Chapter 24

——什麼時候感覺自己已經成熟、是個大人了？  
Shinya：從沒有這樣的感覺，可能要等我為人父的那天吧。

更正。

人果然是會改變的呢。  
時間流逝，經歷過的事情堆疊沖刷，看待事務的角度也會一再轉換，自然而然地，就產生了新的看法、不同的價值觀。

考量到現在的房子夠大，Shinya其實想要這麼做很久了——最近也終於找到時間，他從父母家將過去的物品，一趟一趟地全都搬了過來。

連同著這些年來繼續累積的份量一起，Shinya開始著手整理幾十年份的書籍雜誌。

有前輩們的採訪，有自己的採訪，還有團員們的——一頁一頁仔細過濾，裁切、掃描、歸檔。說起來，其實他原本還野心龐大的想連同CD和卡帶一起處理，畢竟這類物品的壽命真的非常考驗收藏的環境，還特別佔空間，有些麻煩，不如全都電子化算了——這樣的想像固然美好，然而現實卻很殘念，音樂和影像收藏那部分實在太過巨大了，Shinya才剛動工，就發覺想要獨立完成實在是強人所難，於是就果斷地擱置了。

——一擱置，回頭整理雜誌書籍的時間就多了起來。

有時看到封面有趣的，標題懷念的，一打開發現根本沒印象——他便一點兒也不著急的，津津有味重溫了起來，記憶也隨之活躍：好像誰確實說過哪樣的話，那時發生過這樣的事，連晚上睡覺時，偶爾出現的夢境，都開始柔和而不安份的浮動。

其中，Shinya覺得最有意思的是，閱讀自己以前，說過的話，表達過的想法。

有些他有記憶，有的只有模糊的印象——當然，Shinya覺得這也不奇怪，真的，畢竟正經問答也好，早期有關生活日常的那些也好，問來問去很多時候都是那些，重複性太高了，甚至不用隔年，同期打歌有時幾份雜誌下來，Shinya就已經不記得自己在哪兒說過些什麼。

在這樣的情況下，Shinya跟自己玩起一個小遊戲。

就像猜謎一樣，看完問題之後，先把答案欄遮起來，猜猜過去的自己說了些什麼，也順便想想，現在的自己又會怎麼答覆。

他發現——特別有趣，很多的答案，都跟過去不一樣了。

雖然歌迷們總笑說Shinya沒有變，再這樣下去，會逐漸追隨某些前輩吸血鬼化——可是Shinya卻覺得三十多歲的自己，和十幾、二十幾的自己，雖然還能夠互相理解，還能夠感到懷念與熟悉，但是，大概再也沒有辦法互相認同了吧。

而像是這樣，諸如此類的改變......其實，也並非壞事。

最近，Shinya愈來愈這麼覺得，而會這麼思考，或許也真的是「改變了」的一環呢。

......說到改變，最近還有件小小的插曲。

上禮拜他和Die一起去吃了拉麵。

Die堅持說真的特別好吃，兩人就這樣莫名在雨天的跋涉了二十幾分鐘的路。就是這麼的任性，這麼的突然。

也是場意外，完全沒有事先說好，就在後輩的演出後巧遇直接打了照面，在後台合個照原本就要各自撤退了的，他不過是順道教了對方怎麼使用美顏軟體，卻沒想到就這麼順順的聊了起來。

——沒辦法，看著Die津津有味，卻又像真正符合年紀的大叔一樣滿臉新奇，拿近螢幕戳來戳去，Shinya心裏就覺得特別有趣。

延續著那樣的好氣氛——才怪，前天，一通突如其來的電話一點都不客氣地將他從睡眠中轟醒，什麼電腦強制關機啊更新啊檔案不見啦，一串連珠砲似的問題Shinya根本迷迷糊糊地沒聽清楚，Shinya二話不說直接掛了來自某人驚恐的求救電話，直接出門展開救援行動。

......真是逐漸變成了科技山頂洞人、不中用的大叔了呢，Die。

想想，早一兩年他們可還是嚴肅而絕對的同事關係來著，這到底是怎麼發生的呢？果然是年紀之類的，賀爾蒙穩定了、性格變得比較圓融之類的吧？Shinya隨便的想到，說真的怎樣都無所謂，重點是——他發現，和Die做為「朋友」的話，其實很不錯的。

那樣也就行了。

啊啊，不過——

著手將團員們的採訪一疊一疊堆好、整齊放進貼了各自名條的塑膠盒子裡，Shinya拍了拍手，「呼」地一下吹飛細小的毛絮，今天的份大功告成，他將地上最後一疊紙，放入了藍色的塑膠殼。

——也有沒變的事物。

不變的——人的情感，果然是這世界上最不可思議的事情。

那時，最後的最後，他和Toshiya針對那件事情，談了一次。 

在自己最脆弱、忍不住伸手依賴逃避的那時候，雖然很感謝對方拉了自己一把，可是從煩擾的漩渦裡抽身， 稍微冷靜回想就能感受到了，對方仍然陷在一個可怕的境地裡，並非錯覺，也絕非自作多情——Shinya感受到了，如「真實」一般地確信。

而Toshiya也是，對於Shinya來說，非常重要的人。

雖然不是那個意義上的，也永遠無法作為對方所想要的存在，但是他還是想說清楚，不如說，正因為如此，更想要好好的告訴對方。

於是，從美洲巡演剛回來，稍稍回復精神，Shinya就著手處理了這件事。

隔音練習室，隔絕了外界的空間裡，再也不受任何人的打擾，Toshiya對著Shinya，再次剖析了內心，毫無猶豫的將最柔軟的地方，坦露在他的面前。

「Shinya你，恢復單身了呢。」

「可是...如果我再一次跟你告白，你的答案也還是不會改變，對不對？」

答案Toshiya肯定早知道，他們兩個總是這樣，只要看著就知道了，偏偏卻還是直面了一切——說真的有時候，Shinya是敬佩著，也羨慕著，這樣的Toshiya的。

但是即使如此，什麼也都不會改變。

答案是肯定的。

Shinya搖了搖頭。

——完整的。

他想要自己成為完整的人，而不是始終殘缺著，期望透過誰、通過什麼來填補。所以不會因為脫離了一段感情，心裏空出了位置，就忽然喜歡上什麼人，那樣對他來說太不負責任了，只是隨便將什麼給塞進空洞裡而已。 

畢竟......他才剛體會過的，不是嗎？那樣的空虛是從內而外產生，就算拼命的扒緊了來自他人的溫暖，也只會不斷從胸口的破洞流失，就像當時的他和Die，怎樣都填不滿，怎麼也不夠。 

Shinya心想，再也不要那樣了。

「對Toshiya沒有戀愛的感情，不是因為Die。」於是，他很認真的仰起頭，看進了Toshiya的雙眼，「我說過了，不是輸贏。」

想做個能夠反省自身，不再犯下相同的錯誤的人，這個「Shinya」的基準是自己的心，也只會是自己的心。

「因為，Toshiya很重要，不是膚淺輕率的、可以拿來、利用的東西。像是...像是，挑青菜蘿蔔那樣，順位選下來。不可以。不要。絕對。」

所以，不會因為如今關係改變了，就見異思遷輕易產生不同的答案。

Shinya慢慢的、慢慢的組織語言，他知道Toshiya在傾聽自己，從過去就是如此，會專心聽他說話，仔細聽到最後的人是那麼的少，Toshiya一直是這麼特別的，獨一無二的存在。

「Toshiya就是Toshiya。以後也一直都會是，Shinya的戰友、和敵人。」 

Toshiya沈思了會兒，Shinya耐心等待著，不急也不催促，就像他知道換作對方，也會好好的等待自己一樣。

最終，Toshiya點了點頭。

「知道了。我想我明白Shinya的意思了，但是......」他歪頭笑了笑，「我果然還是，最最喜歡你。」

Shinya頓了一秒，拿鼓棒戳了戳對方，「...說好的、大姊姊呢？不要了？」

「那個啊？可能只能一起睡覺了呢。而且話說我都這個年紀了，年下可能會好一些的。」

「喔......」Shinya露出了審視的目光，從過長的瀏海後方，偷看。

「喔...那是什麼反應？」Toshiya失笑，卻很快注意到Shinya仍然盯著他的臉，「喂喂，不用，給我收起你的罪惡感。我當時候說過了不是嗎？感情不是任何人能夠控制的，現在的Shinya也最有體會了，對吧。更何況——再說......因為這份感情，我真的得到了很多珍貴的東西喔。」

繼續觀察著這樣的Toshiya，似乎確認了什麼，Shinya才緩緩地，點頭。

那倒是。

他們的音樂，合拍的默契，互相作為節奏基準的創作，相處起來舒服自在的空氣——這些的這些，絕對不是隨便和誰都可以複製重建的。

Toshiya忽然張開手。 

「...最後了，抱一下？」

Shinya不發一語，卻反手將鼓棒留在身後的鼓架上。

向前嘗試踏了一步，溫暖的陌生的體溫瞬間包覆了全身，在那之下，卻是屬於Shinya自身平穩的心跳，唯有這部分的節奏是Shinya這輩子，都沒有辦法追上對方的呢。

如果數分之前，做了完全不同的選擇，成為了自私的差勁的人——他也沒有辦法隱藏，這就是Shinya無法欺騙任何人的，真實。

些許疲憊、卻依舊柔軟的笑意在Shinya耳邊輕聲晃漾，Toshiya歎了口氣，「謝謝你，總是認真的回應我。」

「我也是，要謝謝Toshiya。」

退一步，分離。 

誰都沒有挽留也沒有留戀，因為......  
音樂上是，這時候的情感也是，不變的一直都在，無法否認，卻始終向著不同的方向。  
有心酸，有遺憾，更多的是無可奈何，明明內心湧動的想法還很多很多，可是最終，能夠真正回報予對方的——只有節奏。

那，就這麼做。

誕生在音樂之中的Shinya和Toshiya，是無敵的，從今以後，也繼續拿出十二萬分的認真，回應彼此的拍子吧？

Shinya仰頭對著Toshiya笑了笑，下意識摸了摸自己的手腕。

分明是截然不同的觸感，毫無相似的氣息，擁抱時，卻還是不由自主的想起了唯一的那人。

……記憶中，如此鮮明的他這麼說了——「如果不是你，那還有什麼意義呢？」

Shinya曾經回不上話，可是到了今天，他想，關於這個問題，自己也終於能夠明白了。

——確實，沒有呢。

Die以外的人，Shinya毫無興趣，也沒有任何的意義。

那麼......

撇開這些，屬於人的，無法克制也無法擅自更改的情感，如果這些是不變的，那還有什麼「改變」了呢？

嗯...Shinya歪頭想了想，一面打開了浴室昏黃的照明燈。

西裝，算嗎？

這種毫無個人特色又過於正式的穿著，他自從高中校服畢業後就乾脆地捨棄了，一點兒興趣都沒有。要他穿這種灰土土的衣服，想看還沒有呢，多少年來眼看也就只有今天，期間限定。

Shinya將燙勻整的整套西服掛在廁所門外的掛鉤上，他向來對於這個親手搞定的著裝設計非常驕傲，此時也滿意地心想，待會兒沖澡出來就可以直接著裝了。

雖然說對於西裝本身敬謝不敏，此刻，他的心裏卻意外的有點小期待，就像小時候校外教學獨自去集合點一樣，Shinya有股將要成為「大人」般的刺激感，雖然實話實說，他早就超齡十幾歲啦。

不過...大概也不僅是因為西裝的緣故，Shinya想。

最近愈來愈有著這樣的感觸，每當發自內心想要為了別人做些什麼，為了誰而設身處地的思考時，就會感覺自己好像稍稍成熟了些。這樣的感覺對如今的Shinya來說，是非常少有而新鮮的。

例如說......雖然討厭土味正裝，但是「一日限定」，拖誰的福，裝扮成成熟的大人什麼的——如果從這個角度去看，也挺浪漫的，不是嗎？


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Tomorrow Tonight - Loote

——你認為最高尚的愛的形式(最高の愛の形)是什麼樣的呢?  
Shinya：那個...Dieくん說了什麼?

那時候的他還什麼都不懂，除了自己誰也不愛，心裡頭是一片空虛純粹的白，沒有任何人的陰影，也沒有目眩神迷的火光。

而現在，閉上雙眼。

烙印在眼底的餘溫，至今依然溫暖的令人留戀。

Shinya想，他找到屬於自己的答案了。

「我願意。」

雖然有點遲，但好在還來得及。

「我願意承受接納......」

「——做我的妻子，和她生活在一起。無論在什麼環境，都願意終生養她、愛惜她、安慰她、尊重她、保護她。」 

啊，是個美麗的名字呢。

婚禮會場是半戶外的場地，早春，微雨乍晴的陽光有些刺眼，Shinya用手遮擋了一下，微瞇起雙眼，雖然平時絕對都會戴墨鏡——可是今天這種場合，沒有辦法戴的呢。

不過，說起墨鏡，現在在場許多的人都是吧？應該挺苦惱的。Shinya忽然有些好笑的想到，一旦習慣了之後，墨鏡可是瞬間提升Rock感的好裝配，尤其台上那位男主角更是，這下眼睛瞇的都快變成一條線了，也不知道現場攝影的效果會如何？要是以後和妻子回味發現每張照片都瞇瞇眼，那也太尷尬了。

不過，除此之外，Shinya覺得啊......

若是真心評論，今天的Die，堪稱完美。

一頭中等長度的頭髮往後梳，熨挺的西裝，比起DIR EN GREY表演時的黑暗風格，這樣的Die一下子精神了起來——從海外回來後「沉寂」一段時間，Die的頭髮又開始不安分的在不同的造型之間瘋狂躍動，為了這場婚禮，可說是難得的染回了黑色，此時笑容意氣風發，挺拔而帥氣，比起雜誌封面的男星一點都不輸。

而新娘也是。

柔韌纖細的氣質和Die呈現對比，像仙子一樣，長長的白紗拖曳在身後，那是一身連他都會心動的雪白紗裙呢，Shinya撐著下巴，瞇起眼專注的看著，捕捉每一刻，每一分的動靜，如畫的兩人——

花道正中，Die細心的挽著穿了高跟鞋的妻子，繽紛的花瓣飛灑，以他們為中心鮮麗地環繞打轉， 新娘一手自然地輕按在肚子上，像是本能的護衛著、也安撫著些什麼。

——聽說，孕育了新生命呢。 

Shinya對於寶寶沒有任何想法，但他就是有股強烈的直覺，Die會是個稱職的好爸爸，會對那孩子，傾注無與倫比的愛情吧？不會讓他或她，跟小時候的Die一樣，僅靠電視機最低限度的飼養著，會好好的陪伴的，而Die——新婚丈夫，新手父親——一下子多了這麼幾個不得了的身份，接下來絕對忙得不得了，大概很久很久，都再也不會感到寂寞了吧。

不過——這也不再是自己需要擔心的事情就是了。

Shinya無聲嘆了口氣，用手扇了扇毫無效果的風——果然這樣多變的天氣穿全套正裝還是會熱，他倒是早早就將西裝外套脫了，就穿著底下燙平雪白的襯衫，涼快是涼快，唯一缺點是這白也太乾淨了些，連他自己都覺得有些晃眼。

Shinya聳肩，將雙手插進兜裡，歪頭想了想——

原來是這樣的感覺啊。

......寂寞。

他細細咀嚼了胸口並不熟悉的感情，最終依舊微笑著搖搖頭。

這是什麼，反過來的婚禮禮物嗎？Shinya失笑，Die這個人，至今還是令人驚喜，給自己帶來全新的感觸呢。 

不過......不要緊的。

忽然肩頭傾軋而來不小的重量，某個龐然大物靠了過來，陰影都足以幫自己遮陽了，Shinya眨了眨眼，審視的看著站姿隨便的人影。

在他身旁輕鬆笑著，對方不輕不重地撞了他一下，轉頭一手作成話筒狀湊在Shinya耳畔——「今天氣氛這麼好，如果我借花獻佛，趁這個機會......」

Shinya側了對方一眼，毫不留情的肘擊，「別鬧了。」

Toshiya做了個鬼臉，哈哈笑著摸了摸下巴，臉頰在春光之下看起來紅潤而健康，彷彿一下子年輕了幾歲——當然，也可能是在休息區的時候就先喝了什麼的緣故，這傢伙酒量可差了，不過就是說到底，樂團是不可能擺脫酒精的命運，Shinya敢打包票，在場的眾多人都是，不是酒鬼，就是在成為酒鬼與戒酒之間反覆橫跳的路上，畢竟是Die的關係者嘛。

倒是這些年來，最討厭的菸團員們倒是一個個戒了，於是除此之外的一切，Shinya已經佛系看淡，反正，這群人不要早早把折騰喝出問題就好，DIR EN GREY還有很長的路要走呢。

旋律暖洋洋的樂曲，喧鬧的歡賀與恭喜一片，眾人開始嘈雜的移動，準備往婚禮儀式後的披露宴前進，在這樣輕鬆的場合之下，或許是酒精減低了話語的過濾和阻攔，毫無預兆，身邊就這麼猝不及防傳來一聲低問——

「你還愛他嗎？」

Shinya轉頭，靜靜看著Toshiya。

那一瞬間，時間好像停止了。

到處走動歡笑的人們，會場精緻的早春風光，作為主角的新郎與新娘，那些通通都慢了下來，也靜了下來。

眼前，只有Toshiya全神貫注的目光，他們之間總是這樣，Shinya其實知道就算自己不回答也沒關係。可是，現在，他偶爾也會說，雖然只遵從自己當下的心情，就是這麼的任性。

——而今天正好就是這樣、放縱真心的日子。

沈吟一會兒，Shinya眨眨眼，目光認真而理所當然。

「那當然。」

沒出什麼意外的話，只要行走在這個世界上的一天，他都會持續戀愛著。

「這樣啊。」對於這樣的回答，Toshiya似乎沒什麼感到意外，朝著Shinya聳肩笑了笑，雙手插進黑色西裝褲的口袋裡，「雖然不太能理解，不過看你精神這麼好，我就放心啦。」

「嗯。」Shinya肯定的點點頭。

遇見Die以前的Shinya永遠不可能完全的找回來了。這是在某天，Shinya忽然就意識到了的事。

直到化為塵土的一天，他的體內都會有著相戀的記憶，因而改變了的思考和情感，而每天醒來，這樣的「Shinya」也將繼續經歷嶄新的事物，持續變化。

不論是心動或者是心痛，全部的全部，都成為了Shinya不可或缺，也不可抹滅的一部分。

「錯過了，就再也沒有了」 Die曾經這麼說過，雖然有著一回想就疼痛不已的記憶，但是果然，確實呢，好險沒有錯過。

如今，雖有遺憾——但Shinya想，自己並不後悔。

真的，回頭看有許多能夠做的更好的地方，可是能夠擁有這樣的認知，是因為確實經歷過了，走過了，和Die相戀過，才有了現在能夠反省出更好的辦法的Shinya，有了現在這個更堅定、更清楚自己想要什麼，理解了「幸福」的概念的自己。

......改變的另一個名字，據說是「成長」。

而能夠有這番體悟，確實是一種幸福。

如今，他終於能夠肯定，所以，Shinya不需要——也從沒想過——要強迫結束這樣的情感。

因為Die是這樣的Die，Shinya是這樣的Shinya，所以相愛了。  
因為Die是這樣的Die，Shinya是這樣的Shinya，所以終究迎來了分別。

對比之下，當年在雜誌上顧左右而言他，甚至還不小心暴露的某種心思的自己——「最高尚的愛」，至高無上的愛什麼的，說起來有點肉麻、牙酸，但是Shinya想，如今的這個自己，好像找到答案了，也終於可以坦率的說出口。

一旁，攝影師大聲招呼著大家集合，指揮著全員到花束編織的拱門前拍照，一面移動，Shinya一面沿路聽著Toshiya吱吱喳喳的抱怨大全，「為什麼是花園啊，好熱，教堂不好嗎？冷氣不好嗎？ Die在裝什麼文青，像嗎？不像！根本哪都沾不上邊，他就算把金髮染過來了，我說還是在酒吧開派對型婚禮還比較有說服力，絕對——」

眼看著對方扯著領口不斷鬆緊鬆緊的調著領帶，整個人都生動異常，Shinya安靜地「嗯」了一聲，思考，「可是不是...聽說是新娘的夢想嗎？很貼心啊，我覺得，很好。」

「你那是自帶濾鏡。」Toshiya翻了個白眼，一口否決，又繼續機關槍似的噠噠噠地說著，話題一個跳一個，「啊啊站到腳酸，喔對，說到這個，那個酒吧，等下結束一起去喝一杯怎麼樣？ok的話，我們來找間冷氣最強的哈哈。」

這個時間，有酒吧在營業嗎？？ Shinya心裏迷惑，不過，無論如何他今天都去不成的，於是他搖搖頭，否絕提案，「抱歉。不行，我有事。訂位的新餐廳，傍晚還有桌遊集會。」Shinya掰著手指細數，以免Toshiya又要吐槽自己難約總找藉口。

Toshiya哇了一聲，「真是充實耶，好吧......看來我只好另謀他人了。」他裝模作樣地抹了把眼淚，狡黠的光芒又一閃，「不過就算玩得這麼高興，也不要忘記上傳你那部份的音源喔，薰會半夜四點追殺你的。」

「這麼詳細，有前科的人是Toshiyaさん吧？」

Toshiya哈哈大笑，沒有否認，抬手的時候，腕錶和戒指的金屬材質反射了燦亮的光芒，他伸手快速順過了頭髮，傻愣青年的模樣隨著表情變化瞬間消失，簡直像被什麼模特兒幽靈給附身，或者體內寄居了另一個非常上鏡的人格似的——反正在Shinya看來，一直都像魔法一樣，他拒絕將平時的Toshiya和鏡頭前的Toshiya劃上等號。

那樣，會精神錯亂的。Shinya暗自點頭。

最近Toshiya總是向自己炫耀slap的新技巧，嚷嚷著要將這個還有那個技法容納進編曲才行，長了繭塊、粗糙的大手就這樣邊說邊激動的憑空揮舞，指間，Toshiya設計的品牌戒指閃閃發亮，耳朵上的裝飾也閃閃發亮，晃的Shinya想拿鼓棒敲對方的頭，多虧了對方如此白目的行徑，雖然這人總是一身黑與白，風格跟自己很接近，近來給Shinya的印象卻總是金光閃閃的。

說起來，Toshiya得意的事情，可以在Shinya耳邊餘音繞樑三日不絕滔滔說沒完的——也不再只有貝斯和音樂了呢。如今涉足試營運設計的各項作業，一旦提到，整個人不自覺就會散發光彩；而在那之中，對Shinya來說最難以想像的——Toshiya，對外竟然說自己是一般公司的普通職員，能夠想像嗎？明明保養良好的樣子一看就很可疑...

不過Shinya什麼都沒說，就看著對方進行著他低調的、入戲的進行融入大眾的計畫。

......倒也挺有趣。 

從前，他是多麽的希望，在一切的掙扎與痛苦的前方，所有努力的終點——誰都能獲得幸福。

這個願望好像實現了呢，雖然不是以從前想像過的任何方式。

像這樣，至今保持著微妙而含蓄的距離的樂團眾人，偶爾行蹤不明，卻總是一心一意鑽研著的Toshiya；過著多采多姿的生活，每一天都活在夢想之中的自己；還有...終於找到了可以託付未來的對象，相守相伴一生的Die。

對於這樣的現狀，Shinya，滿意嗎？開心嗎？

如此自問，答案在他的心裡，柔軟而明確。

——「最高尚的愛」，至高無上的愛什麼的，說起來有點肉麻、牙酸，但是...他想，自己找到答案了，也終於可以好好的說出口。

仔細想想，「愛」這個詞是如此的廣泛自由。

對音樂不變的愛，對狗狗寵溺的親愛，對收藏狂熱的愛，還有這些那些，各式各樣的迷戀心愛——在擁有了好多好多填滿心胸、無以回報的「愛情」以後，他才赫然驚覺——

他一直都愛著，也一直都沈浸在愛情裡。

而在那之中，最最特別的。

曾經讓他的世界爆發了絢爛色彩，又讓他用盡全部力氣拒絕了的、是對於Die的愛情。  
找回自由，重歸自我，是他對於「Shinya」，對自身必須要、也毫無保留的愛。

——這兩種感情，是Shinya往後人生裡，將用盡畢生力氣擁抱的幸福。

就這樣，懷抱著美好的記憶，以及變得柔軟的內心，繼續前行——看到戀人之間小動作會為之會心一笑，看到舊照片也會一時落寞，留戀起曾經，這樣的Shinya——日後，還會看到什麼樣嶄新的風景，有什麼樣的觸動，又會擁有怎樣嶄新的際遇呢？ 放開了心胸，就這樣向前走，Shinya甚至開始期待、未來還可能對什麼樣的事物，產生眷戀。

光是想著，就感覺到了幸福，也感受到了滿滿的期待。

低調藏身角落的Shinya下意識張望著，某人的背影在前方正中央遠的看不清楚了，透過人群卻能清楚看見緊緊交握的手。

......看來，最後殘存的一絲牽掛，也終於能夠放下心了，呢。

於是，Shinya抬起頭，露出了無比燦爛的笑容——在這個當下，完全沒有注意到Toshiya在自己頭上伸出欠打的兩根手指，比了個兔子耳朵——

春光明媚，心中最、最重要那人的婚禮攝影，就定格在了這樣的畫面。 

x

——表白是什麼？  
——就算你問我，我現在也還沒有經驗啊。大家一定會想，為什麼Shinya要在這裡講這種事呢？所以，三十歲再說就好了。  
——愛情的事情，以後會說的。到三十歲的時候就會說的。三十歲。

三十歲。

會報。

会報コーナー「ねむねむ博士の大逆襲」：

やもちゃん這個綽號其實是Dieさん開始的喔。  
最早是しんやもん，可是Dieさん覺得麻煩，就像這樣やもん→やもり→やも，漸漸縮短，最後就變成やもちゃん了。

就是這樣。

雖然還有很多想說的，可是好像寫不下了。剩下的秘密，到四十歲再告訴大家吧。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> 還沒看過的夥伴們，本章推薦配合Die視角的夢幻島食用（自產自銷連結在此：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387898/chapters/58823314
> 
> 感謝閱讀到這裡的你。  
> 到這兒故事就說完了，下一頁是可看可不看的後記→


	26. Chapter 26

** 後記 **

寫了這麼多字，不多說幾句不行——這麼想著，可是又不想打斷正文的氛圍，所以在這邊多開一頁。

怎麼說，從本篇Shinya的角度來看，確實獲得了幸福了吧？雖然有設想過最鬼畜的發展例如變成TS之類的，但那樣的話Die哥大概會懷疑人生，而且太複雜了，所以我就、還是收手吧哈哈。

最後來補充一下(偽)註釋：

30歲的秘密那個，明明說好公開戀愛故事，結果卻很狡猾寫了やもちゃん的來歷取代——據說是這樣，但很遺憾我也沒見過那期會報，年代太久遠了啊。

然後，懷春。

Die原曲，Shinya說過Arche專輯最喜歡的一首，兩人的setlist都雀屏中選(?)，IG上Shinya也再次發表了「好き」。還是要再碎碎唸一次，五日setlist真的好閃......腦補使人快樂（笑）

那麼，大致上是這樣。

謝謝看到這裡的你，雖然我這人寫文過於隨性，而且主要都是為了自我滿足 ~~，例如這篇就是為了紀錄所有考古到的糖和刀，總之硬塞，~~ 但如果我的文字能稍微為誰帶來點娛樂，想想也挺開心的呢。不論什麼時候路過這篇文，留言聊天都非常歡迎喔！

有緣再見啦٩( ᐛ )و

下次...來寫些什麼好呢？ 


End file.
